Lorsque le cerf entre dans l'arène
by Miss-Stark99
Summary: Lyanna est la 1e fille de Robert Baratheon et de Cersei Lannister .Elle est nommée comme cela à cause de Lyanna Stark dont elle a hérité le caractère, sans doute à cause de l'éducation que son père lui a donné. Elle est la seule Baratheon au milieu des Lions et doit réussir à mener sa barque dans les différents lieux de Westeros. L'histoire suit celle des 6 saisons donc spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! C'est ma première fanfiction et je suis assez terrifiée à l'idée de vous la présenter... J'ai créé un personnage s'inpirant de plusieurs autres fanfic que j'ai lues et qui m'ont donné envie d'en écrire une à mon tour. ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :***

**L'histoire en général appartient à Georges R. R. Martin a part mon personnage principal et l'intrigue.**

"Lady Lyanna, il faut vous réveillez ! Votre père vous demande et vous savez aussi bien que moi que même s'il vous adore , il ne vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre."

Elle se leva donc, non sans râler ce qui bien sûr, ne convient pas à son rang mais fait son petit effet à sa nourrice en temps habituel. Mais pas cette fois ...

"Ne me faites pas cette tête de chien battu! Vous allez sur vos 17 ans il ne serait pas très honorable à votre altesse de faire l'enfant surtout en ce moment!" gronda la septa.

La jeune fille se dépêcha donc de faire sa toilette et d'enfiler une robe légère car à Port Réal, l'été est cruel.

Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans les appartements de son père, le roi Robert Baratheon.

Elle était la première fille que le roi Robert a eut avec la reine Cersei Lannister. Son jumeau Steffon , nommé en l'honneur de son grand-père paternel, est mort de la fièvre lorsqu'ils n'avaient que 6 ans. Selon sa septa, elle a été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois.

Elle a toujours eu l'impression qu'elle aurait dû mourir a la place de son frère juste en voyant la tête de sa mère; elle l'aimait c'est sûr mais pas comme elle aimait Steffon ou Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella.

La princesse pensait que c'était à cause de son nom, en effet elle portait le nom de l'amour disparu de son père, Lyanna Stark. Il ne l'a jamais oublié même après son mariage avec la Lannister, ce qu'elle lui reproche tout le temps même en présence de membres de la cour.

Ou bien c'était alors car elle était la préférée de son père, elle a toujours eu la majeure partie de son amour par rapport aux reste de la fratrie... Elle n'en était pas mécontente !

La jeune princesse ne ressemblait pas au reste de la famille, ses frères et sœurs étaient comme les Lannister, blonds aux yeux verts même Steffon l'était mais elle, elle était comme son père, brune aux yeux bleus.

Grâce à lui, elle pouvait tout faire et il aimait le fait qu'elle lui ressemble autant. Elle apprit les arts de la guerre ainsi qu'à manier les armes et à monter à cheval alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 10 ans. Ils avaient les mêmes passions... enfin presque toutes car elle était quand même une jeune fille qui aimait les belles toilettes, les ragots et les histoires de beaux chevaliers.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte des appartements du roi où son oncle Jaime, le frère jumeau de la reine Cersei se trouvait.

"Bonjour Lyanna, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-il.  
-Bien et toi oncle Jaime sait-tu pourquoi mon père a demandé a me voir ?  
-Oui mais je en te le dirais pas..." lui répondit le Régicide avec un regard sournois et son sourire en coin si charmeur.

Elle entra donc dans les appartements et y trouva un grand remue ménage de servants et servantes qui s'activaient à ranger des paquets ainsi que sa mère en train de se disputer avec son mari comme toujours dans la chambre. Renly, le frère cadet du roi, attendait comme Lyanna dans le salon .

"... Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener si loin, chez ces sauvages ! hurla la blonde.  
\- Ce n'est pas a toi de décider de ça !Par les Septs, femme ! Reste loin de tous ça et va plutôt t'occuper des préparatifs !  
\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda Lyanna à un Renly aussi fasciné qu'amusé par la scène qui se déroulait.  
\- Dans les grandes lignes ? Ta mère n'est pas très ravie par les décisions que mon très cher frère a pris notamment pour le choix de la nouvelle main et pour quelques autre choses.  
\- Et quoi comme autre choses ? Lui répondit-elle, curieuse.  
\- Attends un peu ça devrait se calmer dans quelques minutes quand il lui demandera de se taire, et ensuite il te le dira."

Elle alla finalement s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que l'orage passe puis elle vit sa mère sortir de la chambre aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Lorsque que Cersei sortit, Robert vient vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras :

" Ah te voilà ma petite !J'ai une surprise pour toi !  
\- C'est vrai ? Lui répondit la princesse curieuse se demandant quelle sorte de cadeau allait-il lui donner.  
\- Oui, nous partons à la fin de la semaine vers le Nord et Winterfell!  
\- Sérieusement ! Oh père, je suis si heureuse, cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu oncle Ned !  
-Et moi donc, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ce voyage un peu à la dernière minute.  
-Tant mieux, j'ai déjà hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine."

Elle réfléchit.

"Et ce voyage, aurait-il un rapport à la mort de lord Arryn ?  
\- Ma chère fille n'est pas naïve ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant. Effectivement j'ai une requête pour Ned qu'il ne devrait pas refuser !  
\- Je pense qu'il le fera après tout il adore le Nord ...  
-Pff! Il n'a pas intérêt à refuser après tout j'en n'est plus qu'assez d'être entouré de têtes blondes, je sens que je vais en mourir !

Agacée qu'il parle comme ça de sa famille maternelle, elle fronça les sourcils ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'apercevoir. Cependant il ne releva pas sachant que elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il se contenta de rire intérieurement sachant qu'elle avait le même caractère que lui et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère.

" - Et toi oncle Renly, sera-tu du voyage ?  
\- Non désolé de te décevoir petite princesse mais je ne peux faire le voyage il faut un brave homme de notre famille pour garder le trône ! répondit-il en bombant le torse ce qui amusa la brune.  
\- Et Stannis ne peut le faire ?  
\- Non cet imbécile antipathique retourne à Peyredragon, comme si on avait besoin de lui là bas!" s'écria le roi avec rage.

Voila qu'il s'emporta et insulta tout le monde, Lyanna préféra donc se retirer car elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça . Renly la suivit.

Ils sortirent donc des appartement du roi avec un regard compatissant de la part de la jeune fille pour Jaime qui ne faisait qu'entendre cela toute la journée à cause de son travail dans la Garde Royale .

Elle retourna donc dans les immenses appartements qu'elle partageait avec ses deux frères et sa sœur. La jeune femme découvrit comme à leurs habitudes Joffrey et Tommen se disputer au sujet d'un chat à ce qu'elle entendait et sa très chère Myrcella qui vint vers elle :

" Et-ce vrai ? Nous partons en voyage ? Lui dit-elle de sa petite voix cristalline  
\- Effectivement nous partons à l'aventure ! Répondit la grande sœur en la faisant tournoyer avec elle.  
\- Pff ! Nous partons chez des paysans qui ne se lavent pas et se tuent entre eux pour quelques poules ! répondit son jeune frère , faisant peur aux deux petits.  
\- N'importe quoi, ce sont des personnes honnêtes et justes, et étant le futur roi des 7 couronnes, tu devrais t'intéresser à la plus grande région de Westeros, idiot !" Lui répliqua la brune .

Et à partir de là, Joffrey et elle se disputèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude et autour d'eux Tommen et Myrcella pleurèrent car ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller dans un endroit tout froid pour se faire manger. Ce fut une belle cacophonie.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ?Pourquoi tous ses cris ?"

C'est leur mère qui arriva dans leur salon .

"Pour rien mère veuillez nous excuser pour notre comportement, lui répondirent Joffrey et Lyanna en baissant la tête, effrayés par leur mère.  
\- Nous devons nous préparer à partir, Joff et Tom allez avec votre précepteur tandis que toi Myrcella, va avec ta septa choisir tes plus belles toilettes. »

Les deux garçons fuirent et elle entendit un petit cri heureux dans la direction de la petite blonde qui partit en courant suivit de sa septa un peu fatiguée par toutes ses courses et la jeunesse de la plus jeune princesse.

Enfin il ne resta plus que Cersei et Lyanna qui fut quelque peu gênée par cette situation. Elle réfléchit à une bêtise qu'elle aurait faite mais elle ne trouva rien. La reine vint près d'elle et lui demanda de s'asseoir à coté d'elle . Tout en demandant un verre de vin à la servante, elle fixa sa fille de ses yeux verts.

Lyanna aurait aimé être partout sauf ici, dans cette pièce près de sa mère crainte. Puis, finalement sa mère parla

" Je sais que tu as l'impression que je t'ai abandonné ou que je ne t'aime pas, et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi. Simplement j'ai du mal à être avec toi comme je le suis avec tes frères et sœurs, tu as tellement le caractère a ton père !" dit-elle avec un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

La jeune fille resta choquée par ce qu'elle vint d'entendre. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Sa mère l'avait toujours intimidé mais là encore plus !

" - ...D'ailleurs pas seulement le caractère, tu lui ressemble tellement qu'à certain moment je me demandais si tu ne me détesterais pas comme ton père le fait.  
\- Oh non mère ! Jamais de la vie vous êtes ma mère et je vous adore malgré ce que père dit tous les jours sur vous ou sur vos frères ! Lui répondit-elle déçue qu'elle l'ait crue comme ça pendant toutes ces années.  
\- Je le sais ma chérie, je le sais." répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu lorsqu'elle lui parlait .

Puis elle se tut, réfléchissant à on ne sait quoi et regarda cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à aimer comme il fallait de haut en bas. Lyanna se trouva de plus en plus gênée.

Enfin, Cersei se leva dans un bruissement de soie rouge, sa couleur préférée, puis elle la prit dans ses bras et finit par lui murmurer :

« Tu est très belle, n'oublies pas que ta beauté est ta plus grande arme dans ce monde ... Tu as autant de sang Lannister que de sang Baratheon dans tes veines, qu'importe ce que l'on te dit."

Elle se retourna.

"Occupe toi de ta garde de robe et des effets que tu dois apporter, rends moi fière." Lâcha-t-elle.

Puis elle partit laissant la brune seule et désemparée avec ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle avait un certain charme, on lui disait tous le temps et puis elle s'en amusait. Mais entendre ce compliment dans la bouche de sa mère la comblait de joie et d'assurance.

Elle était grande, une morphologie plutôt simple, elle se trouvait un peu trop maigre. Elle avait de longs et soyeux cheveux bruns bouclés qui s'arrêtait en bas de son dos.

Mais en plus de ça, elle possédait des yeux que les gens qualifiait de magnifiques: ils étaient d'un bleu inqualifiable, comme le ciel.

Lorsqu'elle est heureuse, ils sont aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été. Mais lorsqu'on la cherche ou qu'elle se met en colère, ils deviennent orageux, presque gris et il ne valait mieux pas être dans la même pièce quand c'était le cas, même Joffrey le savait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila** **le chapitre 2.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, le Donjon Rouge se trouva en effervescence. Un grand nombre de servants couraient dans toutes les directions pour satisfaire les membres de la cour qui suivaient le roi dans le voyage et faire leurs bagages.

Lyanna était très excitée de partir, elle passait ses journées à choisir les effets qu'elle devrait emporter en compagnie de son amie Marianne Lefford, une fille d'un seigneurs important des Terres de l'Ouest.

" Ma pauvre tu n'as pas de chance !Aller dans le nord où il fait si froid, dit-elle en se frottant les bras comme pour se protéger d'un froid imaginaire.  
\- Non, cela ne me dérange pas de voyager dans cette région, mon père et moi adorons aller dans le Nord !lui rétorqua Lyanna lassée de devoir défendre les nordiens des stéréotypes.  
\- Je ne te comprends pas mais si ça te plaît, j'en suis ravie. Saches que tu vas tout de même me manquer pendant ces 3 mois.  
\- À moi aussi mon amie, tu va me manquer, lui répondit la jeune fille en l'enlaçant, mais ça passe vite !  
-...À moins que ton père te laisses là-bas..." murmura Marianne.

La Baratheon se retourna vers son amie.

"Que veux-tu dire par la ? Dit la princesse intriguée.  
\- J'ai entendu dire par un valet du roi qu'il projetterait de te marier à un Stark, il serait le favori pour avoir ta main !  
\- Il ne ferait pas ça sans me le dire ! Il ne me marierai pas sans mon accord ! Hurla presque la brune .  
\- Tu es une femme et une princesse en plus, il t'offrira au plus offrant que tu le veuille ou non !" Lâcha son amie.

Elle avait raison, cela fait des années que Lyanna le savait . C'était son devoir de faire ce qui est bon pour sa famille, pour le royaume.

Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'emmènerait si loin de lui ou de la marier à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle avait déjà un seigneur en tête pour se marier et elle attendait le bon moment pour en parler à son père.

Elle resta dans ses pensées, attristée par cette nouvelle jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre et demande à la jeune amie de sa fille de partir. Lyanna regarda sa mère froidement. La Reine sut qu'on avait dit à sa fille les intentions du roi et lemariage. Elle vint s'asseoir peinée pour sa fille et se résolut à lui dire, après tout à quoi cela servait-il de lui mentir maintenant.

"Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Dites moi que Père n'a pas prévu de me marier...  
-Tu as l'âge de te marier, il fallait te choisir un prétendant à ta hauteur. Nous avions le choix entre Trystan Martell , Loras Tyrell , le fils Arryn, Theon Greyjoy,Stevron Frey et Robb Stark. Seuls eux sont dignes toi selon Robert, pour moi aucun ne fait l'affaire. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi, de ta famille, que tu épouse un homme bon et gentil.  
\- Donc c'est vrai, lui dit sa fille au bord des larmes, je vais épouser Robb Stark ? Pourquoi pas Loras?!  
\- Non, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une possibilité, mais aimerais-tu être marier à un Stark ?" dit la blonde en crachant les derniers mots.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, elle savait que sa mère détestait les Stark mais Lyanna les aimaient bien... enfin seulement Ned car c'était le seul nordien qu'elle ait jamais cotoyé. Cependant, elle le trouvait gentil et apaisant, pas besoin de peser ses mots comme là avec sa mère. Avec Ned, Lyanna pouvait parler franchement.

"Est-ce que je veux l'épouser lui ? Dit enfin Lyanna, je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je n'en sais rien. Le seul Stark que je connaisse est oncle Ned et je ne sais pas si son fils lui ressemble ou non...  
\- Nous avons encore du temps avant que ton père et ses conseillers ne se décident de toute façon. Tu auras donc tout le temps d'empêcher ce mariage, ou de te faire une raison."

Lyanna l'entendit soupirer en regardant le vide. Elle doit sûrement se rappeler sa propre "mise en vente"par son père.

La blonde sourit tristement à sa fille et sortit de sa chambre dans un bruissement d'étoffes en lâchant:

"Nous partons demain, j'espère que tes affaires sont prêtes... Fais honneur à ton rang et au roi !"

Elle sourit en voyant sa mère partir ; même lorsqu'elle essayait de paraître mère, elle finissait toujours par se faire remplacer par la reine, comme si elles étaient indissociables.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lyanna se réveilla en même temps que le soleil, et bien avant que sa septa ne vienne. Elle se lava, s'habilla seule d'une robe simple puis refit sa liste mentale de ses baguages.

Hier soir, elle avait veillé tard pour regarder si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait enlevé certains effets et remis d'autres.

Elle tritura son collier en réfléchissant, c'était un pendentif tout simple représentant un cerf couronné, l'emblème de sa famille qu'elle a reçu à son sixième anniversaire de la part de son père. Elle avait cette manie de le toucher lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou stressée. Là, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'un , l'autre ou les deux mélangés.

On entendit les cors indiquant le départ prochain du convoi, puis la septa de Lyanna entra dans sa chambre, contente de voir sa protégée prête à partir. La septa ne l'accompagnerai pas, ordre du roi alors, Lyanna la serra dans ses bras quelques instants ; elle allait lui manquer.

Ensuite, elle fit un très long câlin à son amie Marianne qui était venue lui dire au revoir, et elle suivit ses frères et sœur jusqu'à la cour du château. Cersei avait ordonné à tous ses enfants de monter en carrosse avec elle et non de monter à cheval.

Ce voyage s'annonce déjà mal ! pensa Lyanna en regardant Joffrey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage se passa sans incidents majeurs, seul quelques disputes entre le couple royal, un cheval blessé et un essieu d'un carrosse qui s'était brisé.

Lyanna passa le voyage avec sa mère, Tommen et Myrcella dans le carrosse comme ce que la reine avait demandé. Joffrey, lui, avait eu l'autorisation de sortir plusieurs fois pour aller avec leur père qui lui montrait les différents lieux où le convoi passait que le jeune prince n'avait jamais vu par rapport à Lyanna.

Pendant les pauses, elle allait voir son père pour parler avec lui ou bien aller voir les chevaux puis la nuit, dans les châteaux de leurs hôtes elle tombait de sommeil, parfois elle était réveillée par sa sœur ou son jeune frère qui, effrayés par leurs chambres, voulaient dormir avec elle ce qu'elle acceptait toujours.

Enfin, les forêts laissèrent leurs places aux grandes plaines désertes et l'air chaud de l'été à une légère brise fraîche. Lyanna se sentit revivre,il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant d'apercevoir le château de Winterfell. Le dernier jour, Lyanna vint voir son père en secret et lui demanda de chevaucher à ses cotés. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans ce carrosse affreux, elle voulait profiter au maximum du grand air.

Robert lui sourit sincèrement, cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait cette demande de sa fille. Il fit venir un de ses valets et lui ordonna d'aller chercher le cheval de sa fille. Arriva une magnifique jument blanche comme la neige avec de grands yeux clairs. Lyanna sourit tout de suite en reconnaissant Fury, sa jument. Elle baissa les yeux en lui caressant l'encolure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite biche ? Demanda son père, inquiet en voyant son regard.  
\- Tu as pensé à mon cheval, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Mais bien sûr! Répondit-il. Crois tu que tu vas passer tes journées dans le château? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de chasser, ne t'inquiètes pas! Lui répondit le roi en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis, il lui demanda d'aller se changer mais, la jeune fille avait tout prévu. De son sourire sournois, elle enleva sa robe devant tous les chevaliers, écuyers et valets. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle portait sa tenue de cheval en dessous car elle s'était juré de monter à cheval aujourd'hui coûte que coûte. On lui apporta une cape pour éviter qu'elle prenne froid mais elle s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de monter sur sa belle jument et de galoper jusqu'au bout du monde. Lorsque le convoi se trouva prêt à repartir elle monta sur Fury au coté de son père.

Elle partit tout de suite au galop, jamais elle ne s'était sentit si libre qu'à cet instant sur sa jument. Elle ne se retourna qu'une fois et vit que seul son père l'avait suivi et il firent la course tous les deux. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils se stoppèrent en riant. Robert aimait voir sa fille rire, elle avait un rire si particulier et unique en son genre, il adorait ce petit bruit depuis des années qu'il s'efforçait à faire apparaître au moins une fois par jour. Il lui rappelait une époque si simple et si lointaine, lorsqu'il était avec les Stark, la plus belle période de sa vie.

Il retournèrent au convoi en faisant marcher les chevaux sans se parler ; les deux en profitaient pour contempler ces paysages qu'ils adoraient. Finalement ils arrivèrent et se séparèrent, elle trotta une bonne partie de la journée au côté de son oncle Jaime, il se parlèrent longuement à propos de tout et oublia même sa mère quelque peu furieuse que sa fille ait désobéit.

Le château se profila au loin le jour suivant, elle était terrifiée, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla galoper en direction de son père à coté du carrosse royal, là où elle devait se placer.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Vous allez bien? Voila le nouveau chapitre (joie! joie!). Enfin bref, merci pour les reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir ça pour ma petite histoire, je suis touchée... :D**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant, Enjoy! :***

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le séjour du roi à Winterfell pouvait être une bonne nouvelle pour certains. Pour Jon ce n'en n'était pas une, cela voudrait dire qu'il devra s'effacer comme toujours car il n'était qu'un bâtard. Il soupira en caressant son jeune loup albinos, Fantôme.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jon ? lui demanda son frère Robb. C'est à cause du voyage du roi ?  
\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le brun. Tout va bien.  
\- Même si tu ne mangeras pas avec nous, tu passeras quand même la journée avec nous, tu ne vas pas rester dans ton coin pendant plus d'un mois et demi !  
\- Seulement, toi tu ne devras approcher la princesse ou le roi, dit Theon. C'est dommage, à ce qu'il paraît c'est la plus belle femme du monde...  
\- De toute façon, tu trouves toutes les femmes belles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans ton lit ! Lui rétorqua Robb en souriant.  
\- Nous verrons bien, ils ne devraient pas tarder arriver maintenant." dit Jon en se levant faisant signe que la conversation était close.

Robb se sentait désolé pour Jon, il était comme un frère pour lui, mais pour les autres il ne restait qu'un Snow, non un Stark.

Les cors résonnèrent, signe que le convoi royal était proche. Ils se regardèrent puis coururent jusqu'à la cour pour aller les accueillir.

Robb se positionna avec le reste de sa famille au milieu, Theon derrière eux et Jon quelques rangées plus loin. On chercha Arya encore quelques secondes puis on la plaça. Elle fit un signe à son demi-frère hilare puis se retourna juste à temps pour voir apparaître le gigantesque carrosse royal puis le cheval du roi. Alors que le roi descendait de son haut cheval et que toute la population du château s'agenouilla, un hennissement retentit et un cheval aussi blanc que la neige fit apparition avec une jeune fille sur son dos.

Elle s'arrêta à coté de son père et descendit également de cheval le sourire aux lèvres. Jon et Robb se regardèrent et sourirent immédiatement.  
Puis lorsque Robert vint vers Ned :

"Tu as engrossé" dit le roi.

Lyanna retint son souffle sous la remarque de son père, la trouvant légèrement déplacée vu la taille que faisait le roi. Elle souffla en entendant la réponse du Stark qui fit rire les deux vieux amis.

Ils s'enlacèrent puis le roi vint voir la femme de Ned, Catelyn et l'enlaça aussi en rigolant puis eut un geste pour chaque enfant Stark. Lyanna vint vers Ned et l'enlaça.

"Oncle Ned ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !  
\- Et moi donc ma chère Lyanna ! Que tu as grandi, tu est devenu très belle! Lui dit le lord Stark en la regardant de haut en bas.

Lyanna rougit sous ce compliment qui lui alla droit au cœur. Elle fit une légère révérence à lady Catelyn puis cette dernière lui présenta ses enfants un par un. Elle lui présenta Sansa, Lyanna pensa tout de suite à devenir son amie puis Arya. Elle pensa en rigolant intérieurement que la jeune en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à sa future belle-famille. Puis, Bran et un autre petit garçon, Rickon si elle se souvient bien.

Puis lorsqu'elle lui présenta Robb son plus grand fils, son regard alla au loin, quelques rangées dans la foule plus loin, elle vit une jeune garçon brun aux yeux gris. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle sentit le rouge colorer ses joues. Il la dévisageait également les sourcils froncés aussi déconcerté. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, sûrement gêné, elle revint enfin à elle.

Elle répondit à la révérence et aux quelques mots de son potentiel fiancé - rouge lui aussi - qu'elle n'avait pas du tout entendu par un léger sourire et une petite révérence.

Enfin, son père vint demander à son ami d'aller voir la crypte ce qui vit une micro dispute entre lui et Cersei. Pour éviter que cela parte trop loin, Ned l'emmena dans la crypte tandis que Catelyn emmena la famille royale dans leurs appartements.

Lyanna n'avait qu'une idée en tête savoir qui était ce jeune homme si séduisant qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses pensées. De son coté, aussi abasourdi que la jeune femme, Jon se demandait s'il aurait un jour le courage de lui adresser la parole.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs chambres, Lyanna perdue dans ses pensées était toujours aussi muette, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de sa mère.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda la mère.

\- Non, mère ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lyanna en mettant un sourire sur son visage, je suis juste fatiguée par le trajet et ma balade à cheval.

Lyanna fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit que sa réponse convenait à sa mère. Tout d'un coup, elle vit deux petites têtes blondes renter dans sa chambre en hurlant presque sur l'état de leurs chambres, les trouvant trop froide et vide à leur goût. La jeune princesse les calma en leur expliquant que premièrement en temps que représentants du roi, ils ne devaient critiquer les châteaux des seigneurs, que ce n'était pas très poli, puis deuxièmement que les chambres était disposé au mieux pour éviter d'avoir trop froid en hiver, elle leur expliqua les systèmes de cheminées et de pierres. Les deux jeunes se détendirent sous les paroles de leurs grandes sœurs et lui jurèrent de ne plus jamais être si condescendant envers les sujets de leur père.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Lyanna put goûter au calme de sa chambre. Elle adorait sa chambre qu'elle trouvait chaleureuse, un grand lit avec une fourrure d'animal comme couverture trônait dans un renfoncement de la pièce, à gauche de la porte. Une cheminée était allumée à gauche du lit à côté d'une somptueuse tapisserie représentant un loup gris. Devant la cheminée se trouvait une table et un fauteuil. Elle s'imagina avec un livre devant le foyer et ça la fit rayonner de bonheur. Elle sourit également face aux petites intentions à son encontre, on avait effectivement déposé un bouquet de lys blanc sur la petite table - ses fleurs préférées - ainsi quelques livres sur sa table de nuit. Comme son oncle Tyrion, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir sans avoir lu.

Ce calme fut de courte durée car tout d'un coup, une femme de chambre fit son entrée dans la chambre suivit de quelques autre domestiques avec ses malles. Elle se présenta, elle s'appelait Jane et était à son service pendant le voyage de la famille.

Puis vint Sansa, Lyanna pensa que dans quelques années, elle ferait tourner des têtes à la capitale. Elle l'emmena dehors pour lui faire visiter. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien avant le grand banquet de ce soir. Puis soudain, Lyanna ré-aperçut le jeune homme qui la troublait et voulut à tout prix savoir au moins son nom. Elle coupa Sansa qui était en train de parler d'une quelconque mode de la capitale:

" Dis moi, qui est cet homme avec son épée à la main, dit-elle en montrant un homme aux cheveux sombres et longs.  
\- C'est Jory Cassel, le capitaine de la garde de mon père, il est d'ailleurs en train d'entraîner mes frères.  
\- Ah d'accord dit-elle sans avoir tout écouter. Et lui, le brun à coté de ton frère Robb, qui est-il ?  
\- Lui ? Répondit la rousse avoir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tu n'auras pas à t'approcher de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Dis moi toujours, je suis très curieuse de nature.  
\- C'est Jon Snow, le bâtard de mon père."

A ces mots, Lyanna se sentit chanceler, elle n'écouta plus sa jeune amie se plaindre de son demi-frère car elle était perdue dans son esprits, entourée de questions et de reproches envers elle-même. Elle avait pensé qu'il était un jeune fils d'un seigneur du coin vu son attitude et sa prestance.

Elle n'était plus d'humeur à bavarder après cette révélation qui lui brisait un peu le coeur, et elle prit donc congé auprès de sa compagne pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle ne remarqua pas les regards insistants du jeune homme qui ne la lâchait plus du regard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se sentit patraque. Elle se trouvait stupide, elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle l'avait juste regardé mais ce regard rien que d'y penser la fit défaillir. Au bout de dix minutes elle se calma et essuya ses yeux qui lui piquait. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui et oublier ses idées stupides.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa femme de chambre entra. Cette dernière ne perçût pas le trouble et la tristesse de la belle brune. Elle devait se préparer pour le banquet de bienvenu du soir même.

Elle avait choisit de porter une robe dorée. Elle était à manches mi-longues, serrée à la taille et à léger décolleté ne faisant voir que ses omoplates. Le petit plus? Le dos était complètement nu, ce que la princesse appréciait par dessus tout.

Des lions et cerfs s'entremêlaient sur le plastron et la jupe. A Port-Réal, elle portait ce type de robe ne choquant personne ou presque, elle allait savoir si c'était pareil ici.

La jeune Jane fut subjuguée de la voir habiller cette belle robe, elle n'en avait jamais vu de plus belle même chez la maîtresse de maison, Catelyn Stark. Pendant que la soubrette coiffa la jeune femme de tresses mélangées de perles, Cersei entra dans la chambre pour observer le résultat.

La reine réfléchit, elle faisait partie des personnes n'aimant pas le choix de sa fille de s'accoutrer comme ça. Cependant, elle apprécia assez qu'elle le fasse ici sachant les mœurs de cette région un peu arriérée. Elel allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu à entendre les plainte de la lady Stark ou des autres.

Aussi, Cersei trouva sa fille plus résignée à son sort, elle avait perdu toute sa détermination.

La reine avait discuté avec la femme du lord du château et avaient décidé d'attendre une ou deux semaine avant d'annoncer à leurs enfants ainsi qu'à la cour les fiançailles de Robb avec Lyanna et de Joffrey avec Sansa. Un double mariage, la reine soupira, ce n'était pas un mariage d'alliances, seulement car les Stark sont des grands amis à Robert.

Cersei les détestait, ils se croyaient si supérieur avec leur morale et leur honneur... Chez les Lannister aussi il y en a de l'honneur mais ils ne mouraient pas pour cela !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Lyanna avait été trop longue, donc elle arriva en retard au banquet. Elle dût traverser la salle de banquet en se faisant détailler par la moitié du Nord. Elle put entendre de nombreux soupirs d'admiration et d'autres un peu moins cordiaux.

Lorsque la princesse arriva à table, elle put apercevoir Robb la reluquer intensément. Il la désirait, elle le sentait. Elle dût s'asseoir entre lui qui était à sa droite et Joffrey qui était en bout de table à sa gauche. Il observait intensément Sansa ce qui fit pouffer la princesse de rire.

"Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça? Lui demanda Robb.  
-Non, merci pour votre inquiétude mais je me sens très bien."

Elle lui sourit poliment.

"Ma chère sœur, toujours à faire tourner les têtes avec sa plastique de rêve... commenta Joffrey.  
-Tais toi." Lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le repas avait commencé, elle voyait Theon la fixer lui aussi intensément et elle se blâma d'avoir choisi une robe comme ça. Elle parla Robb qui s'était enfin calmé et qu'elle trouva fort sympathique et très drôle.

Elle se surprit également à chercher dans l'assistance pour chercher le regard du jeune bâtard et ses yeux noirs mais ne le trouva pas. Le roi, bien plus ivre que d'ordinaire était parti vers les autres tables et commença à draguer les jeunes femmes.

Lyanna n'en pouvait plus, elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était dégradant vis-à-vis de sa mère. Elle se tourna vers cette dernière, mais ne vit qu'un visage impassible comme d'habitude ainsi qu'un regard de pitié chez Catelyn. De plus, Joffrey n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner et elle se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans le visage.

"Vous savez Robb, Lyanna est très demandé à la capitale...  
-Joffrey tais toi s'il te plaît.  
-Elle aime beaucoup plaire et beaucoup d'hommes sont très intéressés...  
-Tu veux vraiment que je te...  
-Mais ils sont de rangs inférieurs à nous. Oh Tommen! Te rappelles-tu du nom du roturier... Tu sais celui qui était ami avec Lya'?"

Elle serrait tellement fort ses mains qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Tommen ne sachant pas qu'il ne fallait rien dire répondit à son frère.

"Oui je me rappelle! Il était gentil... C'était Edwin, c'est ça Lyanna?"

Lyanna haletait, elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Entre son père qui l'a rendait honteuse, les regards du fer-nés qui n'arrangeait rien et son abruti de frère qu'il l'a faisait rager, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Robb le perçut car il posa une main amicale sur le dos de sa voisine pour la calmer.

"C'est ça Tommen! Hurla presque Joffrey. Edwin... Ah qu'elle gentil petit homme... Dommage que Père l'ai tué...  
-Par la faute de qui?! Grogna Lyanna au bord des larmes.  
-Bah c'est sûr que vu comment vous étiez proche il n'y a pas de doutes... Si je n'avais pas informé papa tu aurais pu perdre...  
-Joffrey ça suffit!" Dit Cersei à son fils.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils en écoutant la conversation de ses enfants, parler de ça en face du possible futur fiancé d'une jeune noble n'était pas intelligent.

La brune n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva en fusillant son frère du regard. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle eut une idée en tête, en partant elle eut un sourire narquois pour son frère. La brune passa devant un groupe de personnes très avinées.

La princesse vit un jeune homme charmant venir dans sa direction. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir et ils se rentrèrent dedans. Lyanna manqua de tomber, heureusement l'homme la rattrapa à temps, mettant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Par tous les dieux, Lyanna espéra que son frère avait vu ça!

"Et bien alors ma dame... Vous allez bien?  
-Oui... excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. J'étais dans les souvenirs comme d'habitude." Elle se tapa la tête gentiment.

"Vous êtes? Demanda-t-elle en dégainant son sourire le plus charmeur.  
-Je suis Cley Cerwyn, altesse. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance..."

Il s'inclina devant elle. Cette dernière prit un rire délicat et léger en lui demandant de se relever. Elle lui demanda pardon, il s'excusa aussi.

"Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer Cley... Elle insista longtemps sur le prénom en le regardant sensuellement dans les yeux.  
-Moi de même princesse."

Il avait l'air hypnotisé par la brune. Elle s'en félicita. Il partit après s'être incliné les yeux encore rêveurs.

Alors, elle enleva cet air mielleux de son visage en se retournant pour voir si son frère n'avait rien manqué à son petit spectacle. Non, il avait assisté à tout vu comment il regardait sa sœur. Alors avec un sourire mi-vainqueur, mi-moqueur elle plongea dans un révérence en regardant tout aussi fixement Joffrey.

Il ne tenterait rien ici, et surtout pas avec un noble nordien. Elle se vanta de son coup de maitre avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'air frais. La légère brise qui souffle dans les régions nordiques l'apaisèrent et elle se calma.

Rappeler Edwin avait rendu triste la brune, il avait été son grand ami. C'était un domestique du Donjon Rouge et il avait été très proche d'elle. Joffrey était très protecteur voire même possessif, chaque homme qui tourne autour de sa sœur est une menace, a tuer...

Il avait fait croire à son père que le jeune homme avait failli la violer et le roi de colère l'avait mis à mort. Lyanna n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre son frère de sa vie. Elle a cru qu'elle allait le tuer...

Elle se frotta les bras sous le souvenir mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des frissons. Elle se retourna pour entrer à nouveau dans la salle.

Mais elle entendit des bruits sourds, elle décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'il sa passait. Et alors, elle vit Jon devant elle en train de martyriser un pauvre mannequin de son épée. Elle avança et vit une petite boule de poils blanche s'approcher d'elle, elle se baissa pour le câliner légèrement puis elle se leva.

" Que vous a fait ce pauvre mannequin ? Le questionna-t-elle, légèrement amusé.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas être à l'intérieur et profiter du banquet ? lui répondit-il sèchement.  
\- Et vous alors ? Lui répond-t-elle du tac au tac, agacée par ce ton qu'il prenait avec elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas à y participer, dit-il en continuant à taper sur son mannequin. Je n'ai pas été invité.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes bien un fils du seigneur Stark.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas UN fils, vous savez pourtant ce que je suis, je suis le bâtard, le Snow, le moins que rien ! Hurla-t-il en se retournant face à elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne vous connais pas, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un moins que rien, murmura-t-elle gênée par leur proximité  
\- Vous n'en savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que je vis, vous êtes la petite chérie, la petite princesse à son cher petit papa et...  
\- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça, vous ne savez pas qui je suis alors ça suffit ! Vous êtes qu'un idiot !" Dit-elle au bord des larmes en tournant les talons , en colère et déçue de lui et d'elle même.

Comment avait-elle put être séduite par lui ? Il était impoli et horriblement énervant, même plus que Theon. Elle retourna immédiatement à la fête en essayant de peindre un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres en retournant à la fête, seul son oncle Ned perçut une lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux bleus ayant pris les allures d'un ciel d'orages.

Elle resta debout à observer les gens et comment son père lui faisait honte quand quelqu'un lui toucha le dos de ses mains froides.

"Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour porter des robes comme ça même dans le Nord." rigola la voix.

Elle sourit en se retournant et sauta dans les bras de l'homme.

"Benjen! Par les Septs comment tu à vieilli!  
-Et toi aussi, tu as vu?  
-Quoi?!  
-Tu as une ride juste là."

Il pointa son doigt juste au dessus de ses sourcils. Elle le fusilla du regard.

"Ahahah! Mais quel comique!"

Il était hilare en voyant la jeune princesse avec les mains sur ses hanches. Ned arriva derrière eux en plaisantant également.

"Mon frère! Toujours aussi intéressé par les banquets à ce que je vois!  
-Ne rigole pas Ben... Tu es aussi là à présent."

Ils parlèrent un peu, la princesse voulut les laisser seuls mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir le cadet des Stark l'appela.

"Tu viens à la chasse demain?  
-Bah bien sûr que oui! Je vais vous mettre minable.  
-Ce que tu crois, blagua le seigneur du Nord.  
-Allez je vous parie..."

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

"Je vous parie ce bracelet en or que je rapporte au minimum une biche et pas vous.  
-Vendu!" Répondit Benjen.

Ils se serrèrent la main sous Ned qui roulaient des yeux. Finalement elle retourna s'asseoir à la table sous le regard noir de son frère.

"Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon oncle Benjen, dit Robb.  
-Il venait souvent à Port-Réal pour la Garde."

Elle lui sourit gentiment mais elle voyait que son frère tournait encore autour de la jeune Sansa. Elle s'approcha près de lui et chuchota à son oreille:

"Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou je te jure que tu le regretteras...  
-Je ne prends pas tes ordres de toi sœurette. Si Père me dit qu'elle deviendra ma femme tu ne pourras rien y faire d'ici..."

Elle lui lança un regard noir en lui tapant la jambe sous la table.

A la fin de la soirée, tout le monde allât se coucher. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jon et à la façon dont il l'avait traité.

Elle essayait de lui trouver une raison à ce comportement mais elle fut coupée par un léger toquement à sa porte. Il s'agissait de Tommen qui éprouvait le besoin de dormir avec sa grande sœur. Ayant pitié, elle accueillit la petite tête blonde dans ses bras et s'endormit avec lui. Cette nuit, elle rêva de yeux noirs, d'épée et de jument blanche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour les reviews, etc... ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **:D Enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la toucher. C'était Jane, sa femme de chambre.

"Désolé de vous réveiller si tôt, ma lady mais votre père m'envoie vous chercher, chuchota la jeune servante pour éviter de réveiller le jeune prince dormant à coté de Lyanna.  
\- Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée et râpeuse.  
\- Pour la chasse, bien sûr !" Lui répondit la soubrette comme si c'était évident.

Lyanna avait totalement oublié mais heureuse à l'idée d'oublier ses états d'âme, se leva brusquement presque en réveillant Tommen toujours endormi à ses côtés. Elle demanda à Jane d'aller lui chercher de l'eau.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, coiffa ses cheveux de 2 tresses au sommet de sa tête laissant le reste de ses cheveux libres. Puis sortit en mettant sa cape et l'épée que son père lui a offerte l'année dernière, c'était une épée en acier valyrien avec le pommeau en forme de tête de cerf nommée Loyale.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut Jon parlant avec son demi-frère Robb. Elle le vit s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'elle passa mais elle ne le regarda pas en retour. Elle dit bonjour à l'héritier Stark et partit rejoindre sa jument.

Puis, elle embrassa son oncle Ned, et passa devant son père sans lui adresser un mot, toujours énervée de la façon dont il s'était comporté hier soir. Ned leva un sourcil perplexe se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas bonjour.

"LYANNA ! Beugla Robert, VIENS EMBRASSER TON ROI COMME IL SE DOIT !"

Le regard méprisant, elle s'avança et s'agenouilla en marmonnant "Mon roi", puis elle partit en direction de son cheval. Toutes les personnes ayant assisté à cette scène retinrent leur souffle se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Mais Robert se calma d'un coup et eut un regard triste en direction de sa fille en montant à cheval. Ned n'en revenait pas, que venait-il de se passer ? Il était en colère et tout d'un coup, il se calmait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car le convoi de chasse partit au trot en direction des forêts jouxtant le château.

Il se passa deux heures et on eut récolté que 5 lapins, 3 sangliers et 6 perdrix. Le petit groupe se composant du roi, d'Eddard Stark, son fils héritier Robb, son autre fils bâtard, Jon, accompagnés de leurs loups ainsi quelques seigneurs du Nord comme les Karstark, les Manderly et les Omble, erraient tranquillement dans le bois en recherche de plus gros gibier. Eddard et Robert discutaient ensemble de leurs souvenirs communs avant la rébellion, Robb et Jon discutait à voix basse. En bref, tout le monde était en petit groupe, sauf Lyanna qui ne s'intégrait à aucun groupe totalement composé d'hommes braillant de leurs guerres passées ou celles à venir. Elle restait sur le vif sans se préoccuper des autres, ni des regards insistants de Jon sur sa personne.

Tout d'un coup, Lyanna entendit un bruit, et vit une silhouette à sa gauche. Elle la suivit au galop, remarquant que c'était une biche. Lorsqu'on la vit partir tout le monde la suivit. Robert en premier, il arriva à la hauteur de sa fille et lui parla pour la conseiller. Tout en étant au galop, on la vit prendre son arc à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis viser et décocher la flèche qui partit s'engouffrer dans le cou de la biche. La malheureuse créature tomba à terre.

Elle ne se préoccupa de personne.

"Par les Septs! J'ai raté! Dit-elle en se tapant la jambe.

Elle alla vers la biche qui était en train d'agoniser. Elle s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle en chuchotant calmement.

"Chut.. je suis désolé, disait-elle."

Elle chanta une petite berceuse pour la calmer. C'était l'un des cuisiniers de Port-Réal qui lui avait expliqué que de chanter permettait à la viande de se détendre.

Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la bête se calmer totalement. Alors à ce moment là, elle prit le cou de la biche et la tordit. La bête tomba inerte sur les jambes de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les regards impressionnés de toute l'assistance et fière de montrer ses habiletés de femme, sourit tristement au groupe. Elle resta quelques instants perdue dans les yeux du beau bâtard mais baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Son père également la félicita mais elle ne put lui retourner son sourire toujours aussi énervée après ce dernier. Ils récupérèrent le cadavre de la biche et continuèrent leur chasse.

Quant tout à coup, on ne sait pourquoi, la jument de Lyanna se mit à faire des bonds incontrôlables. La brune, habituée au comportement de son cheval un peu capricieux tenta tant bien que mal de l'arrêter mais elle n'y arriva pas et tomba violemment de la jument blanche.

Tous les hommes sautèrent de leurs chevaux pour venir en aide à la princesse qui râla en marmonnant qu'elle pouvait très bien se relever toute seule. Son père pria pour qu'elle n'eut rien de cassé sinon il allait subir les foudres de sa femme ; finalement elle s'en sortit avec une légère gène au bras droit ainsi qu'à une belle frayeur.

Elle ne put remonter à cheval car en se ruant, la jument s'était blessée à la patte, Lyanna devra donc retourner au château. Ned proposa de la raccompagner mais Robert lui ordonna de rester et d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Ned sans se retourner, demanda à Jon de rentrer avec elle. Le brun regarda son père avec une pointe de haine et d'incompréhension. La princesse faillit retomber par terre, elle ne voulait plus être seule à son coté et en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait; elle avait peur.

Elle s'écria donc aussitôt que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule mais son père la fusilla du regard et elle se retracta; elle ne voulait pas mettre son père en colère contre elle ; il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit d'être en colère contre lui voyons ! Tous les autres partirent excepté Lyanna, Jon et son loup albinos, Fantôme. Lyanna resta muette et partit à pied suivit de sa jument se le regarder ou lui parler.

"Où allez-vous? demanda le brun.  
\- Je vais au Mur, tiens! dit Lyanna agacée par sa question. Je retourne à Winterfell bien sûr!  
\- Si vous continuez dans cette direction vous vous retrouverez surement au Mur mais pas à Winterfell." dit-il en essayant de masquer son hilarité face à la brune perdue.

Elle le fusilla du regard et partit à l'opposé, Jon la suivit sur son cheval, son loup trottinant à son coté. Elle l'amusait, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop aux descriptions de sa tante, aussi téméraire et impétueuse.

Mais il vit Lyanna devant elle tout d'un coup tomber comme si ses jambes l'avait lâché. Il sauta de son cheval rapidement et se précipita sur elle. Lyanna avait mal, sa jambe lui brûlait ou elle ne sait quoi, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher dessus.

"Dites-moi où avez-vous mal, dit Jon qui était arrivé très vite vers elle.  
\- Non mais je vais bien ne vous en faites pas." lui répondit-elle froidement en essayant de se relever.

Elle se releva mais aussitôt elle grimaça, elle avait dut se casser quelque chose lorsqu'elle était tombée. Elle faillit rechuter heureusement Jon la rattrapa. C'était gênant, son visage était trop près de celui de l'homme.

"Vous n'allez pas bien, répondit le bâtard en la grondant gentiment. Asseyez vous que je regarde ça de plus près.  
\- Vous êtes mestre alors?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement mais elle se tut lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard et fit ce qu'il lui demanda.

Il prit sa jambe droite et la tâta pour voir où et si sa jambe était cassée. La brune le regarda faire; il était si concentré, elle se demanda où il avait apprit ça.

" Je suis désolée que par ma faute vous ne pouvez plus aller chasser, lui dit-elle sincèrement après un long blanc.  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave, de toute façon, je n'aime pas trop chasser, il y a trop de monde." lui répondit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres en continuant à masser sa jambe.

Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il lui toucha le tibia, ce n'était pas cassé mais elle aurait surement un bleu.

" Je tiens également à vous faire des excuses pour hier, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, je n'avais rien contre vous , seulement j'étais énervé contre plusieurs personnes m'ayant insulté et vous êtes tombez au mauvais moment. Je suis un idiot...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répondit-elle étonnée par ses propos, vous n'êtes certainement pas un idiot, simplement je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire traiter comme cela et j'ai un peu le sang chaud, je m'énerve au quart de tour."

Elle l'entendit émettre un petit rire.

"- Nous voilà un point commun alors... Vous ne pourrez pas marcher pour retourner au château, c'est beaucoup trop loin, dit-il en se relevant.  
\- Il faut bien que je le fasse, Fury est blessée, dit-elle en essayant de se relever.  
\- Montez sur mon cheval, je ne peux pas vous laissez vous débrouiller toute seule, mon père me tuerait, dit-il, venez sur mon cheval."

Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui et la fit grimper sur sa monture. Il monta ensuite derrière elle et il partit au pas en direction du château Stark. Lyanna était gênée par cette proximité pourtant très agréable, il dégageait une odeur de pins et de loup, un peu étrange mais pas déplaisante.

Ils parlèrent pendant le trajet et rigolèrent sur le banquet de la veille, sur quelques personnalités bizarres. Ils se surprirent à avoir des points communs l'un pensant qu'elle était une enfant gâtée et l'autre pensant qu'il était désagréable et un peu trop baratineur. Finalement ils avaient tous les deux faux, et cela les fit rire. Ils parlèrent encore d'épées et de joute, Jon se moquant d'elle lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle pourrait lui botter les fesses et se promirent d'effectuer ce combat un jour.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cour du château, où Hodor se précipita pour récupérer les chevaux. Lyanna lui expliqua la chute de sa jument et elle espéra qu'il ait compris ses explications.

Jon l'aida à marcher en la laissant s'appuyer sur elle. Joffrey arriva vers eux d'une manière orgueilleuse qui ne quittait plus depuis le début du séjour.

"Alors ? On traîne avec un bâtard maintenant ?" Dit-il bien fort à sa sœur avec un air de dégoût.

Tous le monde autour d'eux s'arrêta à ses mots n'appréciant pas trop le fait qu'on critique un fils du pays et Jon devint rouge de rage.

"Alors ? On a trop peur du sang qu'on ne vient pas à la chasse, petit homme ?" Lui répondit-elle aussitôt en l'imitant en train de geindre, souvenir d'une ancienne partie de chasse.

Jon pouffa de rire oubliant les insultes, suivit de Lyanna et ils partirent en riant aux éclat, laissant le blond seul et humilié devant la cour entière riant également aux bons mots de la jeune femme. Elle dut quitter le beau brun lorsqu'elle vit sa mère la regarder avec de gros yeux inquiète.

Une servante qui l'accompagna vint sur la princesse pour l'aider à marcher et la princesse lui fit un signe en se dirigeant vers la reine. Jon ne put regarder autre part et l'admira encore pendant de très longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur du château.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé? demanda sa mère paniquée.  
\- Je suis tombée de cheval, c'est tout mère ne vous énervez pas, s'il vous plait." dit Lyanna en essayant de l'apaiser.

Elle vit bien que ce n'avait pas marché, mais Cersei qui était furieuse contre son mari, essaya de paraître calme devant sa fille ce qui fit plaisir à Lyanna. Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir alors on appela le mestre qui lui dit de se reposer en lui administrant une mixture sur sa jambe devenue quelque peu noire.

Elle s'installa sur son lit avec un livre que son oncle Tyrion lui avait prêté. Toute l'après-midi, Lyanna réfléchit à la matinée qu'elle avait passé et au retour avec Jon. Il la troublait, elle ne devait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui mais elle se sentait attirée comme un aimant, plus elle essayait de le repousser de son esprit, plus vite il revenait.

Au début de la soirée, Lyanna se sentit un peu mieux, sa jambe était moins gonflée et elle pouvait marcher en claudicant un peu; on la laissa donc assister au banquet. La soirée fut la même que la précédente, seulement Robert resta à sa place ou alla voir sa fille qui ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Ned fut impressionné par la jeune fille, grâce à elle, son ami fut aussi sage qu'une image mais elle ne lui parlait toujours pas, il fallait qu'il remédie à ça.

Lorsque tout le monde alla se coucher, Tommen laissa la place à Myrcella pour la nuit dans le lit de Lyanna et cette nuit là, cette dernière rêva de loup, de biche et de Jon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oyez, Oyez! Un nouveau chapitre vient d'être publié pour le plaisir de la communauté! ;)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lyanna se réveilla avec le soleil et se leva en essayant de ne pas éveiller sa petite sœur endormie à son côté. Puis elle se lava et s'habilla comme le jour d'avant d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise en lin blanc immaculée avec une paire de bottes de cuir montant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Sa jambe la gênait encore un peu mais elle arrivait à marcher normalement.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux de la même manière que la veille et sortit doucement de la chambre en faisant attention à sa sœur.

Elle tomba dans la salle de banquet sur son oncle Tyrion en train de déjeuner avec qui elle discuta pendant une bonne demi-heure. Sa mère arriva par la suite et la toisa de la tête au pied.

" Que crois-tu faire habillée comme cela, lui demanda Cersei du bout des lèvres.  
" Et bien, je pensais aller chasser avec père comme hier matin, dit Lyanna doucement.  
" Il en est hors de question, ne te rappelles-tu pas d'hier ?  
\- Si, bien sûr mais on m'a toujours dit qu'un bon cavalier est celui qui chute le plus et...  
\- Et quoi ? C'est celui qui se tue en premier ?! La coupa sa mère.  
\- Non mais...  
\- Ne me répond pas, ton père me soutient sur ce coup, tu ne remonteras pas sur Fury aujourd'hui, recoupa encore Cercei.  
\- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela mère, je vous en supplie ! Dit Lyanna en se jetant aux genoux de sa mère.  
\- Juste pour deux jours, c'est tout, je veux que tu te comportes en vrai lady pas en sauvageonne, peut-tu faire ça pour moi ?"

Sa mère n'allait pas lâcher, ça Lyanna le savait. Alors elle soupira en regardant par terre.

"Oui mère."répondit la brune en soupirant.

Elle partit dans sa chambre tout de suite. Elle trouva Mary dans sa chambre avec une robe bleue dans sa main. Elle soupira encore et la laissa l'habiller et la coiffer d'une coiffure à la mode de la capitale que la soubrette avait appris. Elle vit les hommes partirent encore pour la chasse, ce qui valut un nouveau soupir de la part de Lyanna.

Enfin, elle attendit sa petite sœur et elles allèrent toutes les deux dans le salon où se trouvait quelques jeunes lady dont les filles Stark et d'autres filles de seigneurs du Nord présents à Winterfell à cause du voyage du roi.

La vieille septa l'accueillit en grande pompe presque hypocritement et la fit asseoir près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour ce qu'elle apprécia quand même. Elle vit en face d'elle Sansa et Arya toutes les deux si différentes l'une de l'autre : l'une était heureuse de se trouver ici dans cette salle à jouer la parfaite épouse alors que la plus petite semblait prête à vouloir partir en courant.

Cette dernière était plus que jalouse de la Baratheon car elle avait le droit d'aller chasser alors que la Stark ne pouvait monter à cheval sans que sa septa ou sa mère ne la gronde.

Lyanna n'aimait pas trop se trouver ici à coudre, il n'y avait pas assez d'action pour elle, parfois elle aimait bien s'asseoir au calme avec un livre ou quelque chose que sa nourrice lui donnait à faire mais c'était très inhabituel. Elke savait le faire, être la parfaite petite dame mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle s'appliqua tout de même à faire la parfaite demoiselle de qualité pour que les retombées de la septa soit bonnes du coté de sa mère et la laisse poursuivre ses activités extérieures.

Elle se sentit dépaysée autour de ces filles qui piaillaient sur quelques potins et beaucoup sur Joffrey « le beau lion ». Lyanna ria en silence en voyant la façon impensable dont était dépeint son petit frère par ces jeunes naïves.

Elle soupira encore une fois en reprenant son travail, elle s'ennuyait assise à prétendre être une demoiselle parfaite comme l'était sa petite sœur ou Sansa tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de partir, d'envoyer tout valser et de s'enfuir sur Fury.

Elle se reprit et sourit en retour à Sansa qui la regardait depuis quelques minutes sûrement. La rousse s'avança vers elle en laissant ses amies nordiennes très hypocrites selon la princesse. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et elles parlèrent et firent connaissance toute la matinée.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle se décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu et être dans le calme, elle entendait encore les voix des fans de Joffrey hurler dans sa tête. Elle arriva en claudicant et s'allongea sur son lit épuisée par ce début de journée si calme.

Elle sentit sa jambe l'élancer un peu mais elle pouvait supporter cette douleur. Elle mangea dans la salle du banquet avec sa mère, Tommen et Myrcella ainsi que Sansa, Arya et leur mère. Jaime devait se balader autour du château et Tyrion écumer les bordels des alentours.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence, bien trop calme au goût de Sansa qui commença alors une discussion sur la mode vestimentaire de Port Réal. Que cette fille était gentille mais naïve, jugea Lyanna. Elle répondit à ses questions par compassion et aussi parce que jouer à ça l'amusait. Elle se prit au jeu avec la rousse et elles continuèrent leur conversation en retournant chez la septa.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à écouter la septa ou bien des fois une fille lire des histoires du temps d'Aegon Le Conquérant. Lyanna leva les yeux aux ciel, par les Septs il y a plus importants que des beaux chevaliers dans la vie ! Mais en pensant à sa phrase, elle se mit à penser involontairement à son chevalier servant, celui qu'il l'avait aidé et soigné hier, elle en sourit timidement comme si il avait été devant elle.

Pensant que l'histoire lui plaisait, Sansa fit un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle amie ce qui fit sourire encore plus la princesse.

Elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre où le spectacle était bien plus intéressant que les histoires de la vieille. Le ballet des domestiques dans la cour ne cessait jamais et l'on pouvait voir les forgerons travailler leurs armes, les servantes porter des draps ou des bacs d'eau.

Enfin, elle vit les chevaux dans la cour la chasse était finie. Elle observa le convoi rentrer et les valets s'affairer autour d'eux pour prendre leurs montures, les décharger de leurs gibiers ou de leurs armes.

Lyanna avait envie de se frapper elle-même, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas contrôlé Fury ! Si elle l'avait fait, elle ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui à faire semblant de fantasmer sur des chevaliers morts depuis des centenaires ! Elle continua à guetter les hommes et vit Jon au loin qui l'observait à travers la fenêtre. Elle lui sourit en retour à son sourire timide puis, il alla vers la Tour Brisée qu'on voyait de là où se tenait Lyanna, et la regarda longuement comme pour lui faire passer un message.

Quand il y pénétra, la princesse comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle inventa un petit mensonge à la septa en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et qu'elle avait peur de massacrer l'humeur joviale des demoiselles présentes avec elle. La septa toujours hypocritement acquiesça et la laissa partir.

Elle partit donc discrètement dans la tour en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle arriva en haut et le vit assis au bord de la fenêtre en train de réfléchir. Malicieusement, Lyanna se rapprocha sans faire aucun de bruit.

" BOOUHHH ! hurla-t-elle à son oreille en le prenant par les épaules.  
\- Aaaaaah !" Fit le Snow en sursauta haut.

Elle était pliée de rire, le petit cri de fillette qu'il avait poussé était horriblement drôle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter même en voyant le regard mauvais de Jon sur elle. Elle dut s'asseoir à cause de son fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer.

"C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?" Demanda Jon impatiemment.

Lyanna prit des profondes inspirations et ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser à sa tête et son cri, ce qui la fit encore pouffer de rire. Cela lui prit au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes pour arriver à se calmer. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et le vit la fixer un peu étrangement.

" C'est bon, c'est fini je te jure ! Dit-elle en restant tant bien que mal sérieuse.  
\- Juré ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Mais oui c'est bon!"

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et ils regardèrent par la fenêtre l'agitation incessante de Winterfell.

" Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Ça va, elle est moins gonflée qu'hier... J'ai hâte qu'elle guérisse, je n'en peut plus de rester là-bas !  
\- Tu te plains alors que tu est au chaud à l'intérieur, près d'un feu, j'aimerais bien être à ta place moi !  
\- Non tu ne veux pas être à ma place, je te le jure !  
\- Ah bon et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Si tu étais à ma place, tu sauterais par la fenêtre !"

Jon ne put retenir son hilarité.

"Non mais c'est vrai Jon !" essaya de justifier Lyanna.

Et elle lui expliqua sa journée passée à écouter des jeunes amourachées d'hommes qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu ou de son abruti de frère. Jon n'en pouvait plus, il rigolait tellement que Lyanna ne put que l'accompagner. Ils passèrent une heure à rigoler sur les comportements des filles que décrivait la princesse.

Quand Lyanna vit le soleil commencer à se coucher, elle se rendit compte que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger, ils descendirent rapidement de la tour, elle remit quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient essayé de partir de sa coiffure et lissa sa jupe puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre la salle du banquet.

En chemin, elle rencontra Robb, Jon et Theon et ils partirent en direction de la salle de banquet en discutant de la chasse d'aujourd'hui, Lyanna était tellement jalouse d'eux, ce qui fit rire les trois garçons.

Ils laissèrent Jon - malheureusement - à une table et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la table principale. Elle sourit à ses oncles ainsi qu'à Ned qui lui retourna son sourire. Son sourire s'évanouit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit son père même si elle ne lui en voulait plus trop, elle était quand même mécontente qu'il se soit montré en spectacle comme cela devant sa famille et ses sujets éloignés.

Elle alla s'asseoir à un bout de table entre Sansa et Arya en train de se disputer comme d'habitude et en face des deux garçons avec qui elle discuta pendant la soirée. La soirée se termina comme d'habitude en joie malgré le début mouvementé et un peu ennuyeux. Lyanna se dit qu'ils allaient tous lui manquer lorsqu'elle partirait d'ici pour rejoindre sa maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Comment allez-vous? Désolé pour le retard mais les cours là j'en peux plus... Hâte d'être en vacances! En tout cas profitez et gros bisous!**

 **Merci encore pour tout, etc... C'est trop bien je pensais pas que mon histoire serait suivie par des gens, donc merci! :***

 **Enjoy! 3**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée d'après se déroula comme la veille, d'un ennui presque total, seule Sansa arrivait on ne sait comment à redonner son sourire à la princesse.

Même Lyanna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aimait beaucoup la rousse qui était tout ce que la princesse détestait à la capitale. Elle ne fit pas semblant de travailler et passa la journée à regarder par la fenêtre comme la veille le monde extérieur qui commençait à manquer à la brune.

L'après-midi, elle vit Robb, Theon et Jon rentrer au château et commencer à s'entraîner sous les regards de Rodrick Cassel, leur maître d'armes. Elle les regarda avec intérêt, étudiant leurs techniques de combats et rit sous cape lorsque l'un des trois se faisait battre minablement.

Elle remarqua que Robb ne protégeait pas assez son côté droit, Jon pas assez satête et Theon attaquait sans se préoccuper de se défendre ;il était trop fier c'est peu être pour ça qu'il se faisait battre à chaque fois.

Elle les observa encore un moment jusqu'à ce que la septa libère les jeunes filles pour se préparer avant le dîner. Lyanna se précipita dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle se balada dans la cour et ses pas la dirigea vers l'écurie où elle rendit visite à sa jument.

Elle était au fond du bâtiment, brossée par le palefrenier Hodor. Elle lui sourit gentiment et alla câliner la robe blanche de la jument. Elle ne vit pas une silhouette derrièreelle s'approcher et la surprendre.

Elle poussa un hoquet surprise et se retourna précipitamment pour voir celui qui lui as fait peur et vit deux yeux noirs rieurs la regarder. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vengeance ridicule et ratée car elle n'avait pas poussé un cri aussi désopilant que le Snow.

" Franchement, tu n'as que ça à faire ? Demanda la princesse en prenant un air faussementsérieux d'un coup.  
\- Je prévois cette revanche depuis hier, je suis rancunier, répondit Jon un sourire narquois.  
\- En tout cas c'est raté, j'ai eus moins peur que toi, le grand guerrier !  
\- Ne te moques pas ou tu vas le regretter...  
\- Ah bon ? J'attends de voir ça !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attends que tu guérisses et après je vais te battre à plate couture !  
\- On verra, on verra..."

Ils passèrent une bonne vingtaine deminutes dans l'écurie au coté de Fury à expliquer comment l'un allait battre l'autre. Elle monta vite dans sa chambre pour se changer. Le banquet avait été retardé car les hommes n'étaient toujours pas rentrés au château.

Alors, Lyanna sortit et chercha de la compagnie, elle heurta Robb. Il lui sourit et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à un salon où elle retrouva Jon ainsi que Theon. Sansa devait être dans sa chambre pareil pour la jeune Arya. Elle alla directement s'asseoir à côté de Jon, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment, car Theon la regarda suspicieusement.

" Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demanda le Greyjoy, surpris.  
\- Oui, c'est mon ami, répondit Lyanna en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bâtard.  
\- Toi qui disais que je ne parlerai jamais avec une princesse voilà que je m'en suis faite une amie." dit Jon pour masquer la gêne que la princesse vit sur son visage.

Lyanna était un peu vexée quand elle le vit prendre sa main et la reposer, elle se sentit triste, elle venait de se prendre un râteau comme ça ... Ils passèrent le temps en parlant, Lyanna trouvait ces trois garçons très drôle même Theon qui pourtant pouvait être très lourd était plutôt gentil quand il abandonnait cet air hautain « à la Joffrey ».

Lorsqu'un valet vint leur dire que le banquet allait être servi, ils partirent toujours en racontant des blagues jusqu'à la salle de banquet. Ils firent la même que la veille et passèrent le dîner à entendre comment le roi avait transpercé un puma de la taille d'un mammouth.

Lyanna leva les yeux au ciel, son père et les histoires, vu comment il fabulait le puma devait être aussi géant qu'un gros chien. Ah ! Les hommes et leurs besoins de montrer que c'est eux les meilleurs ! Elle vit le regard d'Eddard et vu l'hilarité dans ses yeux, oui, elle avait raison... pas plus gros qu'un chat lepuma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Avant d'aller se coucher, sa mère vint la voir pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait reprendre ses activités extérieures à partir de demain. Elle fut si contente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie et de serrer sa mère dans ses bras qui devint rigide.

Elle se fit réprimander car une princesse ne doit pas montrer ses émotions,etc... Sauf que Lyanna s'en fichait royalement, elle était si contente ! Elle partit se coucher excitée comme une puce ne pensant qu'elle retrouverait les contrées nordiennes, le vent sur son visage et à ses côtés Jon... Jon non, Robb oui. Jon ne l'aimait pas, il allait partir au Mur mais Robb était son futur mari, elle devait l'aimer ou du moins ne plus penser à son demi-frère.

Le lendemain, Lyanna se réveilla aux aurores tellement elle était excitée. Puis elle se lava et s'habilla comme les jours d'avant son accident d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise en lin blanc immaculée avec une paire de bottes de cuir montant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Sa jambe ne la gênait plus du tout, un miracle du mestre.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux de la même façon que les jours précédents et sortit de sa chambre précipitamment. Elle tomba dans la salle de banquet sur son oncle Tyrion en train de déjeuner avec qui elle discuta pendant une bonne demi-heure en attendant que tout le monde se réveille.

Puis, son père les rejoignit ainsi que la famille Stark et Lannister. Elle les salua tous sauf son père, cette fois-ci c'était du sérieux pensa Cersei. En effet, d'habitude ce n'était que pour quelques heures, là cela faisait au moins trois jours.

Lyanna n'était pas en colère que pour son attitude. Enfin, pour on ne sait quelle raison,

Robert et Ned se disputèrent car le roi finit par dire que sa fille pourrait battre Robb à l'épée, le Stark paria au roi qui accepta pour sa fille. Lyanna était horrifiée, elle allait se battre à l'épée devant tout le monde, elle allait perdre c'est sûr, sa jambe venait d'être guérie et elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'entraîner depuis le début du séjour.

Ils allèrent dehors, Cersei protestant en disant que sa fille ne pouvait combattre un homme mais on ne l'écouta pas et l'on prépara les deux enfants. Robert vint voir sa fille :

"Écoutes, même si tu me fais la tête, écoutes mes conseils. Tu est douée, tu as eu les meilleurs maîtres d'armes, tu sauras quoi faire."

C'était vrai, Syrio Forel, qui était son professeur depuis ses 7 ans était le meilleur et lui avait tout apprit. Elle reprit confiance en elle et était sûre de lui botter les fesses. Soudain, elle vit Jon apparaître derrière son frère et lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille puis il la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui la fit rougir.

" Tu ne me battras pas Lya', dit Robb en jouant avec son épée.  
\- Ah bon ? Répondit Lyana amusée, c'est ce que l'on va voir !"

Enfin, Robert annonça le début du combat, il fut court et propre Lyanna se rua sur lui tout de suite, ce qui le déstabilisa ne pensant pas qu'elle allait attaquer comme cela directement. Elle le frappa, une fois sur le ventre, l'autre à l'épaule gauche et le fit tomber. Il perdit, ce qui provoqua le rire de toute l'assemblée dont celui de Jon, impressionnée par les talents de stratège de la princesse.

Ned cria à la triche alors Lyanna le défia. Il hésita un moment mais Robert accepta pour lui.

" D'accord mais à une condition, dit le Stark en se frottant le menton.  
\- Laquelle ? Demanda Lyanna inquiète.  
\- Si je gagne, tu devra reparler à ton père, dit-il sournoisement.  
\- ...D'accord! Et si je gagne, tu me devra un service, lui répondit-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Que le combat commence !" Rugit le roi.

Et c'est alors que dura une longue danse, Lyanna n'attaquait jamais connaissant son oncle, elle savait qu'elle se ferait battre par sa force. Elle devait être plus maligne. Il attaqua plus fort, Lyanna parât de toute ses forces et quelques demoiselles dont Sansa poussèrent un petit cri.

Quant à Jon, il était inquiet se demandant comment ce combat allait terminer. A un moment, Ned donna un coup un peu fort ce qui fit tomber la jeune guerrière par terre qui poussa un cri de douleur. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Ned vit ses épaules bouger comme si elle pleurait, il se précipita vers elle croyant l'avoir blessée accidentellement.

Alors qu'il se baissa pour la voir mieux, comme un éclair, la jeune fille le fit trébucher. En rouvrant les yeux, le nordien aperçut son épée d'entraînement sur sa gorge et des yeux bleus malicieux au dessus de lui. Elle avait réussi à le berner.

Aussitôt, tout le monde applaudit et le roi se précipita sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ria à ce geste, et regarda son oncle Ned, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rester fâchée longtemps contre son père.

"Quel est ce service que je dois te rendre ? Demanda le Stark heureux malgré sa défaite de ce retournement de situation.  
"Pour l'instant, je n'en ait pas à te demander, mais garde le en tête s'il te plaît.  
" Je ne l'oublierai pas, ne t'inquiète pas." lui promit-il sur son honneur.

Ainsi passa la semaine suivante, le matin, elle partait à la chasse avec son père ou s'entraînait à l'épée contre Robb, Jon ou parfois Theon, provoquant les fous rires des deux Stark et de la princesse surtout lorsque c'était contre le Fer-Né qui était très mauvais joueur.

Puis, l'après-midi, discrètement, elle s'enfuyait vers la Tour Brisée pour rejoindre Jon et là, ils discutèrent de nombreuses heures de l'un et de l'autre, se racontant leurs passés, leurs secrets qu'ils n'avaient avoués à personne.

Ils attendaient ces moment avec impatience l'un comme l'autre car c'était les seuls moments où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes et non des marionnettes de leurs parents.

Ils devinrent rapidement de très bon amis cependant, plus ils se parlaient, plus l'un comme l'autre sentait qu'ils tombaient irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une après-midi où Lyanna était dehors avec la famille Stark à rire et à se plaindre de Joffrey et de ses manières, ils virent une servante Stark avancer vers eux. Elle emmena Lyanna ainsi que Sansa et Robb dans la salle du banquet.

Lyanna eut un pressentiment c'était le moment fatidique. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle, rejoint par Joffrey et du roi.

" Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" Demanda le roi d'un air de sérieux qui ne lui allait pas trop.

Les 4 adolescents se regardèrent intrigués, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire. Robert reprit la parole.

" J'ai eu de très longues discussion avec Eddard et nous avons conclu à une alliance entre nos deux familles. Nous avons décidé que Joffrey épousera Sansa et Robb épousera Lyanna d'ici deux ans. "

Lyanna sentit son monde s'écrouler, elle ne voulait pas épouser Robb, il était gentil mais elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Mais elle sut rester digne sachant qu'une lady ou une princesse n'obtient un mariage d'amour que très rarement, et ne montra aucune faiblesse se contentant d'un petit sourire en direction de son fiancé, lui rayonnant de bonheur de cette nouvelle.

Quant à Sansa, elle dut éviter de sauter en l'air tellement elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle elle allait enfin devenir reine.

" Nous l'annoncerons ce soir au dîner." dit Ned, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

Ils sortirent de la salle tous les quatre et Lyanna dut s'excuser auprès des deux Stark et de son frère et elle partit en courant.

Elle monta jusqu'à la Tour Brisée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle alla s'écrouler vers la fenêtre en repensant à ces 2 semaines de bonheur passés et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jon, non à Robb. De son coté, Robb courut presque pour annoncer la nouvelle à Jon et Theon mais ne trouva que ce dernier.

" Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive, dit Robb tout excité.  
\- Qu'il y a t-il ?  
\- C'est moi qui vais épouser Lyanna, dit le Stark en bombant le torse, fier.  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi mais un peu jaloux à vrai dire !Bravo mon frère ! Lui répondit le Fer-Né en tapant dans ses mains.  
\- Je sais, lui dit Robb un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais est-ce que tu sais où est Jon ? J'aurais voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne au banquet vu son amitié avec elle, dit-il inquiet pour son demi-frère.  
\- La dernière fois, on l'a appelé à l'écurie, depuis je n'ai vu ni lui, ni son satané loup."

Robb partit donc à sa recherche. De son coté, Jon avait vu Lyanna partir en courant et il l'avait suivit jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il l'a vit écroulée à coté de la fenêtre en train de pleurer. Il se précipita vers elle, inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il prenant la tête de la princesse dans ses mains.  
\- Ri... Rien, ne t'en... fais pas, lui répondit-elle secouée par les sanglots.  
\- Ne me dis pas rien, tu ne pleures pas pour rien, tu n'as même pas pleuré lorsque tu est tombée, lui dit-il en essayant d'essuyer le flot intarissable de larmes qui s'écoulait sur ses joues rouges.  
\- J... je vais me mar... marier, lui dit-elle en essayant de sa calmer et d'essuyer ses joues toutes mouillées.  
\- Oh... , Jon fut tout d'un coup déçu, il n'avait jamais espéré se marier avec elle, après tout il n'est qu'un bâtard et elle, une princesse mais il en avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
\- Mon père me marie avec ton frère." Lui dit-elle en essayant de sa calmer et de retenir ses larmes.

Jon la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, il était content pour son frère mais était extrêmement jaloux, il s'était imaginé à son coté, Fantôme, courant après leurs enfants heureux tous ensemble. Mais il devait abandonner ses rêves absurdes. Il sentit Lyanna se calmer mais le serrer encore plus.

Enfin, elle le lâcha.

" Tu aurais put tomber sur pire que mon frère, au moins tu seras heureuse ici à Winterfell.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux épouser, dit-elle et essuyant les dernières larmes de ses joues et en enserrant ses bras.  
\- Ah bon , tu veux te marier avec Theon?" Lui dit-il tentant de la faire sourire.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus en se rapprochant de lui.

"En fait, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne peut quitter mes pensées, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Ah... soupira-t-il jaloux de cette personne inconnue.  
\- Et... cette personne se trouve à mon coté en ce moment, je l'aime depuis que mon regard à croisé le sien..." lui murmura-t-elle gênée.

Le cœur de Jon manqua un battement, elle l'aimait, lui le bâtard ? Elle se moquait de lui c'était certain. Il la regarda avec des gros yeux et vit dans ceux de la jeune fille que c'était la vérité. Elle se leva et prit le chemin de l'escalier pour partir loin de lui.

" Il fallait que cela sorte, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, je suis désolée de te sortir cela comme ça, surtout que ça ne doit pas être réciproque. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi..."

Jon s'était levé en une fraction de seconde et la colla au mur derrière eux, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la belle brune, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de Lyanna. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"On ne peux pas, ton frère, ton père, mon père... murmura-t-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.  
-C'est impossible entre nous." lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Et finalement, il se rapprocha d'elle, rompant les quelques centimètres restant et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, pudiquement, puis il approfondit son baiser et son emprise, avidement, en cherchant toujours plus.

Il déplaça une de ses mains derrière le cou de la brune, l'autre au creux de ses reins, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses cheveux bouclés. En cet instant, tout disparut autour d'eux, il ne restait qu'eux et ce baiser.

Soudain, Jon détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et ils se regardèrent d'abord abasourdis à bout de souffle puis Lyanna sourit. Jon était également heureux mais il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait. Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis ils se détachèrent pour se regarder. Ils s'assirent sur la fenêtre face à face.

" Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? lui dit Jon en caressant la joue de la princesse aussi douce que du satin.  
\- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, lui répondit-elle reprenant conscience de son geste. Je veux rester avec toi, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas, je vais rejoindre la Garde de Nuit et toi tu vas te marier à mon frère, répondit-il se sentant de plus en plus mal par rapport à Robb.  
\- Partons tous les deux, abandonnons tous et enfuyons nous loin de tous ! Dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.  
\- Non, Lyanna lui répondit-il essayant de la calmer et de la raisonner. Tu veux vraiment passer toute ta vie à te cacher sachant la réaction de ton père, ou à ne plus voir tes parents et tes frères et sœurs ?  
\- Mais si je suis avec toi, lui dit-elle, les yeux emplit de tristesse et de désespoir.  
\- On ne peut pas tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lui dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.  
-... Alors profitons des semaines qu'il nous reste." répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne pensa pas à ce qu'elle a dit, elle voulait lui faire changer d'avis.

Ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre car il était l'heure de descendre pour manger. Lyanna ne voulait pas sortir, sachant que la réalité les rattraperait vite, elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et Jon dut l'embrasser pour lui donner le courage nécessaire.

Ils se lâchèrent non sans mal au bas de la Tour pour que Lyanna rejoigne sa famille et Jon sa chambre. Lorsqu'il sauta sur son lit pour réfléchir, Robb rentra violemment dans sa chambre.

" Où étais-tu ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche !"

Il ne put lui répondre gêné se doutant qu'il devinera si il ouvre la bouche.

"Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore dehors ?dit Robb en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oui, effectivement, je me suis endormi, répondit-il sautant sur l'occasion.  
\- Il fallait que je te raconte quelque chose, dit Robb en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui dit-il sachant pertinemment ce que allait être la nouvelle.  
\- Figure toi que je vais épouser Lyanna ! Dit-il toujours aussi fier.  
\- Oh... Je suis très heureux pour toi." lui répondit Jon, la nouvelle lui faisant quand même mal au cœur.

Le cor sonna le dîner.

"On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord?" Dit-il avant de courir pour rejoindre sa fiancée.

Et il vit son frère partir sans avoir put lui répondre. Le dîner s'annonça tout aussi joyeux que les autres, seulement, son regard ne pouvait quitter sa belle amoureuse, qui la dévorait du regard. Aucun des deux ne put regarder autre part. Lyanna discuta quand même un peu avec Robb de façon polie. L'héritier Stark était aux anges et voulait à tout prix la séduire.

Puis à la fin du repas, le roi se leva et annonça aux personnes présentes les futures épousailles des enfants Baratheon - Stark. Les quatre enfants se levèrent, Joffrey souriait poliment, tout comme Lyanna mais les deux Stark souriaient à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Jon n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux et se sentit triste pour lui sachant les véritables sentiments de la princesse.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, les deux amants s'étaient donné rendez-vous à leur cachette dans la nuit. Elle alla donc se coucher et se mit dans son lit et attendit une heure ou plus, que le monde dans les couloirs se disperse.

Quand elle fut sûre que le château soit désert, elle mit une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et partit en direction de la tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva là-haut, elle le vit attendre assis sur la fenêtre comme à son habitude, mais il avait créé un petit coin, il avait été chercher une peau qu'il avait mis par terre.

Il se retourna et lui sourit en la voyant. Elle lui rendit ce sourire encore plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait un lys blanc dans la main. Jon fut surpris de la voir habillée comme cela, il arrivait à voir toutes ses formes parfaites, il n'arrivait pas à poser son regard ailleurs que sur elle.

Elle en rougit gênée par ce désir qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Enfin, elle arriva vers lui, faisant tournoyer la soie autour d'elle et l'enlaça d'une manière enfantine. Il devait la protéger, il le savait mais il ne le pouvait. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à boire, à discuter et à s'embrasser avant qu'ils ne doivent partir et retourner à leurs rôles respectifs se jurant de revenir le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Como estas? Voila un nouveau chapitre posté avec du retard car manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps...**

 **En tout cas, voilà pour vous, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent dans la même joie pour tous le monde, Jon et Lyanna essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble sans pour autant mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres membres des clans Stark et Lannister-Baratheon.

Toutes les journées, ils jouaient les rôles qu'il devaient tenir, mais dès la nuit tombée, ils filèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre priant les Septs de les laisser ensemble. Ils parlèrent de tous sauf de leurs départs et durent à des moments s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à cause de leur attraction mutuelle.

Lyanna ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle se disait que si elle allait se marier autant que sa première fois soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle choisirait. En effet, elle ne voulait pas être comme sa mère et détester son futur mari.

Cersei lui avait raconté pendant l'une de leurs anciennes conversations quand la princesse n'était pas si vieille que ça, que la reine avait toujours été admiratrice de Robert attendant même d'être sa femme.

Mais, malheureusement elle lui raconta aussi tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit de noce et ce prénom qui était désormais celui de sa fille. Lyanna n'a jamais crût ce que sa mère disait au sujet des rapports sexuels, mais maintenant elle appréhendait ce jour qui viendra et elle ne voulait pas haïr Robb comme sa mère haïssait son père. Et surtout elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait que ce soit avec son Jon.

Mais ce dernier ne pouvait la laisser aller plus loin que quelques baisers au moins par respect envers Robb ce qui mit la princesse dans un terrible état de nombreuses fois n'aimant pas se faire repousser comme cela ou d'autre fois se demandant si il ne jouait pas avec elle.

Jon s'énervait aussi la traitant d'horrible princesse gâtée ou autre ce qui vit de violentes disputes se terminant souvent au bout de deux jours lorsqu'ils retombaient indubitablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un jour où ils étaient en pleine séance de baisers elle s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle avait fait les gros yeux et ouvert la bouche comme choquée en regardant le cou du bâtard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-J'ai fait une bêtise..."

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle l'avait embrassé dans le cou si longtemps que le brun y avait maintenant une belle tâche violette. Elle lui expliqua.

"Non mais sérieux?!  
-Mais ça va... Ça se voit pas si tu portes un col haut!  
-Et si ça ne part jamais? Hein?  
-Mais si ça partira un jour... t'inquiètes pas...  
-Je vais me venger..."

Il la regarda sournoisement, Lyanna comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Non non Jon! Tu n'as pas intérêt!  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'il y va de ma réputation..."

Il approcha de son cou et commença à lui embrasser. Elle ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Dieux, qu'elle aimait ça!

Il continua.

"Jon..." murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui attrapa les cheveux en commençant à gigoter. Il s'arrêta essoufflé, elle haletait autant que lui. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avidement. Le brun avait réveillé quelque chose chez elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle commença à retirer la chemise du jeune homme.

"Lyanna... arrête..."

Elle grogna pour toute réponse. Elle commença à retirer le haut de sa robe.

"Non Lyanna stop!"

Il la prit par les bras et la repoussa. Elle était rouge comme une tomate, gênée elle se releva et se rhabilla. La brune lui tourna le dos.

"Lya'... comprends.  
-Comrendre quoi?  
-Je ne peux pas."

Elle le fusilla du regard puis, elle partit de la tour sous les appels de Jon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il l'avait humilié. Elle était folle de rage.

Lyanna tourna dans sa chambre comme un lion dans sa cage. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé? Il ne l'aimait pas? Ou bien alors peut être qu'il ne la trouvait pas belle...

Ou alors peut-être était-il juste en train de jouer avec ses sentiments. Cette dernière pensée eut l'effet d'une gifle sur la princesse. Elle était prête à casser quelque chose mais elle se retint.

Le soir même, elle n'alla pas manger avec les autres. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Le lendemain, elle ne sortit pas non plus. Robert, inquiet se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée malade. Elle sauta sur l'occasion et le mestre lui dit de rester calmement dans sa chambre et de se reposer.

Tranquille! Ainsi personne ne viendrait l'embêter et surtout pas Jon Snow. Elle profita de cette journée non pour se calmer mais pour s'énerver encore plus. Elle rumina dans son lit encore et encore et encore. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle se détestait et elle était en colère contre elle-même, elle pleurait pour un homme! Il y avait des choses plus graves dans la vie!

Vers la fin d'après-midi, Lyanna entendit du bruit près de la tenture de sa chambre. Jon apparut de derrière.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! Comment es-tu entré?!" Hurla-t-elle.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle était encore plus en colère là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule?!  
-Il fallait que je te parle... que je t'explique...  
-Expliquer quoi? Que tu ne veux pas de moi? Crois moi j'avais bien compris.  
-Mais non..."

Il voulut s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa avec force.

"J'ai envie de coucher avec toi, bien sûr que oui... C'est que j'ai peur que si jamais un enfant naît de... de nous deux... Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres enfants portent le nom de Snow, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient des bâtards..."

Elle s'empêcha de s'esclaffer.

"Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
-Parce qu'on a jamais parlé de ça... Parce que c'est gênant...

Ils entendirent un toquement à la porte. Paniqué, Jon regarda partout autour de lui.

"Sous le lit! Vite!" Chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'y précipita pendant que Lyanna alla ouvrir la porte. C'etait Jane sa servante.

"J'ai cru entendre des bruits... vous allez bien?  
-Oui je me suis un peu énervée mais je vais bien... Ne t'en fais pas."

La domestique s'inclina et repartit. Lyanna referma la porte et la verrouilla.

"C'est bon elle est partie, tu peux sortir."

Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

"Donc, oui. Tu crois vraiment que je vais être enceinte?  
-Ça peut arriver...  
-Je suis quand même intelligente! Si mon père ou ma mère apprends que je ne suis plus vierge... S'en est fini de ma réputation..."

Il la regarda intensément.

"Je suis désolé. Viens...  
-Non tu m'as embarrassé... Recules toi."

Elle s'écarta de lui alors que lui avait ouvert ses bras pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en lui disant sa phrase. Jon joignit ses mains en regardant vers le ciel. Il rit, frustré.

"Tu sais que tu me rends dingue! Tu me tournes en bourrique!  
-Et bien sois fou ailleurs et laisse moi tranquille!"

Il la regarda intensément. Puis pris d'une rage folle il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle.

"Tu me rends complètement fou." Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Il lui prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder. Puis il prit ses lèvres avec envie, avec voracité. Et il l'embrassa avec une force nouvelle. Elle gémit contre sa bouche.

Il lui lâcha le visage et vint prendre l'une de ses jambes. Il la mit sur sa hanche. Il descendit dans son cou en continuant à l'embrasser.

Elle le poussa peu après sur le lit et elle s'assit sur lui en continuant à l'embrasser de partout. Il passait ses mains sur son dos la caressant, au creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses.

Elle s'arrêta.

"Je ne te force à rien." Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien, elle voyait ses yeux qui brûlaient d'envie d'aller plus loin. Il déboutonna sa robe lentement en continuant à la fixer. Le dos était libre, il pouvait sentir sa peau douce sur ses doigts. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et Jon fit glisser la robe qui tomba sur ses hanches libérant sa poitrine.

Gênée, elle essaya de les cacher mais il lui bloqua les mains. Le bâtard la fit se lever et il enleva sa robe lui-même toujours en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était à présent nue devant lui. Il la regarda, non avec envie car elle connaissait ce type de regard mais avec amour. Il avait l'air de prier tous les dieux du monde pour l'avoir mise nue devant lui.

Il se leva et passa ses mains sur ses épaules, descendit le long de ses hanches et attrapa ses fesses. Puis il la coucha sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il descendit peu à peu, il embrassa son épaule droite, s'éternisa sur les seins de la brune ce qui provoqua de nombreux gémissements de la part de la brune. Et il descendit encore.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa tout en bas, elle dût rassembler toutes ses maigres forces et mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.  
Les gardes étaient juste à côté.

Il continua quelques minutes, Lyanna avait ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et tirait dessus à intervalles irrégulières quand le plaisir était trop intense. Jon remonta progressivement et embrassa de nouveau la brune qui enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme.

Elle lui enleva sa chemise rapidement tandis que lui défaisait son pantalon. Elle fit les gros yeux en le voyant nu, il la calma en l'embrassant. Alors qu'il allait commencer, elle le stoppa.

"Attends... il ne faut pas salir le lit..." murmura-t-elle en haletant.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il la prit par les hanches et la souleva en l'air. Elle vint enrouler ses jambes une nouvelle fois autour du brun et lui la colla au mur à côté du lit. Le mur était froid contre sa peau mais elle s'en fichait, plus rien ne comptait sur le coup.

La bâtard du Nord regarda la brune.

"Tu me fais confiance?"

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser. Alors il lui sourit et il l'embrassa doucement. Jon entra en elle étouffant son cri de douleur dans sa bouche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient dans le lit, entrelacés et nus. Ils haletaient sans parler encore tout retournés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lyanna serrait son amant fort dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

"Ça t'as plut?" Lui demanda-t-il après quelques bonnes minutes de silence.

Est-ce qu'elle avait aimé? Bien sûr! Elle avait adoré, c'était comme si elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec un poumon en moins. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça se passerait comme ça ou que ça serait si bon...

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mordit ses lèvres et la hocha.

"Oui... et pour toi?  
-C'était merveilleux.  
-Tu as eu beaucoup d'expérience?  
-Non... il n'y a que toi."

Elle sourit en l'embrassant doucement et lui certifia qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir. Jon dût sortir un peu après mais lui promettant qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était si heureuse!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le roi appela sa fille le lendemain. Elle entra rapidement dans sa chambre.

"Oui père?  
-Je veux que tu passe la journée avec Robb aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu commences à le connaître.  
-Oui... d'accord."

Elle lui sourit gentiment et elle sortit. Elle retrouva son fiancé dans la cour avec Fury.

"Que se passe-t-il?  
-Nous partons en balade!" S'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette bonne humeur contagieuse. Ils partirent tous les deux à travers le bois-au-loup, la forêt qui entourait Winterfell. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière où Robb lui avoua que c'était là qu'ils avaient trouvés les sombre-loups. Ils marchèrent un peu, se racontant des souvenirs de jeunesse, des trucs drôles.

Lorsque Lyanna eut fini, elle rit en voyant le Stark la regarder de façon si intéressé.

"Pourquoi rigoles-tu?  
-Tu fais semblant de te passionner par ce que je dis mais arrête, c'est nul ce de quoi je parle.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es très intéressante comme fille.  
-Bien sur..."

Elle ne put dire autre chose car Robb s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle eut de la peine et de la tristesse, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Ce n'était pas la même chose que quand Jon l'embrassait; elle avait le cœur qui se retournait alors que là, il était normal.

Quand il y mit fin, elle se détourna, elle avait si honte qu'elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux. Ils rentrèrent rapidement avec une gêne entre eux. Lyanna en était si désolée.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et demanda à ce que l'on fasse couler un bain. Elle se mit dans l'eau brûlante et se détendit oubliant cette histoire de baiser désastreuse.

Cependant on toqua à la porte. Elle venait juste de sortir et était sèche. La princesse enfila une robe vite fait et tomba sur Robb en ouvrant la porte.

"Oh Robb! Que veux-tu?  
-Je voudrais m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais gênée et je tiens à me faire pardonner.  
-Tu l'es! Ce n'est pas grave et après tout nous allons devenir mari et femme. Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas.  
-Vraiment?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit bêtement. Il la laissa s'habiller et elle referma la porte à clef en soupirant.

"Comment ça il t'a embrassé?"

Elle sursauta en entendant cette phrase. Lyanna s'avança dans la pièce et vit Jon étalé sur le lit et les sourcils froncés.

"Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure... avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Hmmfff... ça ne me plait pas...  
-Je sais... ça ne m'a pas plut non plus.  
-Tu préfères ça?"

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement. Lyanna lui sourit.

"Oui... je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus...  
-Et ça?"

Il l'embrassa dans le cou en enlevant sa robe. Elle soupira, ils étaient partis pour le deuxième round.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Bonjour voilà un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis pour que je puisse améliorer ou prendre vos idées ;)**

 **Enjoy! :***

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient de retour dans leur tour. Un soir, alors qu'ils riaient un peu fort, ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en bas.

"... Qui est là ?" Hurla une voix.

Les deux jeunes gens paniquèrent, si on les surprenaient ici, c'était fini pour eux, le déshonneur et la honte de leurs parents les tueraient, ils le savaient. Jon essaya de cacher Lyanna pour qu'on ne trouve que lui mais ils ne parvinrent à trouver aucune cachette.

"Qui est là ?" Répéta la voix plus forte à mesure qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Et alors, ils virent mestre Luwin débarquer devant eux essoufflé par la montée.

"-Que faites vous ici tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?  
\- S'il vous plaît mestre, pitié, ne dites rien à nos parents ! Pria Lyanna aux genoux du mestre.  
\- Restez là." ordonna le vieux mestre en retournant en bas.

Lyanna et Jon se regardèrent quelques secondes, inquiets. Lyanna ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser, trop d'émotions passaient dans sa tête. Elle était tout d'un coup furieuse d'elle-même, puis avait peur de la réaction de son père et puis après elle se précipita à la suite de Luwin dans l'espoir de le faire taire à tout jamais.

Mais une force l'arrêta, elle se retourna pour regarder Jon dans les yeux, il avait sut ce qu'elle projetait. Lui, se sentait au point de tout lâcher mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme foncer sur le mestre, il l'arrêta ne voulant pas qu'elle vive avec un mort sur la conscience, c'était trop dur. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils foncèrent dans l'escalier pour essayer de fuir le vieux mestre.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier, ils virent Luwin remonter péniblement les marches.

" Bon maintenant que j'ai regardé si personne ne m'avait suivit je vous prierais de vous asseoir et de me raconter ce qu'il se passe ici." Dit le mestre essoufflé.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent paniqués et finalement Jon raconta pas trop en détail tout depuis le début du voyage royal. A cette honnêteté et ce désespoir dans la voix des deux amants, Luwin ressenti de la pitié, après tout, on tombait tous amoureux un jour.

Mais, ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut que cette situation. Il avait rêvé quelques nuits plus tôt de paroles et d'autres événements futurs comme une épée ensanglantée, des têtes coupées, un mariage, du sang ou bien après la chute de la bannière au loup pour finalement finir dans une bataille dans une prairie à moitié enneigée.

Il avait décidé de passer outre ne pensant pas que tout ceci était vrai, mais maintenant il se demandait si les dieux ne voulaient pas qu'il les aide. Le mestre leur fit part de son rêve et dit que les dieux lui avaient annoncé leur relation et voulait les aider.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes gens ne sûrent si c'était un piège ou vraiment de l'aide, il se regardèrent perplexe mais finirent par accepter la proposition. Luwin était maintenant un agent double et une aide précieuse si ils venaient à se faire découvrir.

Les jours suivants passèrent mais Lyanna ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression de trahir pire que son fiancé, de trahir les dieux. La brune ne voulait pas rester dans cette simple situation, elle voulait plus.

" Et si je te demandais de m'épouser, lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille un jour où ils étaient enlacés sur le lit de la brune.  
\- Même si je disais oui, on ne peut pas se marier, voyons Lya... Je t'aime mais jamais nous ne pourrions nous marier, même en secret, qui ferait la cérémonie ?"

La princesse savait qu'il avait raison mais elle chercha quand même une solution à ce problème.

" Moi je le peut." Dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le vieux mestre.

Les deux se regardèrent à moitié convaincu après avoir vu le vieux mestre sortirent de nulle part comme à chaque fois.

" Mais mestre, vous n'avez pas l'autorité des dieux, il nous faudrait un septon, dit Lyanna.  
\- Je n'ai peut-être cette autorité là, mais j'en connais beaucoup sur les anciennes pratiques des Premiers Hommes."

Là, Lyanna n'en crue pas leurs oreilles. Elle accepta l'aide de Luwin sans en parler avec Jon qui resta silencieux et ils décidèrent qu'ils se marièrent dans deux jours, mais de la cérémonie ancienne des Premiers Hommes, disparue aujourd'hui et que peu de gens connaissait. Car, la princesse devait, elle se marier plus tard avec Robb alors que Jon partirai pour prendre le noir.

Il l'embrassa et partit dans sa chambre lui aussi. Jon était premièrement paniqué et aussi terriblement énervé par Lyanna qui n'avait même parlé de ça avec lui avant. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas, il se l'était juré il y a si longtemps. Il repoussa certaines idées qui pointaient dans son esprit pensant à lui avec elle, caressant la peau rebondie de sa femme.

Non, il ne pouvait pas et il en ferait part à sa chérie le lendemain malgré le fait que la peur commençait à l'envahir pensant à la réaction de la princesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jon et Lyanna dormirent mal cette nuit et encore une fois, la princesse dut refuser de partir à la chasse avec son père tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle décida de passer sa journée au calme avec les demoiselles de son âge pour réfléchir à l'affreuse bêtise qu'elle avait faite la veille, ce qui surprit notamment ses parents ainsi que ses amis.

Malgré les regards inquiets qu'on lui lançait, elle passa sa journée à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle était drôlement stressée, pressée et inquiète le voulait-elle vraiment ? Et lui, l'aimait-il comme elle l'aimait ou voulait-il juste s'amuser avant de partir devenir un membre de la Garde de Nuit ?

Et puis, il n'avait pas ajouté un mot lors de la conversation hier. Toutes ces questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête et elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail ce qui lui valut de se piquer plusieurs fois les doigts.

De son coté, Jon avait eut du mal à dormir lui aussi, il était non seulement inquiet et redoutait ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il rejoindrait la princesse pour lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec n'importe qui. Était-il prêt ? Lui qui avait juré de ne jamais se marier, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Et Lyanna l'aimait-elle vraiment ou espérait-elle juste se révolter contre son père qui voulait la marier de force en épousant quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il douta longtemps, restant à l'écart des conversations et des entraînements. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Robb mais il ne dit rien contrairement à Theon qui le chambra tout l'après-midi mettant Jon encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Les deux jeunes gens s'évitèrent toute la journée, il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent si c'était une bonne décision surtout du côté de Jon, mais la journée s'avançant aucun des deux ne trouva la réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna resta toute la fin de journée en haut de la tour attendant sûrement quelque chose comme du réconfort ou elle ne savait pas trop.

Elle passa son temps à regarder le paysage désertique du Nord et à sentir l'air frais presque glacial sur son visage qui la débarrassait de tous ses doutes et pensées

. Elle était confuse d'être heureuse d'avoir froid partout. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément elle qui aimait ça mais son père qui l'avait dans un sens forcé à devenir cette parfaite future Stark qui déteste l'ambition et l'opulence, ce qui était dans un sens la description de sa mère.

Elle ressentit à ce moment-là elle ne savait si c'était de la colère pour son père de l'avoir modelé à l'image de Lyanna Stark et d'avoir eu ce dessein depuis qu'elle était née ou un sentiment de gratitude de lui offrir une vie simple loin de la Cour et de ses intrigues.

La brune ressentit également une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir compris assez tôt sa mère, il était peut-être trop tard pour la comprendre et avoir des discussions plus matures avec elle.

A la nuit tombée, Lyanna remonta dans la tour, espérant que Jon eut la même idée qu'elle. Enfin, elle le vit monter les marches.

"-Excuse moi si tu attends depuis trop, lui dit le brun avec un petit sourire sur le visage.  
\- Je t'en prie, après tout on n'avait pas convenu d'un rendez-vous aujourd'hui..." Lui répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Un silence de mort, très gênant s'installa entre eux.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son regard voilé.  
\- Penses-tu que c'est réel, nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle franchement.  
\- Pour moi, ça l'est, dit-il en lui serrant les mains, je t'aime de tout mon cœur Lyanna."

Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents

"Moi aussi, je t'aime encore plus que toi, répondit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai eu peur, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais, dit Jon honnêtement.  
\- Cela nous fait un autre point commun alors ! J'ai douté toute la journée en me demandant si tu ne faisais pas ça avec toute les filles.  
-Il n'y aura que toi, tu le sais."

Lyanna sourit de plus belle devant cette confidence, elle l'embrassa.

"Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'on doit se marier pour s'aimer ? Dit Jon  
\- Non bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors pourquoi veut-tu à tout prix te marier, surtout avec moi, un mariage ce n'est pas assez ? Demanda-t-il devenant jaloux de la future relation qu'elle entretiendrait avec son demi-frère.  
\- Parce que je ne sais pas moi... je t'aime ce n'est pas assez ? Tu ne veut pas m'épouser c'est ça?

Elle était au bord des larmes, elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait put être vrai.

"Je t'aime d'accord et je n'aimerai personne d'autre...

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes en fait... Oui, pareil n'importe où, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Continua -t-elle d'hurler.  
\- Non, écoutes moi Lya, ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais à cause de moi que je ne veut pas !  
\- Oui parce que tu ne peut pas arrêter de penser à toutes les filles, tu ne peut pas t'en empêcher !  
\- Mais tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Viens écoute moi et arrêtes de pleurer je t'en prie !"

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte que les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, elle était blessée et vexée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle n'était jamais dans cet état, il la faisait se sentir si faible et à fleur de peau lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

" Écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je ne peux pas juste parce que moi je ne suis rien, qu'un bâtard qui ne veut rien transmettre surtout pas son nom à un autre enfant ou à quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça je ne compterais pour personne comme maintenant.  
\- Mais moi tu comptes pour moi, je t'aime et je voulais juste passer cette étape avec toi..."

Jon la regarda avec intensité, c'était la première fois à part Robb qu'on lui disait qu'il comptait dans la vie de quelqu'un. Il l'embrassa avec fougue oubliant tous ses doutes et ses promesses et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était d'accord.

Lyanna n'en crut pas ses oreilles, après ce qu'elle avait entendu elle ne voulait pas le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais elle vit dans ses yeux de l'amour et l'envie de le faire. Alors ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à organiser la cérémonie secrète de demain.

Ils se séparèrent dormant mieux cet nuit-là que la précédente. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de doutes ou de regrets.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna, excitée comme une puce, se leva aux aurores pour le plus grand bonheur de son père qui s'inquiétait pour elle hier. Ils partirent tous les deux pour les forêts alentour et passèrent la matinée à parler de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps.

La princesse se sentit un peu mal de se rebeller contre lui et d'épouser un autre homme en cachette. Jon quant à lui s'amusa avec ses frères et Arya.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi tous ensemble, à s'amuser avec la famille Stark et Baratheon à la guerre et à chat. Lyanna essaya de ne pas penser au moment où ce serait fini, ce qui la rendit triste car ses nouveaux amis allaient lui manquer il ne restait plus que trois semaines de voyage.

Le dîner se passa dans la même ambiance, tout le monde rigolait avec tout le monde, seul Lyanna ne fit que regarder son amoureux durant tout le repas qui essayait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle ne put rien avaler tellement elle était stressée.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, la princesse alla se mettre au lit après avoir été dire bonne nuit à ses frères et sœur.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de n'entendre plus aucun bruit, elle se leva et chercha dans sa malle de quoi s'habiller. Elle se décida à porter une simple robe blanche immaculée à manche mi-longue et à décolleté carré avec quelques perles brodées sur le devant. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés laissant sa chevelure libre. La Baratheon mit par la suite une cape sur ses épaules et sortit discrète comme une ombre de sa chambre.

Elle se rendit dans le bois sacré où le mestre l'attendit avec le fiancé. Elle le vit au loin, habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements, rasé de près dansant un pied sur l'autre à cause du stress. Elle s'empêcha de courir pour aller se jeter dans ses bras et arriva gracieusement vers eux malgré ses jambes tremblotantes.

Le mestre les fit prendre par la main et récitèrent leurs vœux respectifs, ils eurent tous les deux du mal à parler à cause sans doute de l'émotion. Enfin, Luwin les prononça mari et femme dans l'ancienne coutume des Premiers Hommes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pudiquement puis Jon donna les deux bracelets de cuir acheté le matin même chez le cordonnier au mestre qui les fit tremper dans l'eau du bois sacrée. Ensuite, ils les mirent et jurèrent de ne jamais les enlever, devenant une moité de l'autre. La cérémonie fut finie rapidement et le vieux mestre se retira laissant de l'intimité au jeune couple.

Les deux se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, toujours abasourdis par le geste interdit qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils marchèrent tous les deux silencieusement , serrés l'un contre l'autre pour éviter de se faire voir par les gardes et passèrent par les passages secrets pour retourner dans la chambre de la brune.

Elle retira sa cape se sentant à l'aise, Jon s'écarta pour l'admirer, même malgré la simplicité de sa robe et da toilette, elle était d'une extrême beauté. Elle sourit sous le regard de son mari.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa vite fait.

"C'est la nuit de noces, c'est ça?" Demanda-t-il d'un sourire sournois.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en rigolant légèrement. Elle lui retira sa chemise, pendant qu'il défit sa robe. Elle se surprit à promener ses mains le long de son torse musclé. Jon caressa son dos maintenant nu. Dieux qu'il aimait cette sensation sous ses mains!

Il s'arrêta la regardant comme attendant une autorisation d'aller plus loin. Elle le regarda avec envie, passion et amour, tout ça en même temps. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et Jon y vit là le signe de continuer. Il retira sa robe doucement, la faisant glisser de ses épaules, le long de ses seins, puis elle tomba par terre.

Elle s'allongea sur la fourrure de son lit et ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre dans un soupir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy! Merci encore pour votre "fidélité" et pour vos reviews et tout, merci à vous!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna se réveilla le lendemain, nue et collés à son jeune mari, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle le regardait dormir à cet instant-là, il était encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Elle repensa à la nuit dernière et elle en rougit de plaisir, tout avait été si parfait, comme d'habitude.

Elle l'examina de plus près, ses yeux si beau étaient fermé et paisibles, sa bouche charnue eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle les effleura de ses doigts, ses cheveux bouclés étaient tellement doux. Elle aurait put passer la matinée à le contempler mais elle le vit ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourire. Elle lui sourit amoureusement en retour.

" Bonjour, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Bonjour à toi ma femme, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant, ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir ?  
\- Pas longtemps mon amour, je viens de me réveiller."

Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant à se protéger du froid présent. Ils restèrent à ne pas parler jouant seulement avec leurs mains.

" Il faut que nous y allions, non ? Dit le jeune homme, triste d'annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- J'en ai bien peur..., dit-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou du bâtard, je n'ai pas envie de partir...  
\- Moi non plus, nous devrions rester ici toute la vie, rien que toi et moi !" Lui dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils durent se faire violence et se lever car bientôt le château allait se réveiller, Jon s'habille vite fait et passa par le passage en embrassant une dernière fois sa femme. Elle retourna vite dans son lit en admirant le bracelet, signe de son mariage et eut un dernier petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se coucher et de se rendormir pour quelques dizaines de minutes, heureuse par la nuit de liesse qu'elle venait de passer.

C'était son mari, celui qu'elle avait choisit et ça le resterait jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Jon également de l'autre côté de Winterfell contemplait ce bracelet si simple et pourtant si sophistiqué, ce n'était qu'un simple cordon de cuir, mais c'était comme si le mariage et la trempette dans l'eau l'avait rendu spécial, voir magique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant les quelques dernières semaines avant le grand retour à Port-Real du roi avec sa toute nouvelle Main, les amis passèrent encore beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Robb, Theon, Jon, Lyanna, Ned , quelques hommes du roi et ce dernier allèrent tous les jours se balader, chasser ou discuter. Parfois on emmenait Arya pour son plus grand bonheur; elle faisait rire Robert, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

Sansa et Lyanna avait également développées une relation bien plus qu'amicale comme si elle avait été deux sœurs arrachées l'un à l'autre dés leur naissance, elle passaient quelques après-midi ensemble à rire et à dresser Lady, le loup de la rousse ou à essayer différentes robes de la malle de Lyanna.

Sansa n'en croyait pas ses yeux de tous les magnifiques spécimens que possédait son amie: des robes en soie, en flanelle, en satin et encore elle n'avait amené même pas un tiers de sa garde robe qu'elle a à Port-Réal.

Sansa voulait absolument essayer toutes les robes que la princesse avait mais en voyant une robe blanche à perle, elle l'en dissuada en souriant sous les souvenirs que lui rappelait cette belle robe.

Lyanna et Jon essayaient de passer tout le temps restant ensemble avant d'être à jamais séparés, ils ne voulaient pas y penser mais c'était inévitable malheureusement ils avaient peu de temps à s'accorder l'un l'autre pour éviter qu'on soupconne quoi que ce soit. Ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans la chambre de la brune, pressés de se rejoindre après une journée passée à faire semblant de n'être que des amis.

La routine s'installa pendant les derniers jours , alors que le groupe rentrait de la chasse matinale, ils virent un rassemblement inhabituel devant la Tour brisée. Ils se questionnèrent tous du regard et dans la suite d'Eddard, ils galopèrent vers eux. Et là, ils entendirent des cris déchirants et virent Catelyn en pleurs sur un petit corps désarticulé, celui de Bran. Lyanna ne put voir ce spectacle et tourna la tête vers la personne derrière elle, Jon, qui la prit dans ses bras.

"Il est en vie, il est en vie!" Cria le mestre après oscultation.

Tous le monde souffla et Lyanna eut un léger sourire mais dut se dégager de son amant secret lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son père aller d'elle à une autre tête brune. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Elle vint voir Robb, son fiancé et le prit par les épaules en lui souriant gentillement. Jon eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner de lui pour aller vers son frère, mais il savait que son amour pour elle devait rester caché du moins par respect pour Robb ainsi que pour protéger l'honneur de la princesse qui elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Le reste du séjour se passa dans la tristesse et la morosité, tous le monde parlait en chuchotant comme par peur de réveiller un fantôme. Même Robert pourtant si bruyant se taisait ou murmurait pour parler à quelqu'un par respect envers le couple Stark très attristé par l'état de leur fils.

Lyanna resta beaucoup avec Robb et Sansa, elle se sentait mal pour eux qui adoraient leur petit frère. Elle vit également dans le regard de Jon, un sentiment de culpabilité car il aimait beaucoup son frère.

Les nuits où ils se retrouvaient, Lyanna essayait de changer son humeur ou du moins le fil de ses pensées durant quelques instants en lui parlant et en racontant des blagues. Elle n'arriva à ses fins que lorsqu'elle commençait à l'embrasser ainsi qu'à se déshabiller et qu'elle voyait le regard du brun s'illuminer.

Pervers! Pensa t-elle en souriant mais contente d'avoir put lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à son frère mourant.

Le dernier jour arriva très vite, Lyanna était dans sa chambre avec son mari, elle voulait à tout prix repousser le moment fatidique en s'endormant dans ses bras mais elle ne le put. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit en se promettant de ne pas avoir trop de chagrin l'un envers l'autre et d'être heureux de s'être au moins rencontré.

Lyanna avait toujours en tête le fait de s'enfuir avec le Snow mais elle ne lui dit rien car elle connaissait déjà maintes et maintes fois la réponse du nordien. Jon ne fit que l'embrasser et jouer avec le pendentif de la princesse. Cette dernière partit dehors au petit matin pour préparer sa jument. Elle vit son frère en grande discussion avec Tyrion.

" Tu vas aller présenter tes respects à lady et lord Stark tout de suite, dit le nain.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas aller dans la chambre d'une veille pleurnicharde et de toute façon je m'en fiche de son gosse, il peut mourir ça ne changera pas ma vie, répondit le blond un regard méchant.  
\- Tyrion lui asséna une gifle ce qui fit pouffer Lyanna.  
\- Tu vas aller tout de suite présenter tes respects à lady et lord Stark!  
\- Mes parents en seront au courant, je vous le jure! Répondit Joffrey en pleurnichant ce qui fit encore plus rire la jeune brune.  
\- Tu peux aller lui dire mais avant tu iras voir lady Catelyn et lord Eddard." dit Tyrion en le giflant à nouveau.

Lyanna vint vers son oncle en riant. Tyrion avait imité son neveu en train de geindre ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de sa nièce.

" Alors oncle Tyrion, tu ne rentres pas avec nous à Port-Réal ?  
\- Non, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller voir le mur..." lui répondit-il avec un regard lointain.

Elle aimait discuter avec son oncle qui était bien plus cultivé et intelligent que l'on voudrait le croire.

" Et n'y a-t-il pas un moyen que je puisse t'accompagner? Essayant de feindre le même regard que son oncle alors qu'elle voulait simplement retarder encore plus les adieux avec Jon.  
\- Non, ma belle, ton père ne veut pas. Mais tu pourras y aller quand tu seras lady de Winterfell."

A ces mots, le cœur de Lyanna se serra et son regard se fit plus froid. Elle ne voulait pas être une grande lady, seulement une femme heureuse avec son mari et ses enfants. Tyrion perçut le malaise de sa nièce et la rassura.

" Ton mariage sera aussi heureux que celui de ser Eddard et de lady Catelyn, ne t'en fais pas ma chère.  
\- Je voudrai te croire, mon oncle." lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Alors que Tyrion alla déjeuner avec reste de la famille Lannister, Lyanna alla voir le jeune Bran pour lui dire au revoir. Elle rentra dans la chambre au moment où Jon en sortait, les yeux tristes et en même temps pleins de rage. Lyanna lui demanda de l'attendre.

Elle présenta ses profonds respects à sa future belle mère décoiffée, les yeux rougis et l'attention nulle part ailleurs sur ses mains occupées à nouer des liens entre eux, et alla embrasser Bran sur le front.

Elle sortit vite de la chambre en s'essuyant les yeux et vit que Jon était toujours devant la chambre. Elle se précipita vers lui en le prenant dans les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, simplement je suis quand même content de partir d'ici! dit-il la rage plein les yeux.  
\- C'est à cause de lady Stark, c'est ça ?  
\- Elle m'accuse de l'infidélité de mon père! Je n'y suis pour rien, moi!" dit Jon en gesticulant

Lyanna se sentait malheureuse pour lui et si en colère contre la mère Stark, il voulait simplement un peu de tendresse et une mère qui l'aime et la femme du lord l'avait rejeté alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle le câlina doucement et embrassa son front comme à un enfant.

" Il nous reste peu de temps avant le départ, murmura-t-elle a son oreille.  
\- Peut-on rester ensemble jusqu'au départ?  
\- Il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à Robb et Rickon, je te rejoins à la Tour, d'accord?  
\- Oui à tout de suite." lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle partit faire ses adieux à Robb, elle était si gênée car il la regardait avec une sorte d'envie ou d'amour, elle ne put le dire, mais elle ne ressentait rien qu'une profonde amitié et un profond respect.

Ensuite, elle se dépêcha de monter dans la tour pour passer le temps restant avec son amant. Elle le vit assis sur la fenêtre à regarder s'activer les valets et les servants, on partirait d'ici trois heures si tout allait bien.

Elle repensa à leur première réunion dans cette tour et ne put s'empêcher de rire en réentendant le cri que le bâtard avait poussé. Il se retourna en l'entendant pouffer de rire et ne put que la regarder bizarrement en se demandant pourquoi elle rigolait ainsi.

Elle ne dit rien pour autant et se contenta de venir se nicher dans ses bras, sentant son odeur de savon et de loup, essayant de la marquer à jamais dans son esprit pour être sûr de ne jamais rien oublier de lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire, voulant faire durer le temps qu'ils leur restait s'embrassant sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou de temps en temps.

Ils entendirent le bruit du cor indiquant le départ prochain des deux convois; l'un partant pour le Sud avec le roi et sa suite, et l'autre partant pour le Nord et le mur avec Benjen Stark, le frère d'Eddard, Jon et Tyrion.

Lyanna ne put retenir ses larmes, Jon les embrassa en lui disant des mots pour l'apaiser. Elle se calma mais se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jon sentit les larmes de la princesse couler sur ses joues.

Ils durent se séparer et descendirent dans la cour en essuyant leurs yeux. Eddard regarda la jeune Baratheon avec un regard inquiet, mais pensa qu'elle était simplement triste de quitter les rares amis qu'elle devait avoir. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant qu'elle ne renvoya pas.

Ils montèrent à cheval, Lyanna également monta sur sa jument et ils partirent tous. Elle galopa a côté de Jon, aucun des deux ne parlaient, la tristesse se sentait dans leurs yeux.

Enfin, le chemin se divisa en deux, le moment tant redouté arriva. Lyanna dut retenir un sanglot mais Jon la pris par la main et la serra fort, très fort. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, ils ne dirent rien se comprenant juste comme ça.

Elle partit et vit Eddard aller vers son fils bâtard. Elle se retourna une dernier fois et le vit essuyer une petite larme. Elle galopa pour s'éloigner le plus de lui et ses larmes coulèrent toute seule, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, alors elle passa devant le convoi et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent également. Elle sentit que son cœur venait d'éclater et d'exploser en un million de morceau et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les recoller.

Elle essaya de rester forte mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de se retourner et de s'enfuir avec lui, mais Jon avait raison, elle avait un devoir à accomplir et il fallait qu'elle protège les Stark des intrigues de la Cour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Nouveau chapitre pour vous ajourd'hui! Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!**

 **Profitez bien! Kiss! :***

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna passa le trajet du retour à cheval pour essayer de se changer les idées. Robert était inquiet pour elle, elle restait murée dans son silence et ne relevait même pas les piques adressées à Jaime ou au Lannister en général.

Elle ne parlait avec personne, seule la présence de Sansa la réconfortait car elle était si naïve, parlait de tout et de rien et ne se préoccupait pas du comportement étrange de la princesse. Enfin du moins c'est ce que la princesse pensait car sous ses allures, la rousse savait très bien que quelque chose chagrinait son amie mais la Stark ne voulait pas la forcer à en parler si elle ne voulait pas.

Lors d'une des pause qu'elle passa seule à contempler une rivière, Eddard vint la rejoindre.

" Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ma grande, lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Rien mon oncle, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatiguée par tout le voyage, c'est juste ça " dit-elle en essayant de lui sourire franchement.

Cela n'a pas marché, Eddard sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il ne dit plus rien, sachant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien maintenant en tout cas, et puis avec toutes les pensées qu'il avait en tête dont Bran et le soi-disant assassinat de feu, son ami Jon Arryn, il se dit qu'il s'en occuperait après.

Ils restèrent un bon moment en silence à réfléchir chacun de leur côté, une légère brise les caressait c'était si calme et paisible.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent des cris près d'eux, ils se précipitèrent là d'où le bruit provenait et ils virent Sansa et Joffrey effondré à ses pieds en train de se tenir le bras. Lyanna se précipita vers lui en poussant un petit cri.

"C'est son chien, son chien!" N'arrêtait-il pas de répéter .

Son petit frère qui se prenait pour un gros dur, là il souffrait et elle le prit dans les bras en le berçant comme l'aurait fait sa mère. Lyanna se sentit coupable, c'était elle l'aînée et il fallait qu'elle protège sa famille ! Elle le sentit se calmer légèrement puis elle sentit son chien, le limier le prendre pour l'emmener à l'auberge où ils dormaient cette nuit.

Elle se précipita sur la rousse telle une lionne, une force et une rage que la princesse ne savait pas d'où cela venait s'empara d'elle et elle ne put se controler.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Hurla-t-elle en la secouant.  
\- Je...c'est... Le loup...," balbutia la Stark en essayant de tarir ses larmes.

Lyanna continua à la secouer en lui demandant de qu'il s'était passé quand elle sentit deux mains l'arracher à la jeune louve. Elle pivota et vit Eddard la regarder avec de gros yeux.

"Calme toi, tu te comportes comme une folle! Ne touche pas à ma fille!"

Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant, cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne dormait plus et mangeait peu, elle était sur les nerfs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna vers Sansa toujours aussi secouée par l'accident de Joffrey et par le comportement de Lyanna.

Elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire et se sentit si coupable, elle venait de lui faire si peur !

"Je suis désolée, Sansa, dit la brune comme perdue, excuse moi de m'être énervée sur toi.  
\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, finit par dire la rousse, tu protège ton frère c'est normal."

Sansa vint la serrer dans ses bras de manière franche, la princesse se rassura elle n'était vraiment pas fâchée contre la Baratheon.

"Mais que s'est-il passé?" Demanda la princesse.

Sansa n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que des gardes du roi vinrent les chercher pour les mener devant ce dernier. Comme à son habitude, Joffrey se plaignit et se disputa avec Arya pour une histoire d'épée et de petit garçon. A ce moment-là, Lyanna se rappela pourquoi elle n'était pas proche du tout de son petit frère, il était tout simplement détestable et elle avait de plus en plus peur du jour où il monterait sur le trône de fer. Elle remercia silencieusement son père de l'envoyer si loin de ce sadique qu'elle avait pour parent. L'histoire était que Nymeria, le loup d'Arya avait mordu Joffrey quand il voulut attaquer Arya et faillit tuer son jeune ami Mike ? Non... Mycah voilà.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que Joffrey dit, il dit que Arya l'avait attaqué avec son ami paysan au nom difficilement souvenable et qu'ils auraient volé son épée.

"Tu t'est fait voler ton épée par une gamine? Ricanèrent Renly et Robert d'une seule voix, cela n'arriverait jamais à Lyanna ça!"

Joffrey jeta un regard noir à la brune qui ne fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu, elle était gênée et elle savait que sa mère allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour cet affront indirect que la princesse avait fait subir à son frère.

Le roi décida qu'on tue Lady, la louve de Sansa à cause de sa sœur qui avait réussi à faire fuir la sienne. Lyanna n'avait jamais vu son amie si triste et désespérée de sauver son animal de compagnie.

Elle trouva ça injuste que ce soit la Stark qui en pâtisse à la place de sa sœur. Elle vit le regard de victoire de son frère et de sa mère et ne put qu'être dégoûtée devant toute cette injustice. Eddard partit et en passant, Lyanna lui sera l'épaule en signe de compassion.

La fin du voyage se fit plus triste, et Lyanna passa le majeure partie de son temps à essayer de changer les idées de Sansa ce qui fit qu'elle ne pensa plus aux siennes, seul son bracelet de cuir lui rappelait tous les jours ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se demandait comment allait-il et si il n'était pas trop déçu par la Garde de Nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté du nord de Westeros, Tyrion Lannister discutait avec le jeune bâtard. Il vit d'un coup le bracelet de cuir et lui posa de nombreuses questions dessus.

"Souvent ce sont les jeunes amoureuses que l'on laisse derrière nous qui nous offre ce type de "bijou", continua le nain. Qui vous a offert le vôtre?  
\- C'est moi qui lui ai offert messire." dit Jon essayant de cacher le flot de sentiment qui s'emparait de lui en contemplant la dernière trace de Lyanna." C'est simplement une promesse à quelqu'un qui me manque énormément."

Tyrion sut qu'il ne devait pas continuer cette discussion sinon cela repartirait en dispute. Mais il se demandait à qui allait cette promesse et réfléchit à cause de sa nature un peu trop commère toute la nuit au sujet de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui avait bien pût tomber amoureuse du bâtard du Nord considéré comme très grognon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous à vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

Le Donjon Rouge se profilait devant les yeux de Lyanna. Chic! Vous voilà de retour médisances et hypocrites, pensa la princesse sarcastique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes, puis en rentrant dans la cour du donjon, elle vit une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa septa, surprise par ce contact peu familier avec sa jeune maîtresse. Cependant elle ne dit rien car elle comprit que la princesse avait besoin d'un peu d'amour ou d'être rassurée après les découvertes faites lors du voyage.

" Vous m'avez manqué, dit la princesse en resserrant son étreinte.  
\- Vous aussi altesse." répondit la vieille en reniflant fort.

Elle la suivit jusque dans ses appartements pour se laver et faire disparaître toute trace de la saleté du voyage. Elle se lava vite fait pendant qu'une servante lui brossait les cheveux. Elle sortie de sa chambre après s'être habillée d'une robe bleue simple, en faisant soin de cacher son bracelet qu'elle se refusait d'enlever.

En allant dans la tour de la Main, Lyanna aperçut une discussion qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dût entendre.

"Pourquoi il n'est pas mort sur le coup ? dit la voix qu'elle reconnût être celle de sa mère.  
\- Cela arrive des fois mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en a pour plus longtemps..." dit une autre voix.

Jaime ?

"Et comment peut-tu le savoir, avec le nordien ici avec nous, il va falloir se montrer plus prudent..." la coupa Cersei.

De quoi parlait-ils ? Quel était ce secret que sa mère et son oncle protégeaient ? Était-ce si terrible, qu'ils eurent été obligé de tuer Bran ?

Tant de questions et de théories se bousculaient dans la tête de la princesse. Elle comprit tout de suite du moins qu'elle devait se méfier d'eux, de son propre sang, n'était-ce pas ironique ? Quand on pensait que les grandes familles de Westeros devait protéger les siens coûte que coûte, Lyanna trahira peut-être la moitié de son sang.

"Parlons moi fort, dit Jaime, après tout nous sommes de retour à la capitale, les murs ont des oreilles."

Lyanna eut un mouvement de recul pensant s'être fait prendre, elle partit vite en se faisant aussi discrète qu'elle pouvait. Elle devra trouver quel est ce secret qui fut presque fatal au petit Stark.

Elle arriva dans les appartements de la main et entendit des cris dans la salle. Elle entra et vit Sansa partir de la salle à manger des larmes aux yeux et une poupée à la main, elle ressemblait énormément à celles de Myrcella. C'est sûrement son père qu'il lui a offert et cela n'a pas du lui faire très plaisir. Elle arriva, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour essayer de rendre le sien à son oncle.

"Bonjour, oncle Ned, comment vas-tu?  
\- Bien et toi Lya? Dit le Stark en soupirant.  
\- Ça va... Comment trouves-tu les appartements de la main? Dit-elle en levant la tête vers toutes les dorures au plafond.  
\- Bien trop luxueux a mon goût , dit-il, mais il a l'air de plaire à Sansa, même si je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a avec elle.  
\- Viens, allons nous promener que je te montre les alentours." dit-elle en s'en allant vers le couloir.

Il l'a suivie.

"Voilà ce qu'il y a avec Sansa, c'est qu'elle grandit, elle veut s'éloigner le plus possible du stéréotype du Nord et des Stark.  
\- Oui je comprends mais je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait.  
\- Effectivement, sauf qu'elle est jeune, candide, naïve et quelle va devenir la future reine donc elle ne veut plus être cette petite fille fragile même si, je le reconnais, elle l'est encore."

Lyanna etait étonnée par ses propres paroles, elle savait que c'était la vérité mais elle ne se soupçonnait pas à défendre quelqu'un aussi puissamment . Ned parut aussi surpris qu'elle mais il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Ned, je vais l'aider et faire attention à qu'elle ne se perde pas trop.  
\- Je te remercie ma chère." lui répondit-il en serrant son bras

Il continuèrent à marcher pour arriver dans les jardins. Lyanna les adoraient, les trouvant à la fois très coloré et apaisant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le Stark, elle le vit impressioné par toute cette faune peu habituelle dans le Nord.

La reine avait réussi à ramener des fleurs de l'Est et de Castral Roc; elles étaient aussi rouge que le sang. Robert avait aussi demandé à sa fille de choisir des fleurs qui iraient dans le jardin, la petite princesse de 10 ans fit donc importer des fleurs de Hautjardin, les plus belles sans aucun doute; elles étaient de toutes les couleurs et tailles.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené dans les jardins, demanda Ned en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pour t'aider à vivre à Port-Real, dit Lyanna. Nous ne sommes plus à Winterfell où règne l'honnêteté et la justice, ici il faut faire attention à tous le monde et confiance à personne même pas à moi."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Regarde ! Dit-elle en murmurant, ici il y a les espions de ma mère, ce sont souvent des suivantes ou de vieilles personnes."

Elle regarda son oncle et vit sa perplexité, elle continua.

"Là, fit-elle en regardant de petits enfants, ce sont ceux de Varys, ses petits oiseaux comme il les appelle. Et à côté de la fontaine, ce sont ceux de Littlefinger, ce sont des prostituées, des servantes ou les deux. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, car les murs ont des oreilles et tout ce que tu peut dire peut être retourné contre toi.  
\- Et cela t'est-il déjà arrivé?  
\- Non, le rassura-t-elle mais je sais que lord Arryn n'avait pas fait attention et regarde où il est maintenant."

Ned s'arrêta en entendant le nom de son ami.

"Que sait-tu sur sa mort ?"dit-il en baissant le ton.

Lyanna regarda autour d'elle et vit au loin sa mère arriver.

"Je ne suis pas la personne avec qui tu devrais en parler, c'est trop dangereux comme toi comme pour moi." dit-elle en s'éloignant vers sa mère avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose.

Le Stark resta pensif sur les derniers mots de Lyanna, savait-elle quelque chose sur l'assassinat de Jon? Était-elle impliquée dedans? Il secoua la tête et alla voir le roi dans ses appartements ou ils discutèrent des différentes fonctions de la Main du roi.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey! Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

 **Gros bisous!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Le tournoi de la main? Demanda Ned au conseil restreint.  
\- Oui, le roi a voulu fêter votre nouveau poste par un tournoi, dit lord Varys.  
\- Et avons-nous l'argent pour ce tournoi?  
\- Non, mais nous emprunterons au Lannister comme d'habitude, soupira Littlefinger.  
\- Il est hors de question d'organiser ce tournoi si nous n'avons même pas les fonds, dit la Main en pensant au contrôle qu'avait les Lannister sur son ami.  
\- De toute façon, le tournoi sera organisé même si vous dites non, notre bon roi Robert ne prend de décisions que pour cela" finit par dire lord Baelish en rangeant des affaires.

Ned n'aimait pas Petyr Baelish, trop fourbe à son goût, mais à cet instant il avait raison. Robert n'était pas un bon roi, peut être un ami fidèle mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Il était inquiet car c'était Jon Arryn le meilleur conseiller il arrivait à calmer les tempêtes monstrueuses de Robert et Ned avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine était passé et le tournoi avait été maintenu par le roi comme Littlefinger l'avait dit. Lyanna n'avait jamais vu Sansa aussi excitée de toute sa vie, même pas lors de l'annonce de ses fiançailles, cela amusait beaucoup la princesse. Elle se prêta donc au jeu comme celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Elle décida de porter une robe argentée avec des fleurs bleues brodées sur le devant et la jupe.

"Oh Lya! Que tu est belle!" dit la Stark verte de jalousie.

Lyanna vit dans les yeux de son amie une petite jalousie car elle avait le droit de porter de belles et somptueuses robes alors que la rousse devait porter des tenues plus strictes malgré le climat doux de Port-Réal.

Lyanna prit pitié de son amie et dans le dos de la septa de Sansa, occupée à retrouver Arya, elle fit une coiffure à la mode ici à Sansa; ses cheveux étaient entrelacés de fleurs et de rubis pour faire plaisir à Joffrey, pensa la princesse.

Sansa était reconnaissante envers son amie, elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une pauvre alors que son père était la Main du roi.

Enfin, elles partirent pour trouver le carrosse afin de se rendre sur le terrain de joute, Ned et Robert étaient déjà partit et le Stark avait demandé à Lyanna de s'occuper de la belle rousse. Elles parlaient de tous et de rien quand un homme que Sansa ne reconnut pas vint vers la princesse et lui demanda à lui parler.

"Excuse moi Sansa, dit Lyanna embarrassée, est-ce que tu peut m'attendre je n'en ait pour pas longtemps.  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la Stark. De toute façon nous devons attendre ma petite sœur.  
\- J'arrive..." finit par dire la princesse en disparaissant dans le couloir à la suite du chauve.

Lyanna s'arrêta et vit Varys se retourner vers elle.

"À quoi vous jouer Varys? Lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Il fallait que je vous parle, c'est très important et vous n'étiez jamais seule, je me suis dit que si ce n'était qu'avec la jeune lady Stark, vous arriveriez à la faire taire, dit Varys, surpris et impressionné par la rage de la jeune princesse .  
\- J'espère pour votre vie, murmura la brune. Qu'il y a t-il?  
\- Mes petits oiseaux m'ont rapporté un danger éminent pour notre bon roi" dit-il d'une voix lente.

Lyanna ne put rester debout, que racontait ce fou ? Son père n'est pas en danger, c'est le roi, voyons. Et là, elle ne put penser à personne d'autre qu'à sa mère, serait-ellle capable de le tuer pour que Joffrey monte le plus rapidement sur le trône ?

" Il faut faire quelque chose sinon... Elle ne put finir sa phrase mais ils ont compris tous les deux ce qu'il se serait passé.  
\- Non, si vous lui dites, il va encore plus vouloir y aller, répondit l'eunuque. N'oubliez pas qu'elle tête de mule il est.

Lyanna ne le savait que trop bien.

"Mais alors que faire? Dit Lyanna qui pour la première fois fit confiance au maître des chuchoteurs.  
\- Priez les Septs que notre nouvelle main fasse quelque chose, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire de faire. Ne faites rien d'accord?  
\- Oui, je vous le promets, dit elle en lui serrant les mains. Je dois y aller, sinon Sansa va se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé , merci de m'avoir prévenue."

Et elle partit pendant que Varys s'inclinait face à elle. Lyanna voulait vraiment faire quelque chose mais elle savait bien son caractère et si elle lui disait de ne pas participer, il s'y jetterait tête la première. Elle rejoignit donc vite son amie qui vit qu'elle était secouée, Sansa se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put se passer.

" Tu vas bien Lya?  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est simplement une affaire de vol; on m'a volé un collier et j'ai demandé à Varys de m'aider à le retrouver..." mentit-elle.

Sansa sentit que son amie lui cachait quelque chose de plus gros.

" Si cela pouvait rester entre nous s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne d'accord, c'est vraiment important." demanda encore la princesse avec de gros yeux en serrant fort le bras de Sansa.

La Stark perçut du désespoir dans ce geste.

"Je te le promets que je ne le dirai à personne. " dit elle en essayant de sourire franchement.

Elles rejoignirent la cour où la septa des filles Stark ainsi que la dernière Arya attendaient les deux retardataires. Après s'être fait gronder par la vieille, elles montèrent toutes dans le carrosse.

La princesse regarda la vielle nourrice. Ma pauvre! pensa Lyanna, si tu savais, nous ne sommes plus à Winterfell! Ta chère protégée va se faire manger par les lions si elle continue d'essayer d'être parfaite, naïve et honnête comme une petite dame du Nord, elle n'y est plus.

Le tournoi commença, il y avait un trône pour Robert sur l'estrade, Cersei à sa gauche, Joffrey à sa droite et Lyanna à côté de sa mère. La princesse se méfiait de sa mère même si leurs relations s'était améliorées. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit apparaître son père sur l'estrade, il avait renoncé a combattre, bravo Ned!

Les combats se succédèrent et il n'y eut que quelques blessés. Lyanna regardait Sansa de temps en temps, elle regardait ses expressions de joie ou d'inquiétude vis à vis de chevaliers, ce spectacle l'amusa plus que les joutes car elle les connaissait par cœur.

Il ne restait que quelques chevaliers en lisse: ser Gregor Clegane ( la Montagne), son frère Sandor ( le limier), ser Hugh du Val ( l'ancien écuyer de Jon Arryn) , son oncle Jamie (le Régicide) et Loras Tyrell ( le chevalier des fleurs) .

Ce dernier gagna son match contre Jaime haut la main. Il fit le tour des gradins où la foule l'acclamait et vint devant la tribune royale, il voulut remettre une rose rouge à la jeune femme.

" C'est une tradition entre eux deux, dit une voix dans le dos de Sansa, tout le monde sait qu'il veut l'épouser, c'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux."

Sansa se retourna vers la voix, c'était lord Baelish.

" Mais c'est impossible, dit la jeune rousse en haussant les épaules , elle est fiancée à à mon frère.  
\- Et alors? Des fiançailles ça s'annule, non?" Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Sansa ne comprit pas tout de ce qu'il venait de dire, pourquoi le roi qui était un grand ami de son père voudrait annuler les fiançailles?

Lyanna regarda son père et comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle se leva, ravala son sourire naissant et dit d'une voix forte:

" Je vous remercie pour ce gage, ser Loras, mais je ne peut l'accepter car je ne pense pas que cela plairait à... à mon fiancé, Robb Stark (ces mots eut du mal à sortir)."

Elle se rassit, fière d'avoir fait plaisir à son père. Loras Tyrell fut surpris par ces paroles mais il partit et vint donner sa fleur à Sansa, en lui disant quelques mots. Lyanna pouffa en voyant le regard de Joffrey sur les chevaliers aux fleurs, il était jaloux car il était beau, valeureux, acclamé et en plus un chevalier alors que lui s'était fait voler son épée par une gamine. Elle se calma lorsqu'il se retourna et fusilla sa sœur du regard.

Le jeu continua et le ser Hugh mourut, beaucoup de monde étaient choqué, pas Lyanna mais elle voulait réconforter Sansa très choquée par ce mort ou peut-être par Littlefinger qui lui parlait.

Cela ne plut pas du tout à la princesse, elle ne voulait pas que ce fou approche son amie qui se ferait vite embrigader parmi ses espionnes.

Enfin le jeu se termina, Lyanna fut dégoutée par le comportement de la Montagne qui lui faisait extrêmement peur. Tout le monde retourna au Donjon Rouge où un banquet était donné en l'honneur du gagnant, le Limier.

Lyanna resta toute la soirée avec Sansa qui avait reçut l'autorisation de rester plus tard cette nuit. Elles s'amusèrent comme des petites folles, même les disputes entre Robert et Cersei ne purent dérider la jeune princesse.

Lyanna chercha longtemps son amie Marianne mais ne la trouva pas. La princesse et la Stark se quittèrent tard dans la nuit, toutes les deux fatiguées et heureuses par cette soirée.

Cependant alors que Lyanna allait sortir des appartements de la main après avoir raccompagner son amie, elle vit un homme camouflé entrer dans ces derniers. Qui est-ce? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne put répondre à cette question car ce dernier rentra dans les appartements et demanda à voir Ned. La Baratheon pria pour que ce ne soit pas un ennemi ou pire Baelish.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey! Vu que c'est les vacances et que j'ai beaucoup, mais alors BEAUCOUP écris je me suis dit qu'il y aura donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Vendredi ou Samedi on verra... En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews!**

 **Bisous! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, Lyanna se leva aux aurores, encore sous le charme de la soirée d'hier mais également pensive quant à l'identité de l'homme au capuchon d'hier soir.

Elle se retrouva presque seule, tout le monde cuvant du banquet de la veille mais elle vit Varys au détour d'un couloir.

Elle le suivit jusque dans un passage secret et arriva bientôt dans une crypte où des crânes de dragons étaient entreposés. Lyanna connaissait cette pièce, elle l'avait découverte lorsqu'elle était petite mais décida de n'en parler à personne surtout pas à son père qui exécrait les Targaryen et leurs dragons au plus haut point. Depuis lorsqu'elle est triste, elle vient ici s'amuser avec les crânes, leur mettant des torches dans leurs gueules pour faire croire qu'ils sont encore vivant et qu'ils crachent du feu.

"Princesse? Dit Varys coupant Lyanna de ses pensées.  
\- Oui, désolé , que disiez vous?  
\- J'ai mis au courant lord Stark hier soir sur la situation.  
\- Mais qu'elle est cette situation et qui est derrière tout cela? demanda la brune agacée par ses mystères.  
\- Vous devrez trouver ça par vous même, dit le chauve tout bas.  
\- Êtes-vous sérieux là?! dit-elle en croisant les mains, vous venez me faire part d'une théorie de complot et maintenant c'est à moi de finir le boulot ?  
\- Voyons, ce n'est pas si compliqué à trouver, c'est sous vos yeux depuis des années et si je vous le disais, vous ne me croirez pas.  
\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Jon Arryn ?Réfléchit-elle. Il n'est pas mort de maladie c'est ça !  
\- Notre chère princesse est donc perspicace !dit Varys sarcastiquement. En effet cela nous met sur la route du plus grand mystère entourant cette histoire.  
-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, dit Lyanna qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Jamais princesse, méfiez-vous de tout le monde par contre, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner.  
\- Vous de même", dit la princesse en repassant le passage secret menant au Donjon Rouge.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué tous les deux, c'est qu'une petite fille écoutait la conversation sans se faire remarquer dans un des nombreux crânes. Arya avait tout entendu lorsqu'elle s'était perdue dans le château pendant qu'elle chassait les chats et avait découvert aussi ce passage.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu qui parlait à cause des chuchotements des deux mais elle avait entendu clairement ce qu'ils disaient et elle s'en alla prévenir son père vite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna reprit ses activités avec son père, elle aimait se promener avec lui le matin, ce jour-là il était d'extrême bonne humeur ce qui mit de la joie dans leurs échanges. Robert fut rassuré de voir sa jeune fille rire car depuis le départ du Nord, il l'avait trouvé si triste et déprimée, il n'arrivait pas à la dérider un peu.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient avec Renly, Ned n'avait pas voulut venir, occupé avec les affaires du royaume, ce qui ne gâcha pas la matinée.

"Regarde Lya, n'est-elle pas magnifique, demanda Renly en lui montrant un petit portrait.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais es-tu sûr qu'elle ressemble à ça en vrai? Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.  
\- Bien sûr, Margaery Tyrell est aussi connue que toi niveau beauté !  
\- Oh, alors j'espère qu'elle fera ton bonheur, mon oncle! Surtout si elle ressemble à Loras!" dit Lyanna en rougissant sous le compliment indirect de son oncle.

Ils parlèrent encore de cette Margaery, puis ils finirent par rentrer sans avoir tué quoi que ce soit. Lyanna vit en rentrant discuter Ned avec le vieux mestre Pycelle. Comme elle détestait ce vieux débris! Cet homme n'était qu'un pion de Cersei et il était si incompétent et sale !

Elle continua donc son chemin et passa la journée à iouer avec sa petite sœur, Myrcella était toute mignonne et joyeuse; elle allait énormément lui manquer quand elle partirait dans le Nord.

Cependant le fait que son amie Marianne ne se montrait toujours pas ne faisait que l'inquiéter, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle alla chercher quelques membres de sa famille dans le château mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle alla voir dans ses anciens appartements et vit une ancienne femme de chambre de son amie devant elle. Elle l'appela.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, votre altesse? Demanda la jeune servante.  
\- Oui, peux-tu me dire ou est passée toute la famille Lefford ? Répondit Lyanna très inquiète par la réponse qu'elle allait avoir.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Dit la servante avec de gros yeux.  
\- Au courant de quoi?  
\- Lady Marianne s'est mariée voilà 3 semaines de cela à un jeune messire de l'Est, murmura la servante.  
\- Oh? Je n'étais pas au courant, voilà pourquoi je ne l'a trouvais pas! Dit-elle en soufflant, idiote d'avoir imaginé un horrible et sanglant scénario .  
\- Non, ce n'est pour cela ma lady, je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire...  
\- Dis, avant que je m'énerve, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Et bien, elle est partie avec son mari pour venir vous accueillir ici mais sur le chemin et bien...  
\- Parle s'il te plaît, commanda la princesse agacée par la lenteur de la servante.  
\- Et bien.. ils se sont faits attaqués sur la route. Et l'on m'a raconté qu'elle s'était faite violer puis tuer par quelques brigands toujours recherchés ..."

Lyanna ne put respirer, son amie d'enfance était morte... C'est impossible, pas elle! Elle était si gaie et folle, elle rêvait de se marier à un beau chevalier et voilà ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, la servante la tenait et ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle l'apporta dans sa chambre en s'excusant de cette nouvelle.

Lyanna s'écroula sur son lit, ses larmes n'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle s'énervait elle-même, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer elle la Baratheon toujours fière.

Peut être que c'était la punition de sa famille, à chaque fois qu'elle serait heureuse, quelque chose viendrait lui enlever le peu de félicité qu'elle avait. Elle ne sortit pas de la soirée, tout le monde essaya de venir la voir dont Sansa, son père, Ned ou encore sa mère, mais personne ne put rentrer pour l'aider. Elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de revoir Jon et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, elle décida de sortir. Elle se leva avec le soleil pour éviter d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle alla directement dans les jardins pour voir ses belles fleurs de toutes les couleurs et profiter du soleil sur sa peau.

"Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, altesse" dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna surprise par son interlocuteur, c'est Littlefinger, il adorait faire des entrées si surprenante!

"Je vous ai manqué tant que cela ? dit-elle sarcastique.  
\- Bien sûr, sans vous le château manquerait de...vie , il la regarda avec un regard malsain.  
\- Je n'en doute pas" lui répondit-elle sur un même ton.

Sansa arriva vers eux.

"Je vais vous laisser avec votre **nouvelle** meilleure amie ," dit-il en s'éloignant et en appuyant bien sûr le nouvelle .

Lyanna le détestait lui aussi, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais la princesse ne doutait pas qu'il puisse être derrière quelques manigances (dont le meurtre de lord Arryn) et donc être son ennemi.

Elle ravala ses larmes à cause de l'évocation de Marianne et vit la rousse courir vers elle malgré les protestations de sa septa et lui sauter dans les bras. Lyanna cria de surprise et tomba avec elle sous leurs poids, ce geste les firent rire à s'en faire mal au ventre.

Elles n'entendaient plus les reproches de la septa ni l'arrivée de Robert et Ned intrigués par leurs cris et leurs rires. Les deux pères les virent par terre et ne purent réprimer un sourire en voyant leurs filles dans cette position, ils n'écoutèrent pas eux non plus les reproches de la vieille septa qui partît vexée par la déconsidération à son encontre.

"Tu as retrouvé ton amie? demanda Ned à sa fille.  
\- Oui! Répondit-elle avec gaieté, et je ne la lâcherai plus!"

Lyanna sourit sous cette phrase pleine de tendresse et de naïveté, elle se sentait mal par rapport à la Stark sachant qu'elle était sa seule amie et que la princesse l'avait abandonnée.

Elle fit un câlin à son père et ils partirent les laissant seule toutes les deux, aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas chasse, le roi allait au Conseil Restreint pour une affaire importante.

La brune passa la matinée à flâner dans les jardins en la compagnie de Sansa qui s'émerveillait à chaque fleurs ou bosquet que Lyanna lui montrait.

La Stark remonta le moral de la princesse qui était bien bas depuis son arrivée dans le Nord, elle ne faisait que rire de son amie qui courrait comme une enfant à travers les différents parterres de fleurs multicolores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna passa par la salle du Conseil Restreint en retournant des appartement des Stark et entendit des cris à l'intérieur.

" ... Il est hors de question que l'on assassine une jeune fille qu'elle soit Targaryen ou pas! Dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Ned.  
\- Oublies-tu que ces Targaryen ont tués ta sœur, l'amour de ma vie?! Répondit l'autre qui était Robert.  
\- Oui, justement c'était ma sœur avant d'être ta fiancée ! Et elle avait le même âge que la jeune fille que tu comptes assassiner et celui de ta propre fille!  
\- Tu ne me sers à rien en main du roi !  
\- Je te suis loyal depuis le début, j'ai combattu pour toi, tu m'as demandé d'être ta main et tout ce que je fais c'est trouver de l'argent pour tes tournois et tuer des enfants! Si c'est ça être ta main, je démissionne!  
\- C'est ça! Retournes à Winterfell! Ja vais donner ce badge à Jaime Lannister!"

Lyanna eut tout juste le temps d'aller se cacher derrière une statue que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Ned furieux partant vers ses appartements et un Robert encore plus furieux partir de l'autre côté en marmonnant. Elle sortit de sa cachette et percuta l'Araignée.

"Vous avez tout entendu? Lui demanda Varys.  
\- Oui, il faut que j'aille en raisonner un des deux! Répondit Lyanna.  
\- Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez... Votre père est fou lorsqu'il s'agit des Targaryen et lord Eddard n'a pas tort.  
\- Arrêtez de dire ça comme si vous savez tout ce qu'il va se passer!" Lâcha-t-elle en courant.

Elle préféra essayer de raisonner Eddard sachant dans quel état devait être son père.

Elle arriva dans les appartements de la Main en état de panique et vit la même réaction chez toute la famille; Sansa et Arya criait sur Ned pour ne pas partir. Lorsqu'il vit Lyanna il vint vers elle en demandant à la septa d'amener ses filles en haut pour qu'elles se préparent à rentrer dans le Nord. Lyanna se précipita sur lui.

"Ned! Cria-t-elle, Tu ne peux pas partir! Il faut que tu restes!  
\- Oh! Je vois que tu est déjà au courant! Sache que je ne sais pas si vos fiançailles sont toujours prévues mais Sansa ne se mariera pas avec ton frère, dit-il calmement .  
\- Non, mais je m'en fiche des mariages! Dit-elle en larmes. Il faut que tu restes Main!  
\- Ma chérie, souffla-t-il, il le faut. Ton père n'est plus le même que j'ai connu, sa rage contre les derniers dragons se fait de plus en plus forte et malgré ce qu'ils ont fait à ma sœur, je ne peux tuer une enfant innocente et ...  
\- Alors restes! La coupa-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il le fera quand même...  
\- Non, ça suffit Lya! coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressemble à ma sœur que je vais t'écouter comme je l'ai écouté elle lorsqu'elle voulait venir ici. Nous partons et tu vas beaucoup me manquer, peut être que je ne te reverrai jamais ou peut être que tu seras un jour ma belle fille... comme ton père le voudra."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit.

"Il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose avant de partir, vas dire adieu à Sansa si tu le veux."

Lyanna était désespérée mais elle monta quand même dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie en pleurs, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit de la chambre.

Elle partit pour retrouver sa chambre quand un valet à son père arriva en courant pour la prévenir qu'il l'attendait.

Elle arriva donc en se précipitant dans les appartements du roi et elle le vit en train d' hurler. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à casser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et à jurer par les Septs sur Ned, sur ses frères ou sur les Targaryen .

Elle s'assit donc pour le contempler dans toute sa bêtise et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de se lever et de lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu'il était bête et que ses ennemis étaient beaucoup plus près de la capitale. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à penser que son père s'est retourné vers elle, il vit du dégoût dans les yeux de sa fille.

Il dût se calmer un petit peu, se disant qu'elle était sûrement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du Conseil. Il vit également des larmes au coin des yeux de sa petite fille.

" Ma biche, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant vers elle.  
\- Vous vous occupez de moi? Avez-vous fini de hurler et de jurer sur tout le monde? Cracha-t-elle en retirant les bras de son père de ses épaules.  
\- Ma chérie désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là, par les Septs, je te le jure, murmura-t-il légèrement choqué qu'elle le vouvoie.  
1 Et alors? Vous n'auriez pas jurer ou tenter de tuer n'importe quoi? Vous auriez tenter de comprendre Ned et de le faire revenir? Continua-t-elle de crier en se levant.  
\- Ça suffit! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi Lyanna! Moi aussi je peux crier, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon sang que tu peut te permettre de me parler comme cela!" Lui hurla-t-il.

Lyanna fut quelques instants interdite, jamais il n'avait levé la voix sur elle, mais là il ne comprenait pas qu'elle faisait cela pour sa vie à lui. Ils avaient exactement le même caractère tempétueux alors ils crièrent tous les deux. Ils se disputèrent violamment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à une des attaques de son père quand un valet l'interrompit en parlant à son tour.

"Votre Grâce! Dit-il en soufflant fatigué par la course qu'il a dût faire.  
\- QUOI?! Répondirent en même temps le roi et Lyanna.  
\- C'est lord Stark et..., essaya de répondre le valet effrayé par les deux paires d'yeux bleus braquées sur lui.  
\- Qu'il aille au diable, qu'il rentre chez lui, je m'en fous royalement! Coupa Robert en agitant ses bras et Lyanna le regardant en ouvrant la bouche prête à répliquer  
\- Il ne peut rentrer, il s'est fait attaqué..." Dit le valet

Aussitôt Lyanna regarda son père, ils avaient la même expression: de la peur, était-il mort?

"Ou est-il? Demanda Lyanna inquiète, la voix tremblante.  
\- Le mestre Pycelle l'a installé dans la chambre de la Main, ses filles sont à son côté."

Le père et la fille partirent tous les deux en courant à moitié vers les appartements d'Eddard. Ils virent le mestre le soigner, Lyanna vint prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la rassurer pendant que Robert tempêtait lorsqu'il apprit que c'était dû à une bagarre entre les Stark et les Lannister.

Lyanna resta silencieuse et triturait son bracelet, inquiète. Elle pensait au fait que Ned pourrait très bien mourir à cause de son honneur et que si finalement il découvrait les secrets de Port Réal, il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Elle ne dit rien pour le moment se contentant de détendre les sœurs Stark et ils restèrent tous là jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour prier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous? Dites moi tout et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez ça un peu nul ou mal écrit ou n'importe... Je prends tout les conseils! ;-)**

 **Kiss! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Lyanna resta au chevet de Ned accompagnée de Sansa qui ne disait rien. Elles priaient et essayaient de soulager la douleur du Stark qui était dans un semi-coma.

Au bout de 3 jours, alors que Sansa était partie se changer et prendre un bain, Lyanna vit le malade bouger et marmonner, elle eut un sourire et se précipita vers lui; il s'était enfin réveillé!

Elle cria et le mestre arriva en courant , elle appela également un valet pour qu'il aille prévenir les filles Stark. Elle vit Sansa arriver à moitié habillée, ses joues ruisselant de larmes et Arya sur ses talons avec un sourire de soulagement.

Elle parla avec Ned quelques minutes et lui expliqua la situation Jaime était venu régler les comptes avec le Stark car il avait reçut un message de Tyrion arrêté par Catelyn Stark pour meurtre. Ned parut déconcerté puis triste lorsqu'on lui dit que personne n'avait survécu de son côté à part lui.

Puis, on prévient que le roi attendait qu'on le reçoive, Lyanna redoutait cette réunion après la dernière dispute des deux vieux amis.

Il arriva avec Cersei sur ses talons qui s'était parée pour l'occasion d'une tiare brillante et d'une robe rouge écarlate rappelant bien son côté Lannister et donc la rivalité entre les lions et les loups.

"Tu me feras mourir Ned, tu le sais j'espère ? Demanda le roi bien ivre.  
\- Désolé de vous avoir fait cette frayeur majesté, répondit Ned en inclinant la tête. Je ne puis me lever, continua-t-il en pointant sa jambe plâtrée.  
\- Avez vous mal? s'enquit Cersei, avec de l'ironie dans la voix.  
\- Non, je ne sens rien", mentit le nordien.

Lyanna participait en spectatrice à cette joute verbale et se demanda comment ils allaient tous en sortir en voyant cet échange de tirs entre eux-deux.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de te battre avec ce blondinet et de tuer ses hommes ?! Hurla Robert en ignorant la conversation des deux autres.  
\- Il m'a attaqué je tiens à le préciser... commença à dire Eddard  
\- Il a tué 8 des hommes de Jaime, des hommes du roi, le coupa la reine.  
\- Il a tué tous mes hommes, surenchérit le Stark.  
\- Il est sortit de ce bordel, ivre, Jaime n'a fait que protéger la ville de cet homme sauvage et...  
\- Ça suffit vous deux avec vos bagarres incessantes, vous êtes pire que des enfants! Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux Ned aussi bien toi que Jaime! Tu le sais ? Coupa le roi.  
\- Tu vas le laisser s'en sortir après ce qu'il a fait! Cria Cersei.  
\- Tais toi femme! Hurla Robert. A ce que je sais c'est moi qui porte la culotte, retourne donc à tes manigances de femme!  
\- Il aurait fallu que je porte la culotte et toi les jupes, sûrement le royaume s'en porterait mieux!"

Elle eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase que Robert lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui la fit tomber après avoir heurté un guéridon. Lyanna sursauta surprise de même que Ned par cet action .

"Je la porterais avec fierté celle là! Cracha Cersei en se relevant.  
\- Et bien portes la, mais en silence! Retourne à tes occupations je dois parler à Ned ! Dit Robert en s'asseyant. Sors aussi ma fille s'il te plaît", continua le roi d'un ton doux.

Lyanna hocha la tête encore abasourdie par le geste de son père, elle fit un sourire franc à Ned et sortit de la chambre de la Main sur les talons de sa mère, remontée, qui d'un pas rapide partit vite on ne sait où.

La princesse réfléchit en retournant à sa chambre, de quoi pouvait-ils bien discuter? Avait-il enfin trouvé le secret entourant la mort de Jon Arryn? Si c'était cela, elle voulait écouter ce qu'ils disaient pour savoir qui était vraiment derrière ces complots mais elle ne pût car des gardes se trouvaient devant la chambre.

Elle retourna donc à sa chambre mais ne put continuer à réfléchir car sa petite sœur voulait absolument jouer et elles jouèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avec également Tommen qui s'était joint à elles. Lyanna oublia pendant ces heures toutes ses occupations, seulement celle d'amuser ses petites frères et sœurs.

Quelques jours passèrent, Ned fut presque rétablit, il avait juste besoin de marcher avec une canne pour le soutenir. Lyanna était heureuse de le revoir avec l'insigne de la main bouclée à son torse, malheureusement elle perdrait quand même Sansa qui retournera dans le Nord dans quelques jours avec sa petite sœur.

Lyanna ne connaissait pas bien Arya mais elle la trouvait féroce et depuis ses leçons avec Syrio Forel, la jeune louve s'était encore plus endurcie. La princesse était fière d'avoir eut l'idée que Syrio deviendrait son professeur. Il était tout simplement excellent.

Lyanna se dit qu'elle devrait aller leur rendre visite après avoir été dire au revoir à son père. Elle y alla donc, elle fit un câlin à Robert qui partait pour la chasse dans le bois au roi. Il allait chasser le cerf blanc avec Joffrey, Renly, le limier et ser Barristan, Robert avait bien essayé de la faire venir avec eux mais elle s'était effacée pour laisser Joffrey avec leur père; son frère en avait besoin.

Après cela, elle alla donc dans les appartements de la Main et découvrit Arya et son « maître à danser » en plein combat. Elle observa la Stark en plein combat et elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devenir un jour une grande guerrière, cet air sur son petit visage et la rage qu'elle émanait était stupéfiant. Lorsqu'Arya perdit son combat non sans gloire, Lyanna vint la féliciter et lui apprendre quelques techniques.

La Stark la défia en duel et la princesse en put qu'accepter sachant que ça allait être amusant. Elles passèrent donc la fin de la journée à s'entraîner à l'épée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, elle alla dans les jardins et vit Ned et Cersei s'affronter, la princesse voulut s'approcher pour écouter mais Cersei se retourna et lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, elle lui sourit et alla vers elle. Lyanna sourit et dit tout pour être la plus aimable avec sa mère mais des questions taraudaient son esprit.

Pourquoi Ned avait-t-il confronté Cersei? Lyanna paniqua, de quoi était capable sa mère pour protéger son plus lourd secret ? Serait-elle capable de tuer le meilleur ami de son mari même si elle savait ce qu'elle encourt pour ce geste ?

Lyanna n'arrivait pas à trouver qu'elle était ce secret que Varys voulait à tout prix qu'elle découvre, elle s'en faisait mal à la tête tellement elle réfléchissait, et plus elle réfléchissait moins ses pensées et théories étaient claires et possiblement véridique.

Elle s'endormit avec toutes ses questions qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle rêva qu'elle était de retour dans cette tour, là-haut où il y faisait si froid mais où elle si sentait si bien, elle était de retour sur la fourrure douce et réconfortante posée par terre et lorsqu'elle essaya de se retourner, un poids l'en empêcha et elle vit qu'il était à côté d'elle. Jon.

Il lui manquait horriblement, elle voulait que ce rêve ne se termine jamais, elle semblait sentir une nouvelle fois son odeur particulière comme si c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Quand d'un coup on toqua à sa porte, ses instincts de « guerrière » entre guillemets vu qu'elle n'avait jamais battu sur un champ de bataille, la réveilla en même temps que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

Elle courut ouvrir la porte et vit un valet de son père tout essoufflé se dresser devant elle.

"Ma lady, déclara-t-il, Sa Majesté votre père réclame votre présence sur le champ."

Alors son père était rentré de la chasse, elle sourit en pensant qu'il la faisait réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui raconter sa chasse contre ce cerf qui deviendra légendaire.

"Juste le temps de m'habiller convenablement s'il vous plaît."

Elle prit donc la première robe qui était sous sa main, la blanche à perles, son sourire s'évanouit en repensant à son rêve. Elle ravala ses larmes et les souvenirs douloureux que cela lui rappelait, elle s'habilla vite et suivit le jeune valet qui avait peut-être deux ans de moins qu'elle à travers le Donjon Rouge vide, silencieux et à peine éclairé.

Elle arriva devant la porte des appartements du roi et aperçut deux manteaux blancs en poste, dont ser Barristan Selmy. Ce dernier était encore plus blanc que sa cape et c'est à ce moment-là que Lyanna eut un étrange pressentiment, ce n'était pas pour lui parler de chasse qu'il l'avait fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?se dit-elle à elle-même.

"Lady Lyanna, votre fille." annonça le valet.

Lyanna regarda ser Selmy avec des gros yeux mais il ne put la regarder en retour.

"Amène-la moi." dit Robert d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre que le valet lui dise de rentrer, qu'elle courut presque pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son père.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut cette chaleur insoutenable mêlée à une odeur épouvantable de mort, elle vit des servants s'affairer autour du baldaquin et sa mère assise au bord du lit. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le lit, et le spectacle qu'elle vit déclenchèrent un cri d'horreur.

Le roi Robert était couché sur son lit, encore habillé mais le ventre découvert laissait voir une plaie bien ouvert et infectée. «m

"Lya'... Approche t... " murmura le roi livide.

Elle se précipita à son chevet, en un rien de temps, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle regarda sa blessure et se contenta de demander :

"Que s'est-il passé... ?"

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix étranglée et si désespérée.

"Un sanglier" répondit Renly qu'elle découvrit près d'eux, il était couvert de sang et portait lui également cet inquiétude sur son visage.

Là, Lyanna ne put se contenir, il sortait ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

"ET OU ETIEZ VOUS, TOI, BARRISTAN ET LE LIMIER ? ! POURQUOI L'AVEZ-VOUS LAISSÉ TOUT SEUL AFFRONTER CETTE BETE ?! Dit-elle en hurlant.  
\- Mon frère nous avait demandé de rester à l'écart et de le laisser faire tout seul, dit son oncle avec un mouvement de recul.  
\- Pourquoi vous l'avez écouté?!" Dit-elle en terminant sa phrase dans un sanglot.

Non, son père ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, la plaie devenait de plus en plus grosse et les bandages que l'autre charlatan de Pycelle avait posé empestaient la mort. Les émotions de la princesse étaient amplifiées et elle criait sur tout le monde.

" Ça pue, dit Robert complètement stone en regardant Lyanna, ça pue la mort, je ne veux pas que tu vois cela.  
\- C'est trop tard père, dit-elle en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.  
\- A présent laissez nous. Tous. Je dois parler avec ma fille.  
\- Mais mon cher mari... commença Cersei.  
\- J'ai dit DEHORS." dit Robert en essayant de rassembler assez de force pour hurler ses derniers mots.

Tout le monde sortit, excepté Pycelle qui tournait autour d'eux d'une démarche lente et tremblante.

"J'ai dit tout le monde, cria le roi. Va t'en vieil âne!"

Pycelle gratifia un regard à Lyanna pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais elle ne fit rien se contentant de regarder le corps de son père transpercé par ce maudit sanglier. Le vieux mestre sortit alors doucement.

" mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Dit la princesse en essayant de rassembler son courage pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.  
\- Bah, je l'ai tué, c'est le principal, non ?" Riposta-t-il en essayant de rire.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre comment il pouvait blaguer en ce moment-là.

\- Que les dieux me pardonnent, continua-t-il, Pour la petite Daenerys, ils me l'ont fait payer avec ce sanglier, je le mérite...  
\- Non, tu ne mérites pas cela père, dit-elle en laissant involontairement couler ses larmes.  
\- Tu es si douce et indulgente envers moi alors que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis pas un bon roi, ni un bon père...  
\- Mais que racontes-tu ? Tu est un excellent père, tu as toujours tout fait pour moi tu me donnes tout ton amour et..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un sanglot se forma dans sa gorge et l'étrangla.

" J'aime bien ta façon de parler de ça comme si ça allait continuer, dit-il en la regardant avec amour. J'aime bien ta robe, à propos."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de sa phrase. Elle se calma, elle devait être forte pour son père.

" Tu ne dois pas mourir, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu vas être heureuse, tu vas te marier avec Robb et tu verras que tu seras heureuse... et moi je le serais en te regardant d'en haut... "

Il se stoppa en reprenant son souffle.

"C'est dommage, tu aurais fait une si bonne reine, s'il n'y avait pas tes frères... Promets le moi, Lya', promets-moi que tu seras heureuse et que tu avanceras, promets le.  
\- Je... Je te le promet père, dit-elle en sentant que ça allait être la fin. Je serais heureuse pour toi ...  
\- Non, pour toi, soit le pour toi, ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Fais tes propres choix et n'ai jamais peur d'eux, assumes-les toujours, d'accord ?"

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en mettant tout l'amour qu'elle put dans ses yeux.

Elle vit la même chose dans ses yeux, avec un soupçon de regret, de peur et elle ne put être plus longtemps forte. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter, elle sentit son père pleurer avec elle en répétant "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé..."

"Votre Majesté... Le seigneur votre Main attends dans le salon " dit le valet qui avait amené Lyanna près de son père.

Robert s'arrêta d'un coup de pleurer et dit d'une voix de plus en plus faible de le laisser entrer.

Quand Ned entra, il fut lui aussi frappé par l'odeur qui émanait de la chambre et eut un air choqué lorsqu'il vit le corps de son plus vieil ami.

Renly rentra à nouveau à sa suite et ils parlèrent de la succession du royaume, Lyanna les regarda sans savoir quoi dire, elle serrait simplement la main de son père si fort qu'on pouvait apercevoir que ses jointures devenait blanches.

Ned écrivit le droit de succession et Lyanna ainsi que Renly devinrent les témoins que Ned était par la présente le Régent du royaume. Elle vit quelque chose dans le regard du Stark, comme si il se retenait de dire quelque chose mais elle n'y pensa plus préférant se concentrer sur les dernières heures de son père.

Elle était la seule à s'en préoccuper on dirait. Il n'y avait ni Joffrey, ou sa mère. On pouvait excuser les deux enfants Tom et Myrcella, ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout. Lyanna n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle avait juré à son père qu'elle allait être forte mais là, elle voulait juste pleurer.

Ils partirent rapidement laissant Lyanna seule avec le roi. Pycelle entra et lui administra du lait de pavot pour le calmer et apaiser sa douleur: il s'endormit rapidement. Le vieux lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir sachant qu'il sera toujours dans les vapes maintenant.

Elle le regarda avec une profonde haine, si cela aurait été un autre mestre, il aurait put soigner son père mais avec ce vieux bouc hors de question, il laisserait mourir son père car il était incompétent ! Elle lui dit alors d'aller se faire voir et de s'occuper de ses affaires et elle resterait à veiller son père mourant.

Elle pria les Septs pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, en espérant que les Dieux lui pardonnent tout et le laisse en paix.

Elle vit l'aube pointer le bout de son nez et se mit à espérer que son père guérirait, après tout cela fait des heures qu'il luttait, il n'était pas mort. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir.

Seulement, la brune le sentit s'agiter nerveusement et elle l'entendit prononcer "Lyanna... Lyanna..."

Elle crut qu'il l'appelait,, elle se jeta sur lui en lui disant :

"Père, c'est moi, je suis là près de toi ! Je ne t'abandonne pas !  
"Lyanna... Je te rejoins, mon amour..." continua-t-il.

Et là, elle comprit, il partait. Tout en pleurant, elle lui serra le mains aussi fort qu'elle put pour essayer de faire passer toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait et elle lui disait des paroles rassurantes.

Elle lui dit qu'elle allait protéger tout le monde, que ses enfants seraient en sécurité, qu'elle ferait la paix avec Joffrey, qu'il pouvait partir rejoindre Lyanna Stark.

Et il partit dans un souffle, malgré les odeurs pestilentielles et le corps sale de son père, elle se jeta sur lui, le câlina, l'embrassa sur les joues et hurla de douleur.

Son père, le phare de ses jours, celui avec qui elle se disputait souvent et rigolait sans cesse, son modèle, le héros de ses histoires venait de quitter ce monde pitoyablement, fauché par un sanglier.

Elle hurla encore plus fort, ce qui fit venir Renly, il arriva et vit sa nièce sur son frère aîné, la robe couverte de sang et en proie au désespoir. Il se précipita vers eux et ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de verser une larme, il prit Lyanna dans ses bras, tenta de la calmer et de la séparer du corps de Robert, mais elle se débattit encore plus fort.

"C'est fini Lyanna, il est mort, c'est fini ! Dit-il en essayant de l'éloigner.  
\- NON ! Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, il n'est pas mort ! Hurla-t-elle  
\- Lyanna... dit-il d'une voix douce, lâches-le maintenant. Ton papa est mort maintenant... vive le roi ! Vite, viens avec moi, il faut que tu partes avec moi, que tu sois dans un endroit sûr...  
\- Lâches moi ! Hurla-t-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher !  
\- Et tu crois que tout va bien aller avec ton frère? Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît..."

Elle lâcha son père et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant.

"Lyanna !" entendait-elle Renly hurler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua à pleurer en se perdant dans le Donjon Rouge.

Elle alla se réfugier derrière sa statue préférée, celle où elle allait lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Elle repensa malgré elle dans ses souvenirs et celui là en particulier.

 _Elle était petite, âgée de cinq ans tout au plus et elle était partie se cacher pour pleurer derrière cette grande statue représentant un roi Targaryen. « Que se passe-t-il, ma biche ? » demanda une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir son père et elle essuya vite ses larmes pour ne pas qui les voient._

 _« Ce n'est rien père, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _\- Il n'y a pas rien, si je t'ai vu partir en courant et en pleurant, dis le moi s'il te plaît, dit Robert d'une voix douce et tendre._

 _\- C'est que... mère s'est moquée de moi lorsque je lui ait dit que je voulait devenir chevalière, dit-elle légèrement vexée._

 _Le roi la regarda avec une pointe d'amusement dans l'œil mais ne se moqua pas d'elle, il lui expliqua d'une voix douce qu'elle était une fille et que les filles n'étaient pas des chevalières. Elle lui certifia qu'elle serait la première et c'est à ce moment-là que Robert sût que sa fille deviendrait comme lui plus tard._

 _A partir de là, il lui fit prendre des cours d'armes de stratégie de guerre, il n'avait jamais été aussi fière d'elle que lorsqu'elle battit son premier adversaire.C'est aussi à ce moment-là, que les relations avec sa mère se sont dégradées._

Repenser à ce souvenir la fit pleurer de plus belle. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas, alors elle s'assit derrière la statue, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle s'endormit de fatigue à force de pleurer en entendant au loin, les cloches de la ville sonner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Voilà le chapitre avec la mort du petit papa de Lyanna qui va tout changer... (smiley triste) J'espère avoir réussi à transcrire l'émotion que je ressentais en pensant à cette partie. A demain pour une autre partie! Bacci, bacci 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Quelques heures après, elle se réveilla en entendant un grand remue-ménage près d'elle dans la salle du trône. Elle sortit donc de sa cachette et arriva en marchant vite dans la grande salle.

Lyanna y vit un spectacle peu commun, les manteaux blancs combattaient d'autres gardes qui tombaient comme des mouches, qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Ned. En haut sur le trône se tenait Joffrey avec sa mère le regard triomphant vers l'une des colonnes.

Lorsqu'elle s'y approcha, elle y vit Littlefinger menacer la Main d'un poignard sur le cou.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda la princesse d'une voix éraillée mais suffisamment forte pour qu'on l'entende.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, chère sœurette, retournes dans ta chambre ! Dit Joffrey d'une voix forte.  
\- Es-tu au courant que tu arrêtes le Régent du royaume, abruti ? Répliqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Comment oses-tu parler à ton roi ?!" Lui hurla sa mère.

Lyanna recula d'un pas sous la puissance de la voix de Cersei et elle sentit Joffrey rire derrière; les rôles étaient échangés et maintenant personne ne la protégerait plus alors que Joffrey pourrait faire toutes ce qu'il aurait envie.

" Joffrey n'est pas encore roi mère, dit-elle en prenant une voix plus forte, et j'étais témoin ainsi que Renly... Père a confié le royaume à Ned et...  
\- J'ai bien peur que lord Renly nous ait quitté peu après la mort de votre père, princesse... commença Varys d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est un traître, il n'est et ne sera Régent de rien ni de personne !" Coupa Joffrey.

Elle se stoppa net, regardant son frère avec des yeux interrogateurs, Ned était un traître ? Comment lui avec son honneur implacable aurait bien pût trahir Joffrey ? Et Renly, où était-il ? N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de l'écouter et partir avec lui ?

" L'homme qui tu oses appeler oncle ne veut pas ployer devant notre roi légitime, dit Cersei toujours triomphante, et il ose dire que ton frère n'est pas légitime pour monter sur le trône de ton père !"

Elle regarda Ned stupéfaite, était-il vraiment capable de remettre en doute la lignée des Baratheon pour avoir le pouvoir ?

Elle ne sût quoi répondre, elle était fatiguée et ne ressentait plus rien, qu'un grand vide. On l'écarta du chemin pour emmener Eddard aux cachots puis sur ordre du futur roi, on l'emmena également dans sa chambre.

Elle voulait voir Sansa, la réconforter mais on ne la laissait pas sortir des appartements qu'elle occupe avec ses frères et sœurs.

D'ailleurs, Tommen et Myrcella avaient besoin de son aide, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passait depuis hier soir. En rassemblant son courage, elle leur a expliqué où était leur père maintenant.

Ils étaient tristes, pas effondrés comme Lyanna l'avait été hier soir mais c'était compréhensible après tout, Robert n'avait jamais été proche de ses autres enfants, juste de Lyanna.

Elle passa donc la journée, enfermée, à tourner en rond ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendit étaient les cris des gardes et d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait derrière sa porte et essaya plusieurs fois de sortir sans succès.

Enfin, le jour d'après, trois des gardes de la Garde Royale virent la chercher. Il l'emmena avec Tommen et Myrcella dans la salle du trône où le décor avait bien changé. On pouvait dire adieu aux trophées de chasse du roi, ils avaient été remplacés par des bannières Lannister principalement et Baratheon aussi.

Tous le monde se poussa pour laisser passer la princesse préférée du défunt roi et chuchotait sur son passage.

Elle lissa sa jupe, noire, signe du deuil qu'elle porta avec grâce et courage. La princesse n'était pas rayonnante mais elle avait un air fier qui montrait que personne ne lui marcherait sur les pieds même si Robert n'était plus.

On la mena sur le coté droit de la pièce avec toujours ses trois chiens de gardes autour d'elle. Joffrey était assis sur le trône de fer, la couronne sur la tête aussi dorée que ses cheveux et à coté se trouvait le Conseil Restreint plus Cersei parée comme jamais d'une robe rouge sang, comme si le roi Robert était mort des années de cela.

Elle n'avait même pas la classe de prétendre être triste. Ils regardaient tous quelque chose au milieu de la salle, la princesse tourna la tête et vit une rousse, Sansa, par terre qui se prosternait face au roi et à ses conseillers. Lyanna ne put que souffler en se rendant compte qu'elle était en vie et non enfermée avec son père.

" Votre père s'est rendu coupable des plus grands crimes, madame, dit Pycelle  
\- Nieriez-vous le crime de votre père ? continua lord Baelish.  
\- Non, messire, je sais qu'il mérite un jugement... Mais je demande miséricorde, déclara Sansa d'une petite voix tremblante.  
\- Miséricorde de quoi ? le coupa Pycelle, votre père est un félon, et vous aussi certainement !  
\- De quel droit vous permettez vous de couper la parole à la fiancée de votre roi ? cria Lyanna passablement agacée par l'attitude du mestre.

Elle avança au centre de la pièce à coté de Sansa pour lui donner un peu de courage et certainement aussi pour la protéger.

" Mais... voulut dire le vieux.  
\- Ma sœur a pour une fois raison, fermez-là, vous, et laissez-les parler!" Ordonna Joffrey qui regardait sa sœur étrangement.

Pour une fois que son frère avait un minimum de bon sens, Lyanna ne devait pas lui manquer de respect. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant lui pour lui gratifier de sa considération. Cela fit plaisir à Joffrey car il sourit fièrement à sa mère.

" Par pitié Majesté, continua-t-elle respectueusement, veuillez prendre en compte ce que vous dit lady Sansa et daignez pardonner à lord Eddard... Au moins par souvenir de l'amitié entre lui et père...  
\- La trahison est la trahison." riposta Pycelle.

Oh. Mes. Dieux., pensa la princesse qui essayait avec force de se contenir.

Lyanna n'avait qu'une envie, de se lever et de planter n'importe quoi, une épée, un poignard, sa chaussure, la couronne de son frère dans le ventre de ce vieil individu qui ne s'occupait pas de ses affaires.

Elle l'aurait tué, elle le jurait.

" Mère ? Demanda Joffrey perdu.  
\- Si lord Eddard consentait à confesser son crime, dit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion, nous ne douterions plus de son repentir."

Joffrey se leva de son trône. Lyanna pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas si stupide que cela et ne tue pas un puissant seigneur de son royaume.

" Avez-vous rien d'autre à ajouter toutes les deux ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lyanna hocha la tête négativement, Sansa également, elle était tellement pâle et la Baratheon la voyait trembler.

"Vos douces paroles m'ont touché, dit-il galamment en direction de Sansa, Je ferai ce que vous demandez..., mais que votre père avoue d'abord. Qu'il avoue et me reconnaisse comme son roi ou alors pas de miséricorde pour lui !  
\- Oui! Il le fera, cria-t-elle remplie de joie, il le fera!"

Puis il se retourna vers sa sœur qui s'était relevée.

" Le récent respect que vous me portez, ma sœur, me touche également et me ravit.  
\- Mais, mon frère, vous êtes mon roi et il est normal que je vous témoigne mon respect." dit-elle en inclinant la tête mais n'en pensant pas un mot.

Si il fallait qu'elle mente et qu'elle flatte son ego pour que Ned soit libre, elle le ferait. Mais plus jamais elle se prosternerait devant lui et le regarderait jubiler de cette victoire, plus jamais ! Elle n'était pas cette personne qui quémande tout et pleure devant toute la Cour.

" Vous comprenez enfin qui je suis et pour vous en récompenser je fais cela pour votre amie." dit-il de plus en plus content de l'attitude que Lyanna avait envers lui.

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui en lui souriant hypocritement et sortit de la salle en même temps que son amie qui était radieuse à nouveau.

Lyanna savait que ce n'était pas gagné, elles avaient peut-être gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre. Elle se doutait que son honneur ne le fasse mentir, il fallait donc qu'elle voit le Stark.

Elle utilisa l'un des passages secret dont l'entrée se trouvait dans sa chambre et qui l'emmena dans les combles. Lyanna se fit discrète comme une ombre et trouva l'entrée des cachots. C'était humide et cela sentait le renfermé, personne n'était plus gardé ici désormais, sauf les traîtres, elle trouva donc vite la cellule de l'ancienne Main du roi.

" Ned ! Chuchota la princesse, tu vas bien ?  
\- Lya' ? Dit-il fort, c'est toi ?  
\- Oui mon oncle... Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi dit-on que tu es un traître ?"

Il secoua la tête.

" Non tu ne devrais pas le savoir...  
\- Savoir quoi ? Quel est ce secret que vous savez tous ? Dis le moi pour que j'arrive à te sauver, Ned s'il te plaît !  
\- Non... tu pourrais être en danger, dit-il en relevant la tête, comment vont mes filles ?  
\- Sansa est bouleversée mais confiante et... Arya est introuvable, elle a dût filer lors de la purge..." murmura la princesse.

C'est ce que Lyanna espérait, personne ne l'avait vu et les seules traces d'elle était deux soldats Lannister morts là où elle s'entraînait à l'épée. Ned soupira en entendant ces nouvelles et tout les morts de son camp.

" Dis le moi, Ned, s'il te plaît, dis le moi, supplia-t-elle.  
\- Non Lya, tu pourrais être en danger, répondit Eddard de l'inquiétude dans la voix, tu dois protéger Sansa s'il m'arrive malheur, j'ai besoin de toi...  
\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant donc s'il te plaît, expliques moi la véritable raison de ton emprisonnement."

Il se tut et la princesse sentit qu'un étrange combat se jouait en lui, d'un côté la peur de dire la vérité et de l'autre côté son honneur qui l'empêchait de mentir. Il respira bruyamment et la regarda dans les yeux.

" ... Tu es l'unique héritière du trône de fer." dit-il en soupirant.

Lyanna pouffa de rire.

"Pardon ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non, avant il y a Joff' et après Tommen,et même après il y a Stannis puis Renly, je ne suis qu'une fille...  
\- Peut-être, mais tu es la seule vraie fille de Robert, son unique enfant légitime... Tes frères et sœurs ne sont que tes demis frères issus de l'inceste de ta mère et ton oncle Jaime."

Quoi ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? Elle commença à rire, d'un rire nerveux. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, comment pouvait-il dire des horreurs pareilles? Il n'était vraiment qu'un menteur et un traitres. Elle rit encore plus, tout le monde l'abandonnait et Lyanna se retrouvait maintenant toute seule.

Elle ne put s'arrêter de rire en pensant à ce que Ned venait de lui dire, c'était insensé... Ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et se mit à réfléchir. Jamais Ned ne ment, il prend toujours la responsabilité de ses erreurs et ne trahit personne, surtout pas la justice. Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle voyait sa mère et son oncle ensemble, la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers le roi.

Elle repensa à l'amour que Cersei porte aux autre membres de la fratrie mais la peur ou l'antipathie qu'elle a dans les yeux lorsqu'elle regarde sa première fille.

Toutes les pièces se mirent en ordre rapidement, c'était ça qui avait faillit tuer Bran, il avait dut les voir dans une situation peu arrangeante pour eux. Elle eut un air de dégoût, c'était horrible à y penser.

" C'est pour ça que Bran est tombé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- C'est ce que nous pensions avec Cat'... Je suis désolé Lyanna... dit-il en voulant prendre sa main à travers les barreaux.  
\- Pourquoi est-tu désolé? C'est pas toi qui trompais ta femme avec ta sœur, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, je n'arrive pas à y croire...  
\- Jon Arryn était au courant lui aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il est mort." souffla Ned.

Il y eut un blanc, Lyanna réfléchissait vite aux futurs évènements.

" Il ne faut pas que ça sorte Ned, je suis sérieuse, il faut que tu ne dises rien...  
\- C'est trop tard, Cersei est au courant...  
\- Et bien n'en parles plus, Sansa et moi on essaye de te sauver la vie... dit-elle en s'asseyant contre les barreaux.  
\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?  
\- Il faut que tu confesses tes crimes, dis que tu voulais le pouvoir pour toi et Joffrey te pardonnera en l'honneur de ton amitié avec mon père... Il t'enverra sûrement au mur, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux...  
\- Non Lyanna, je ne mentirai pas ! Je ne veux pas le pouvoir, c'est à Stannis de régner, pas à cet usurpateur.  
\- Et tu crois qu'en disant la vérité, Joffrey tout d'un coup va se dire que c'est vrai, le rêve de toute se vie doit s'arrêter parce que sa mère a couché avec son frère ? Ou que les Lannisters vont décider d'abandonner tout le pouvoir que lui offre la montée de Joff' sur le trône par jugement moral ? »

Il parut hésiter, il réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de lui dire Lyanna.

" Écoutes, dit-elle dans un dernier espoir, tu ne sers à rien mort, Cersei le sait aussi... Personne ne veut d'une guerre et Robb est déterminé à la faire. Vis... mens mais reste en vie, va à Chateaunoir rejoindre Benjen et Jon, dis lui la vérité sur sa mère et peut-être que tu pourras revenir à Winterfell si les nordiens se rebellent...  
\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?dit Ned en se frottant le menton.  
\- Je ne pense pas que c'en soit une, mais c'est la plus rationnelle et celle qui protégera le plus les Stark et Sansa de ma mère."

Il soupira à nouveau et acquiesca en faisant un sourire triste à Lyanna : "Tu as raison, je dois le faire au moins pour Sansa et Arya..."

Elle lui serra la main.

"Tu te rappelle que tu me dois un service...  
-Oui. Que veux-tu maintenant que je suis là?  
-Que tu me dises la vérité sur la mère de Jon..."

Il la dévisagea.

"Comment es-tu au courant?  
-S'il te plaît...  
-Je ne peux pas...  
-Pourquoi?  
-J'ai promis...  
-À moi aussi."

Il se mura dans le silence et Lyanna ne put l'y faire sortir. Elle soupira en s'en allant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey, hey! Dernier chapitre de la semaine...**

 **Voilà!**

 **Bon chapitre et gros bisous à vous! :***


	17. Chapter 17

Lyanna espérait vraiment que Ned allait confesser ses crimes. Le matin, toute la Cour se retrouva devant le septuaire de Baelor, Lyanna était avec Sansa pour lui donner du courage.

Le traitre arriva quelque peu émacié au niveau du visage et sale, très sale. Joffrey fit un petit discours et Ned avoua son crime. Sansa lui sourit pour lui donner du courage. La princesse vit Arya au loin sur la statue de Baelor et eut un regard compatissant pour elle, mais la jeune louve ne lui rendit pas.

On pensa que c'était fini, que Ned était pardonné mais là, coup de théâtre Joffrey veut sa tête. Lyanna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se précipita vers lui pour tenter de le raisonner,

Cersei également mais Illyn Payne était déjà en train de sortir son épée. Elle jeta un regard désespéré au Stark qui la regarda calmement, lui montrant simplement Sansa, effondrée.

Lyanna comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle la protège mais elle essayait d'aller vers lui. On la retenait, elle ne pouvait faire un geste.

Elle vit l'épée monter haut dans le ciel et les bruits, la foule qui hurlait à la mort d'un traître... Encore ces bruits et d'un seul coup l'épée qui fendit l'air pour trancher la tête du Stark et puis plus rien que des cris inhumains et horrifiés de la jeune Stark. Lyanna n'était plus elle, elle était perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ?

On la sépara aussitôt de la rousse qu'on enferma dans sa chambre. La princesse s'énerva rapidement, Sansa avait besoin d'elle, elle était toute seule maintenant à la Capitale, otage de la couronne. Elle rentra dans ses appartement et détruisit tout le mobilier de sa chambre, elle était comme possédée, elle n'entendait même pas les pleurs de Tommen et Myrcella, ni ne sentit les bras de sa septa autour des épaules de la princesse folle de rage.

Son frère était un monstre, un horrible monstre qui ne méritait pas d'être sur le trône. Il fallait qu'il meure... La septa la calma tant bien que mal et la princesse se promit de faire son maximum pour se venger de la mort de son oncle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi même, on la demanda dans la salle du Conseil Restreint, elle y alla donc avec appréhension, elle espéra que son abruti de frère... pardon Sa Royale imbécillité n'était pas là, sinon elle allait le tuer. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle où le Conseil Restreint s'était réunit.

Ils débattaient tous avec rage lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la grande table qui trônait au milieu. La princesse se demandait pourquoi on réclamait sa présence au milieu d'un tas de gens hypocrites qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de son avis maintenant que son père était mort.

En voyant sa mère, la nouvelle Régente auprès de Joffrey, elle dut rassembler une force et un self-contrôle énorme pour éviter de leur arracher les yeux et de leur les faire bouffer. Elle repensait encore et toujours à ce que Ned lui avait dit et ne put empêcher son cerveau d'imaginer sa mère et Jaime ensemble dans un lit, elle dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle pensa aussi à la tête de Ned qui roulait sur le sol. Sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle fit donc l'hypocrite et sourit à la reine, si elle voulait survivre et arriver à venger son père, elle ne pourrait pas le faire en étant honnête comme le Stark.

"... Une princesse n'épousera pas le fils d'un félon, la traîtrise coule dans ses veines, cria le mestre Pycelle  
\- Mais pas forcément, avec la lettre de la jeune Sansa écrite à son frère, il viendra à Port-Réal et s'agenouillera sûrement devant son roi légitime, susurra Littlefinger en regardant son roi.  
\- Son armée avance vers le Sud pour libérer son père qu'il croit encore vivant... je ne pense pas qu'il va venir ici pour s'agenouiller..." dit Varys.

Pourquoi parlaient-ils de Robb ? Il avait vraiment rassemblé tous ses bannerets, enfin ceux de Ned pour libérer ce dernier ? Même si c'était trop tard, Lyanna était fière de lui, il allait sans doute devenir un très bon seigneur. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils parler d'elle au début de la conversation à laquelle elle assistait ?

Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur sa mère qui fit taire en un geste de main tous les membres du Conseil du roi.

"Ma chère, tu es ici aujourd'hui car nous devons parler de ton avenir." dit Cersei.

Pourquoi parler de son avenir ? Son père l'avait déjà promise à Robb, elle ne comprenait pas tout à vrai dire.

" Le conseil Restreint a débattu longuement pour savoir si finalement tes fiançailles avec le jeune Stark seraient rompues ou non et...  
\- Et c'est au conseil de choisir mon avenir ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?" Coupa Lyanna à moitié amusée, à moitié agacée par cette bande d'hommes qui étaient en train de choisir avec qui elle passerait le reste de sa vie.

"Effectivement, tu as ton dernier mot à dire mais tu ne peut te permettre de choisir par toi même le futur promis d'un héritière à la couronne.  
-Mais... dit Lyanna  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Lyanna ça suffit maintenant !"

Lyanna avait envie d'hurler après tout le monde que s'était injuste qu'on décide de sa vie pour elle, que sa mère était une traître et que Joffrey n'était qu'un imposteur. Ses mains tremblaient...

Elle inspira intensément, elle devait se calmer et ne pas laisser sa colère la submerger, car si elle avouait maintenant elle mourait. La moitié des personnes autour de la table voulait le pouvoir pas la justice ou la vérité, seulement l'ivresse du pouvoir lorsqu'ils s'assoiraient sur le trône d'Aegon le Conquérant.

Elle serra les mains et attendit le sort qu'on réservait à son avenir : elle n'allait pas épouser Robb. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré le soulagement de ne pas se marier avec le demi-frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, elle était inquiète.

Qui serait son mari maintenant ? Et si vraiment les Stark marchaient sur Port-Réal, qu'elle serait sa place ? Allait-elle devoir trahir sa famille, la moitié de son sang pour des affinités ou pour la justice ? Ou allait-elle rester près d'eux malgré toutes les manigances et actes honteux que sa mère, son grand-père et compagnie avaient fait ?

Elle ne dit plus rien, elle ne voulait plus être faible, elle était une Baratheon fière qui devait maintenant survivre pour essayer de ramener un peu de bon sens dans ce royaume. Elle les regarda tous avec un regard froid, ne les écouta plus débattre du fait qu'elle devait se marier très vite étant donné son âge avancé. Elle sortit de la salle sous les appels de sa mère la priant de revenir et ceux de son frère qui lui ordonnait de retourner dans la salle pour écouter ses "maîtres".

À ce mots, elle retourna avec rage dans la salle, arriva devant son frère et le prit par le cou jusqu'au mur derrière.

"Que vient-tu de dire là? hurla-t-elle, mes maîtres ?!  
-Lyanna lâches ton frère immédiatement... supplia Cersei.  
\- Tu vas le regretter... je te le jure..." dit Joffrey en suffocant.

Tout les membres du conseil étaient pétrifiés de peur, ils n'osaient pas faire un geste, de plus il n'y avait pas de gardes pour défendre le roi.

" Écoutes moi bien attentivement, d'accord ? Dit-elle en resserrant encore plus son étreinte, je ne suis pas une vache qu'on vends, je ne suis pas une esclave dont tu peut disposer...Je n'ai pas de maîtres ! Malgré tout ce que vous dites, je ferai ce que j'aurai envie de faire et ni toi, ni personne autour de cette table ne me forcerez à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas !"

Après sa longue tirade, elle relâcha vivement le cou de son royal frère et fit un pas en arrière. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit les regards choqués des membres du conseil Restreint et de sa mère. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, ils pouvaient tous la voir comme une sauvage ou autre c'était fini maintenant.

Si son père n'était plus, elle se débrouillerai seule. Elle voulut sortir de la salle la tête haute mais Joffrey qui avait retrouver ses esprits appela les gardes qui le saisirent. Elle se débattit comme une folle mais ils l'attrapèrent violemment.

"ser Janos ?" Appela le roi en se tenant le cou profondément marqué par le bras de Lyanna.

Le manteau blanc s'avança devant son roi et s'inclina.

" Oui, Majesté? Répondit-il.  
\- Veuillez apprendre les bonnes manières à ma sœur qui a touché à son roi." dit Joffrey avec un regard malsain pour Lyanna.

Elle le regarda tout aussi mal.

"Comment ça ? Dit Slynt en regardant la princesse.  
\- Tout d'abord on s'incline devant son roi..." répondit le blond après une longue réflexion.

Janos Slynt s'approcha de Lyanna et lui donna un bon gros coup de poing dans le ventre puis un second tout aussi fort. La princesse étouffa un gémissement et essaya de se plier en deux pour arrêter la douleur mais les gardes la tenait fermement.

"Joffrey, arrêtes ! C'est ta sœur quand même ! Cria Cersei totalement mise à l'écart de cette bataille entre ses deux enfants.  
\- Ensuite ? demanda ser Janos, un sourire vicieux.  
\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu lui montres que ce qu'elle m'a infligé fait très mal." dit Joffrey, malfaisant.

Il lui mima le geste que Lyanna lui avait fait plus tôt

Janos Slynt l'étrangla puissamment, elle suffoquait. Il resta avec ses mains contre sa gorge pendant une bonne minute qui pour Lyanna durait une éternité. Enfin il la lâcha, elle reprit son souffle et toussa. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler mais elle se retint, elle ne devait pas craquer devant le meurtrier de Ned.

"C'est tout, votre Majesté ?  
\- Non, une dernière petite chose...  
\- JOFFREY ! STOP ! » Cria Cersei. Il lui mima l'ordre de se taire.  
\- Je veux que tu la gifle jusqu'au sang, dit Joffrey, cruel.  
\- Votre grâce, implora Varys, je pense qu'elle a compris, là.  
\- Alors... mau...mauviette ? Essaya de dire Lyanna toussant toujours, tu ne... peut pas me frapper par toi même ?"

Slynt la frappa de toute sa force, elle serait tombée si les gardes ne la tenait pas.

"Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Cersei frustrée, je vous ordonne de la lâcher maintenant !  
\- Désolé, votre grâce, mais je ne prends pas mes ordres de vous..."

Cersei eut juste le temps de lui lancer un regard noir que Joffrey lui intima une nouvelle fois l'ordre de se taire.

"Continuez ser, je vous en prie..." dit Joffrey.

Et il lui frappa le visage une, deux, trois fois et plus encore, et à chaque fois de plus en plus fort. Elle retint ses cris et ses larmes mais la dernière, beaucoup de forte la fit voltiger car les gardes l'avaient lâchée.

Elle sentit du sang sur sa joue, elle était par terre, son ventre l'a faisant toujours souffrir et elle ne put se relever. Joffrey vint à coté d'elle et lui dit d'une voix de psychopathe, que si elle essayait de refaire ce geste une fois, elle était morte.

Elle eut un air de dégoût sur le visage, prête à lui cracher à la figure mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Il lui donna une tape sur le ventre qui la fit souffrir le martyr et se retira guilleret de la salle, ses chiens à sa suite.

Les autres ne restèrent pas, seul Varys lui fit un sourire triste avant de s'en aller et sa mère se rua sur elle, elle cherchait à l'aider à se relever mais Lyanna la repoussa violemment avec les dernières forces qui lui restait.

" Laisse moi t'aider, je t'en prie... supplia Cersei, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ne me touchez pas ! Répondit Lyanna en la repoussant avec un regard horrifié.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait, ne bouges plus je vais t'aider..  
\- Non, la coupa la princesse, vous en avez assez fait en le mettant sur le trône ! Vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle sur lui et il est hors de question que je le laisse me parler mal ou plus encore ! Donc maintenant partez comme les autres et laissez moi me débrouiller par moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et cela fait des années, j'ai l'habitude maintenant !"

Cersei eut un regard triste pour sa fille, elle mima un geste vers sa joue ensanglantée mais Lyanna eut un mouvement de recul et un regard plein de haine pour sa mère.

Cersei eut peur de ce regard, peur qu'elle sache toute la vérité sur la descendance de Robert, sur toutes les manigances où elle avait prit parti et se sentit malheureuse pour sa fille. Mais elle ne dit rien et partit comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Quand la Régente eut passé la porte, Lyanna ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle avait eu cette dose d'adrénaline qui lui avait permit de menacer Joffrey mais aussi un sentiment de peur.

Son frère avait changé, l'ivresse du pouvoir l'avait transformé en un monstre plus horrible qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle pria et pleura, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie avec Renly ou même avec Jon avant ? Elle eut un sentiment de regret et aussi de manque.

Jon lui manquait terriblement, lui aurait sût la réconforter et l'aider à cet instant. Mais il n'était pas là malheureusement alors elle essaya de se relever doucement.

Avec un peu de temps, la douleur s'était estompée, pas le sang qui coulait de sa joue et elle retourna doucement dans ses appartements.

Sa septa eut un cri horrifié lorsqu'elle vit sa fille adoptive dans cet état. Elle la soigna avec amour et eut pitié de la princesse, tous ces malheur l'avait transformé en vraiment peu de temps et la voilà prête à se battre contre ce monstre, cette créature qui lui servait de frère mais aussi malheureusement de roi. Elle n'allait pas y survivre...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey! Nouveau chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui! Petite info, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant et si j'ai assez d'inspiration pour écrire, je posterai deux chapitres par semaine; un le mercredi et un le dimanche, je vais essayer ;-).**

 **Bon gros bisous à vous et commentez! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

La blessure au visage s'allongeait petit à petit, Lyanna le voyait en se préparant. Le sang avait arrêté de couler mais un bleu entourait et s'appropriait le reste de sa joue gauche. La princesse la toucha du bout des doigts, cela la faisait souffrir mais elle ne dit rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

Sa frasque avec son frère avait transformé sa vie en enfer elle était toujours accompagnée de gardes quoi qu'il arrive et ne pouvait pas quitter l'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, sa vie ressemblait un peu à celle de Sansa maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle n'avait plus d'entraînements car Syrio avait été tué et Joffrey ne voulait pas. Elle avait dut cacher son épée en acier valyrien ou si son frère le savait il lui aurait pris.

En essayant de cacher sa blessure, Lyanna se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, qu'elle était stupide ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le menace physiquement. A dire vrai, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait agir comme ça, peut-être allait-il la punir en l'enfermant dans sa chambre, mais pas ça. Il était devenu plus cruel en quelques jours encore, Sansa lui avait raconté.

Il l'avait fait aller sur les remparts pour qu'elle observe la tête de son père et de sa septa, Lyanna était choquée lorsqu'elle l'apprit. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle n'avait pas de pouvoir, elle n'en avait plus. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de patienter, d'attendre qu'elle se marie et qu'elle s'enfuie loin de cette famille d'ambitieux qui pourrissait le royaume et la vie de ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Elle soupira en essayant de cacher cette horreur qu'était sa joue, elle se maquilla un peu mais rien à faire, cette saleté était toujours présente.

Elle se leva en regardant l'heure qu'il était. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard, sinon... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives, elle devait être courageuse et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à personne.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en voyant ses chiens de garde à l'entrée, elle n'essaya même pas d'être aimable avec eux, ils la dégoûtait. Elle arriva enfin dehors sur les remparts où Sandor Clegane battait un autre chevalier. Ce dernier tomba et mourut de sa chute. Elle entendit un rire et des applaudissements plus forts que les autres, ceux de son royal frère.

"Joli coup, chien!" Dit-il en regardant en bas.

Puis il se retourna vers Sansa, cette pauvre enfant qui essayait de contenir son chagrin et son deuil qu'elle ne portait pas sur ordres de Joffrey.

"Avez-vous apprécié ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'était un bien joli coup, votre grâce, répondit-elle sans entrain particulier.  
\- Je l'ai déjà dit cela, dit-il agacé par sa promise.  
\- Oui, votre Majesté." dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il ne répondit rien mais on pouvait voir sur son visage, qu'il était prêt à la faire souffrir, mais il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, il eut un regard mauvais, voire malfaisant. Elle le regarda d'un regard noir mais ne dit rien sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voudrait lui faire si elle retentait quoi que ce soit et fit une réverence à son roi.

Il sourit heureux d'avoir réussi à briser sa grande sœur et retourna à son spectacle. Lyanna vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie à qui elle serra la main fort pour lui montrer son soutien. Sansa lui sourit franchement, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle avait toujours un soutien ici et pensait sérieusement que Lyanna n'était pas comme les Lannister surtout en voyant sa joue blessée et la démarche qu'elle avait.

Elle était dégoûtée de Joffrey depuis l'exécution de son père et avait été plus que scandalisée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Lyanna s'était fait battre. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux se comprenant sans mots.

" Qui est le prochain ? Demanda Joffrey en regardant le corps du précédent chevalier être emmené loin.  
\- Lothor Brune, franc coureur de lord Baelish et ser Dontos le Rouge de la maison Hollard." dit le présentateur.

Mais ser Dontos n'arriva pas. Le valet rappela et l'on entendit :

"Me voilà, me voilà !"

Tout le monde tourna la tête là où la voix s'était faite entendre et ils virent un petit homme titubant arriver vers la tente royale. Il fit tomber son casque, puis le ramassa et le mit à l'envers ce qui provoque le rire et les moqueries des spectateurs du déshonneur du chevalier.

"Veuillez m'excusez votre majesté, s'excusa-t-il en trouvant le bon sens de son casque.  
\- Êtes-vous saoul ? Demanda Joffrey, de la malice dans sa voix.  
\- Non... Non votre Majesté, dit Dontos nerveux, je n'ai bu seulement deux coupes de vin.  
\- Mmm, deux ? C'est peu, dit le roi en réfléchissant, tenez prenez, continua-t-il en lui offrant une coupe.  
1 Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda le chevalier.  
-Mais bien sûr , pour mon anniversaire, faites moi ce plaisir." dit-il cruellement."

Sauf que personne ne s'en rendit compte excepté Lyanna, elle paniqua. Qu'était-il capable de faire à ce pauvre bougre totalement ivre ? Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Joffrey appela ser Meryn Trant, celui qui avait aidé Janos Slynt à battre la princesse, et demanda que le manteau blanc aide Dontos à fêter l'anniversaire du roi dignement. Ils le maintinrent pendant que Joffrey, heureux de cette nouvelle distraction alla s'asseoir à coté de sa soeur. Ils lui enfilèrent un entonnoir dans le gosier et vidèrent un tonneau de vin dans sa gorge, le pauvre totalement coupé d'air commença à s'étouffer.

Sans Sansa qui par malice fit comprendre à son fiancé que cela portait malheur de tuer quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire, le pauvre aurait été mort à cette heure.

Lyanna ne portait pas ser Dontos dans son cœur, à vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort.

La brune pour le sauver, manipula Joffrey en lui faisant comprnendre qu'il n'était qu'un piètre combattant et un bien meilleur fou du roi. Le roi approuva également cette décision et fut heureux de voir que ces deux femmes étaient maintenant de son côté.

Tout à coup, Lyanna reconnut une voix qui la fit décompresser d'un seul coup, si elle pouvait encore pleurer elle le ferait d'ailleurs. Son oncle, Tyrion était de retour, elle voulut se précipiter pour l'enlacer mais Joffrey la retint. Il arriva à leurs niveaux bien vite après s'être moqué des compétences de son neveu. Il arriva devant ses neveux et nièces.

" Regarde toi, dit-il en embrassant Myrcella, plus belle de jour en jour ! Et toi, Tommen tu seras plus grand que le Limier un jour ! Mais bien plus beau ne t'en fais pas !"

Enfin, il arriva devant Sansa devant qui il s'inclina puis Lyanna qui le regardait avec bonheur et désespoir.

"Et toi ma grande... dit-il. Je suis désolé pour ton père..."

Il la regarda tristement puis fixa sa joue bleutée et Joffrey, inquiet. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

" C'était notre père à tous je tiens à vous rappeler, dit Joffrey passablement énervé de la présence de son oncle.  
\- Oui ? Et l'aimais-tu un peu, dis moi ? Étais-tu autant proche de lui que l'était Lya ?  
\- Il n'y en a que pour elle ! C'est moi le roi et elle n'est plus rien, d'accord ? cria-t-il en levant.  
\- Elle n'est pas rien, c'est ta sœur, une princesse pas une vulgaire catin qu'on peut frapper comme on veut. D'ailleurs, on ne frappe pas les prostituées non plus !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi son maître maintenant ! »

Lyanna en avait marre que l'on parle pour elle et releva le deuxième « maître » qui sortit de la bouche de Joffrey mais ne fit pas la même erreur que l'autre fois.

" Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Lyanna en se levant, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonnez mais je vais rentrer car il fait beaucoup trop chaud."

Et elle partit avec Sansa qui retenait sa respiration attendant de voir la réaction de Joffrey. Mais il ne dit rien, étant simplement frustré par Tyrion qui sapait son autorité et ses droits de roi.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle alla dans les appartements de la Main, cela lui rappela des souvenirs encore frais et tristes. Elle les chassa rapidement de sa tête et chercha Tyrion. Elle le chercha partout et alla dans la chambre. Elle tomba sur son oncle avec une femme brune très jolie. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

" Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger..." dit-elle en essayant de sortir.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement.

" Non, ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive." dit-il en la suivant.

Elle alla dans le salon et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant la nouvelle main.

Elle était à la fois gênée d'être tombée sur eux et aussi amusée de voir que dans même dans le malheur, Tyrion arrivait à être heureux. Il arriva rapidement très gêné, il était aussi rouge que sa veste.

" Je vois que tu t'es très bien installé mon oncle, dit-elle subitement heureuse.  
\- Ce sont de grands appartements pour quelqu'un comme moi."

Elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle avait besoin d'un câlin et il le sentait. Il l'écarta peu de temps après et regarda son visage. Il effleura sa joue blessée, Lyanna tressaillit un peu.

"Pourquoi il a fait ça? demanda -t-il en enlevant sa main.  
\- Je l'ai cherché et ce n'est pas directement lui qui m'a fait ça... dit-elle en détournant son regard.  
\- Personne ne cherche à avoir ça, voyons Lya !  
\- Je ne lui ai pas juste parlé mal, Tyrion , dit-elle en retenant ses dernières larmes, je l'ai menacé. Je l'ai sous-estimé.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
\- C'est un monstre." répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Elle lui raconta tout, ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait fait à Sansa aussi. Elle lui dit également que Cersei ne pouvait plus rien faire, il est comme un animal sans laisse.

Il parut choqué, jamais il ne pensait lui aussi que son neveu chétif, peureux et un peu guindé deviendrait un homme si dangereux. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, du Mur et de l'arrestation du nain.

Il avait l'air si loin lorsqu'il parlait de la garde de nuit, elle sourit en le voyant mimer les hommes qu'il avait vu durant son voyage puis triste lorsqu'elle lui parla de Jon. Enfin, elle dut partir, Joffrey l'attendait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de la voir souffrir.

" Tu sais, la femme que tu as vu... commença à dire Tyrion embarrassé.  
\- N'existes pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais l'histoire de Tysha, mon oncle." Et elle partit.

Finalement, Joffrey ne chercha pas à martyriser Lyanna et Sansa car il était occupé à autre chose.

Soulagées, les deux amies passèrent la fin de la journée à se balader dans les jardins et à essayer d'échapper à leurs gardes. Elles n'y arrivèrent pas mais eurent un gros fou rire qui leur fit rappeler une époque si près mais qui paraissait si loin maintenant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tyrion invita la princesse le soir même à manger avec lui. Avec appréhension, Lyanna arriva dans la salle à manger de la Main et Janos Slynt était à table avec son oncle.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard devint froid et elle regarda son oncle si mal qu'il devint vite mal à l'aise. Il se ressaisit rapidement et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Lyanna le regarda étrangement mais fit ce qu'il demanda, Slynt était très gêné de manger face à la princesse qu'il avait frapper la veille. Ils parlèrent des devoirs des soldats, du prétendu honneur du chauve. Puis Tyrion commença à parler des ordres que Slynt avait accomplit l'après-midi même.

La princesse était dégoûtée et savait pertinemment que c'était sa mère qui en avait donné l'ordre. Le Lannister l'arrêta.

" J'ai de puissants amis à la Cour!" commença-t-il.

Lorsque Slynt vit sourire Lyanna, il s'énerva plus encore.

"Sale pute! cria-t-il, tu ne pourra pas toujours te cacher derrière quelqu'un pour te venger! Oh que j'aimerai être là lorsque Jofrey te frappera encore...  
\- Arrêtez!" ordonna-t-elle aux hommes qui maintenaient Slynt

Elle alla se mettre droit devant lui, retira l'épée de l'un des soldats du guet. Puis elle commença par lui entailler la joue, après elle lui planta l'épée dans la jambe en lui rendant le sourire cruel qu'il lui avait donné la veille.

Puis il sortit sous ses cris de douleurs. Elle se retourna vers son oncle et lui dit:

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me débrouiller toute seule..." commença-t-elle.

Il voulut répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha.

"Mais merci beaucoup pour ce service." finit-elle un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la servante trouva Lyanna devant sa coiffeuse en train de regarder l'état de sa joue encore. Elle avait quelque peu dégonflé et était devenue un peu violette.

Elle était en train de se tresser les cheveux quand la servante lui fit part de la nouvelle victoire des Stark sur les lions de Castral Roc. Paniquée, elle se leva vite pour essayer de trouver Sansa, si Joffrey était au courant, il allait la tuer.

Elle courut vite à travers le Donjon Rouge mais ne la trouva nulle part. Elle passa devant la salle du trône et entendit des cris. Oh non... Que lui avait-il fait?

Elle arriva et vit la rousse par terre et Meryn Trant devant elle en train de sortir son épée. Il allait la frapper pour des choses qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

«NON!» hurla-t-elle en se préciptant sur le manteau blanc. Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle lui envoya un coup de poing sur le menton, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Elle se tourna vers Sansa qui tremblait de tous ses membres et pleurait de peur. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras et s'enfuir avec elle mais elle entendit son frère s'énerver.

" De quel droit oses-tu t'opposer à ton roi?! cria-t-il  
\- Depuis que mon imbécile de roi torture des innocentes personnes pour son bon vouloir, répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Elle est tout sauf innocente...  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la frapper!"

Joffrey la regarda avec rage et elle vit sa main prête à dégainer son arbalète, mais une lueur dans ses yeux apparut.

"Ca y est je comprends pourquoi tu es si douce avec cette pauvre cruche, tu es de leur côté c'est cela? "

Que voulait-il dire?

"Tu es une espionne des Stark n'est-ce pas? Tu es la pute de Robb et tu es prête à tout pour le rendre heureux même à condamner ta propre famille à mort!" continua-t-il en haussant la voix à chaque fois.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, ses yeux reflétaient son incompréhension.

"C'est une espionne, continua-t-il avec cruauté, ser Meryn? Veuillez lui montrer le sort que l'on réserve aux traitres..."

Elle ne se laissa pas faire, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent elle frappa l'un avec son poing, l'autre avec son pied mais finalement Meryn Trant la frappa avec son épée. Il lui déchira sa robe, laissant apercevoir jusqu'à sa poitrine.

"Si l'on veut que Robb Stark entende sa pute crier, il faut augmenter le volume..." continua le roi.

Meryn Trant leva son épée haut pour mieux la lui asséner mais une voix coupa son geste.

Tyrion encore lui venait sauver ces deux demoiselles. Lyanna respirait fort, non pas parce qu'elle était terrifiée mais plus parce qu'elle était folle de rage, furieuse envers son jeune frère qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de tuer.

"Que quelqu'un apporte à la princesse de quoi se revêtir." dit-il en relevant Sansa.

Ils échangèrent un regard déconcertant comme s'ils étaient gênés l'un de l'autre.

"N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ta fiancée? Ou pour ta sœur?"

Ils se disputaient encore tandis que le Limier s'était approché doucement de Lyanna pour lui passer sa cape.

Elle le regarda non avec fureur mais avec un sentiment d'incompréhension, comment pouvait-il rester sous le commandement d'un individu pareil.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et Tyrion vint l'aider à se lever. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta. Il ne regardait que son poignet, intrigué par quelque chose, son bracelet. Elle retira vitement sa main en la cachant derrière son dos, gênée mais il la fixa d'un regard pleins de questions. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec le bracelet que portait le Snow et lui fit des gros yeux.

Elle détourna ses yeux et sortit rapidement de la salle.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey! Bon bah retard sur ce chapitre mais j'ai une excuse, trop de devoirs... Bon en tout cas, voilà une nouvelle partie!**

 **Petite info., l'histoire de Lyanna va progressivement se caler sur celle de Sansa qui va avoir donc un rôle mineur. La plus grande partie de ses aventures seront donc tirées de celle de la pauvre petite rousse. Voilà,j'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à commentez ce chapitre!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lorsque Tyrion traversa les jardins, il entendit des pleurs dans un bosquet plus loin. Il s'approcha et vit Lyanna bouffie, une lettre à la main. Lorsqu'elle aperçu le nain, elle essaya de s'arrêter de pleurer en se relevant.

" Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour sa nièce.  
\- Ri...Rien, je me cache juste de Joffrey...  
\- Il t'a encore fait du mal ?souffla-t-il.  
\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça..." dit-elle en secouant la tête lassée par toutes ces questions, ces drames, par tout.

Il réfléchit vite en la regardant longuement, si ce n'était pas Joffrey, qui cela pouvait être ? La réponse vint comme illumination. Il avait apprit l'information le matin même et ne pensait pas que Lyanna aurait reçut une lettre.

" Ma pauvre Lya... dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras... encore un mort c'est ça ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant bercer par son oncle.

Renly était plus qu'un oncle, il était devenu un ami et un confident. Elle savait à peu près tout de sa vie, dont la relation plus qu'amicale qu'entretenaient lui et Loras.

Renly savait tout des pensées et des peurs de la princesse et vice-versa. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle, l'avait abandonné après la mort de son père.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, peut-être premièrement qu'il serait toujours vivant et sûrement qu'elle aurait pût fuir Joffrey.

Mais maintenant c'était fini et il n'était plus à cause de Stannis. C'est ce que Loras lui avait écrit. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup lui, le trouvant trop rigide, trop austère à son goût et il n'avait jamais eut un égard de sympathie pour la princesse qui s'était toujours montrée aimable avec lui.

" Je dois me cacher pour ne pas montrer ma peine aux autres, souffla la brune à son oncle.  
\- A cause de quoi ?  
\- Voyons, Renly était un traître, il méritait de mourir." dit-elle sarcastique.

Tyrion la regarda avec un air triste.

"Je dois y aller, je peux te laisser seule?" Demanda le Lannister.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et le regarda détaller sur ses petites jambes. Elle qui s'était jurée de rester digne, elle n'y arrivait pas autant qu'elle aurait voulu mais heureusement que Tyrion était là pour lui rendre le sourire.

Sansa était dans un état lamentable et la princesse essayait autant qu'elle pouvait de lui remonter le moral même si elle aussi se sentait mal. Elle se ressaisit et partit rejoindre la chambre de Myrcella, la petite à la fois terrifiée et extrêmement pressée était en train de faire ses bagages pour partir à Dorne.

Tyrion l'a fiancé à Trystan Martell pour l'emmener loin de Joffrey. Elle se sentait triste de voir sa petite sœur partir mais c'était leur boulot à elles, femmes et de plus princesses, de s'éloigner de leurs familles pour en créer une autre.

Sa plus si petite sœur n'arrêtait pas de parler de Dorne, de Trystan et du fait qu'elle ne pourra assister au mariage de Joffrey et Sansa. Lyanna la rassura rapidement et Myrcella changea aussi rapidement de discussion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, quelques rares personnes s'étaient réunis devant la crique du Donjon Rouge où le navire en partance pour Dorne était amarré.

Cersei avait mis son masque imperceptibilité mais Lyanna pouvait voir à quel point cela lui coûtait de laisser partir sa petite fille.

Myrcella pleura aussi, triste d'abandonner sa famille. Lorsqu'elle vogua au loin, Tommen, ce pauvre petit étouffa un sanglot et commença à pleurer, après tout sa compagne de jeu le quittait.

Lyanna se baissa pour le câliner et le réconforter pendant que Joffrey malmenait encore Sansa. Cersei regarda ses deux enfants et eut un regard emplit de chagrin et de désespoir et lorsque Lyanna le vit, elle se rendit compte que tout ce qui c'était passé était trop pour une seule personne.

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais le fait d'avoir trompé Robert avec Jaime, de l'avoir tué et d'avoir également tenté de tuer Bran, mais la voir dans cet état lui fit pitié. Cependant lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous vers le château, Joffrey fut pris à partit par quelques gens qui commencèrent à l'insulter.

" Meurtrier ! Bâtard!" Crièrent certains.

Le roi avança tout de même sans écouter ses insultes. Tyrion eut la brillante idée de mettre Tommen a l'abri.

Quelques autres remarques fusèrent.

"Tous des bâtards, des monstres ! On a faim !" apostrophèrent certains.

Lyanna les regarda tous avec horreur, Joffrey ne s'en rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre ville.

Elle vit une pauvre femme avec son poupon si maigre, elle eut un élan de pitié et enleva son bracelet en or offert par un seigneur quelconque pour le leur donner.

La femme se mit presque à terre en la remerciant grandement.

"Merci, votre grâce..." dit-elle à genoux.

Lyanna était gênée, elle aurait voulu tout donner à tout le monde mais elle n'avait rien sur elle. La pauvre femme parla plus fort:

"La Baratheon est digne de régner, pas ces bâtards de Lannister!"

Tout le monde la regarda dont Lyanna qui ne savait plus où se mettre, tout le monde commençait à l'encenser alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Les gardes sur ordre de Joffrey la firent avancer mais le roi reçut à ce moment une bouse en plein visage.

Et là, ce fut le chaos, Joffrey ordonna de trouver les responsables, les gardes battaient un peu tout le monde et la foule fut bientôt hors de contrôle. Comme des chiens n'ayant pas manger depuis des jours, la foule se rua sur les nobles qui fuyait de toute part mais il eurent le septon qui se fit démembrer.

Lyanna fut choquée par ce geste symbole d'une colère et d'un ras le bol envers leur roi. Elle avait un manteau blanc et Bronn avec elle, mais Tyrion vint la voir « Où est Sansa ? ». Lyanna paniquée regarda tout autour mais ne la vit pas, tout le monde courrait de partout, il commençait à y avoir des morts sur le chemin, c'était la pagaille.

On la fit rentrer vitement dans l'enceinte du palais où Joffrey faisait la sourde oreille sur les conseils de Tyrion et du fait qu'il fallait retrouver Sansa. La princesse avait horriblement peur de ne pas la retrouver.

Quand enfin, Sandor Clegane arriva, une femme en robe rose sur son dos, Lyanna souffla un bon coup, Sansa était vivante. Elle était blessée mais aussi choquée par les expériences qu'elle venait de vivre. Lyanna ne put que la serrer dans ses bras pour lui faire ressentir sa présence et son soutien.

A partir de là, Joffrey resta à l'écart de la brune comme si il avait peur que ce qu'il s'était passé était de la faute de la princesse. Elle en était plutôt contente, elle savait qu'il n'était pas légitime mais pouvait-elle vraiment y faire quelque chose ?

Cependant, Stannis, lui, croyait être le roi légitime et cela exaspérait la princesse au plus haut point. Elle le savait que si les Lannister étaient défaits, jamais il ne la laisserait monter sur le trône.

Mais, même si elle ne voulait pas régner, on ne sape pas les droits d'une héritière.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Lyanna monta sur les remparts, il faisait nuit et l'on préparait encore la bataille contre l'armée de Stannis.

Elle vit tous les combattants en train de se préparer et elle voulait en faire partie mais la brune avait déjà reçu un refus et de Joffrey, et de Tyrion et de sa mère. Qu'elle aurait voulut naître homme !

La Baratheon aperçut au loin Tyrion en armure rouge et le roi a côté de lui en armure dorée. Elle alla leur souhaiter bonne chance et récupérer Sansa et sa servante Shae. Cette dernière fit un sourire à Lyanna qui lui rendit sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle avait été à son service.

Sansa était plutôt nerveuse.

"Pourquoi veut-elle de moi à ses côtés, demanda-t-elle à la princesse, elle me déteste et me trouve stupide...  
\- Elle déteste tout le monde sauf ses enfants, dit Lyanna, elle te l'a peut-être expliqué lorsque tu as eu tes règles, non ?"

La rousse hocha la tête encore troublée par ces événements, elle allait prochainement épouser Joffrey vu qu'elle était en condition de porter ses enfants. Et cela lui faisait horriblement peur, lorsqu'elle serait sa femme de quoi serait-il capable?

"Mais, reconnais le que si elle pouvait me tuer..., continua Sansa.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr mais elle te déteste moins que toutes les poules se trouvant ici!" affirma la princesse hilare en pointant toutes les demoiselles se trouvant dans la pièce avec elles.

Elles passèrent une soirée affreuse, d'un côté tous le monde avait peur pour la bataille en cours, on n'entendait que les cris des guerriers et l'on ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire.

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Cersei, bien ivre, pensant certainement que c'était la fin de sa vie. Elle rendait mal à l'aise tout le monde puis à un moment quand Lancel arriva pour lui dire quelque chose elle se leva et prit Tommen avec elle.  
Lyanna qui les vit partir se retourna vers Sansa.

"Va te barricader dans ta chambre, maintenant ! Lui dit-elle.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici...  
\- Si ma mère est partie, cela veut dire que nous ne sommes plus très sûre de vivre. Tu vois Illyn Payne, là-bas ?  
\- Oui, la reine m'a dit qu'il nous protégerait, attesta la Stark.  
\- Balivernes, répondit Lyanna en riant jaune, il est là pour nous tuer si Stannis franchit les portes. Mais toi, il ne te fera pas de mal, tu dois partir maintenant !  
\- Et toi ? Demanda Sansa désespérée pour son amie.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller." souffla-t-elle en serrant son amie dans les bras.

Elle la vit partir en courant puis Lyanna se précipita à travers le Donjon Rouge à la recherche d'un point de vue sur le champ de bataille. Elle en trouva finalement un où elle vit une armée complètement massacrer l'autre.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle était celle de sa famille et laquelle était les ennemis.

Elle se dépêcha encore pour partir à la recherche de sa mère et de son petit frère qu'elle trouva dans la salle du trône.

Elle entendit Cersei raconter l'histoire qu'elle avait déjà raconté à Lyanna petite lorsqu'elle avait perdu Steffon. C'est l'histoire des petits lionceaux dans la forêt, mais maintenant elle comprit qu'elle avait une teinte plus politique et a une teinte de vengeance.

Elle vit sa mère serrer Tommen dans ses s'approcha vers eux, dans la lumière, Cersei se retourna vers sa fille.

La blonde eut un regard désolé pour cette dernière mais elle savait qu'elle allait vivre contrairement à eux-autres, lions à part entière. Lyanna eut un sourire timide pour sa mère, lorsqu'elles entendirent les portes céder.

Cersei se releva du trône pour se mettre devant son benjamin, Lyanna se cacha derrière la colonne pour regarder l'action qui se déroulait. Cependant, c'est un homme au cheveux blanc et à l'armure dorée qui entra et non Stannis.

" La bataille est finie, nous avons gagné." dit Tywin Lannister en rentrant avec son armée et celle des Tyrell dans la salle.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Coucou vous tous ! Désolé pour cette absence longue j'ai eu plein de problèmes... Sorryyyy !**

 **Voila pour me faire pardonner et je reprends le rythme de publication, vous inquiétez pas ! Bisous a vous !**


	20. Chapter 20

La bataille était finie, Stannis vaincu était sans doute reparti à Peyredragon seul et misérable et tout Port-Réal se réveillait goguenard de la bataille de la Néra.

On chantait partout les louanges de Joffrey, de Tywin Lannister et des Tyrell qui avaient fraîchement retourné leurs vestes.

Le matin même, Lyanna assista avec le reste de la Cour à la proclamation de la nouvelle Main du roi. Son grand-père était monté sur un étalon blanc qui traversait la salle du trône, comme un conquérant. On aurait dit un dictateur.

Tywin avait toujours fait peur à la princesse, il était beaucoup trop calculateur et semblait être déçu par tout le monde autour de lui, elle le trouvait cruel également, en particulier avec Tyrion.

Pour lui, on ne sert à rien si ce n'est pas pour voir la famille s'élever encore plus haut et elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée de ne rien contrôler de sa vie. A côté de Sansa, la princesse écouta le roi déblatérer sur le courage du chef de famille Lannister et l'honneur qu'il faisait au royaume en devenant la Main.

Puis, on appela lord Baelish qui devint seigneur d'Harrenhal pour sa soi-disant bravoure et diplomatie. Elle perçut de la jubilation dans ses yeux.

Enfin, il présenta à Joffrey une jeune femme extrêmement belle et habillée beaucoup plus légèrement que l'était les autres demoiselles de la Cour.

C'était Margaery Tyrell, elle eut un pincement au cœur se rappelant que la première fois qu'elle avait entendu son nom, c'était avec Renly pendant une partie de chasse entre Baratheon. Mais elle avait raison, mieux valait chercher à rester dans les bonnes grâces des Lannister que les trahir comme le font les Stark, mais elle voulait épouser Joffrey.

Lyanna pour la première fois de sa vie, vit dans les yeux de son frère un mélange de curiosité et d'envie d'en savoir plus. Passa une longue phase de débat entre les membres du conseil Restreint et le roi sur le fait que ce dernier devait déjà épouser Sansa.

Cette dernière eut le souffle plus court et serra fermement la main de son amie, elle voulait qu'ils disent oui. La rousse ne souhaitait plus du tout épouser Joffrey, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Lorsque Joffrey accepta, Lyanna sentit Sansa se détendre brusquement à côté d'elle, elle n'exprimait rien pour que les autres ne voient pas qu'elle était très soulagée mais la princesse le sentit.

Elle partit sous le regard apitoyé des autres nobles mais elle sourit, toute la tension accumulée depuis qu'elle était en pouvoir de se marier disparut mais quelqu'un vint la voir, Littlefinger. Il lui fit comprendre malsain, que jamais le roi ne lâcherait son précieux jouet, ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage.

De son côté, Lyanna se rendit au milieu de la salle du trône où la foule se dispersait et trouva Loras.

" Bonjour, Loras. Comment allez-vous ?" demanda la princesse avec une once de nostalgie dans la voix. Il se retourna brusquement surpris mais eut un regard plus doux lorsqu'il vit qui était son interlocuteur.

"Lyanna!Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je... je suis vraiment désolé pour votre père...  
\- Je vous remercie." dit-elle en souriant n'en pensant pas un mot.

Elle savait très bien que personne n'aimait Robert, surtout pas Loras qui se faisait insulter à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'ancien roi.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction des jardins, il y avait un silence pesant entre les deux qui s'accrut au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Enfin, vint Margaery à leur côté prenant le bras de son frère.

" Voyons Loras tu ne me présentes pas ? Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Oh, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, Marg' je te présente son altesse la princesse Lyanna."

Elle le regarda surprise, il aurait put juste dire son prénom, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

" Ou vous pouvez juste m'appeler Lyanna, dit-elle en riant. Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-elle en serrant la main de la princesse, ravie d'enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom.  
\- Margaery... commença Loras passablement agacé de sa soeur .  
\- Et bien quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui coupant la parole de son frère, je la connais et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, c'est tout."

Lyanna regarda s'il n'y avait personne de compromettant autour d'elle. Sa mère, Joffrey et Tywin semblaient être partis ainsi que l'Araignée et Littlefinger.

Elle les regarda et enleva son masque froid qu'elle arborait toujours en présence de son frère.

" Loras..., dit-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes, saches que je suis vraiment désolé pour Renly..." Il la regarda brisé et se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non.

Il eut une expression neutre.

" C'est plutôt à ma sœur que vous devriez le dire, ce n'était que mon beau-frère et un traître...  
\- Loras... Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-elle doucement.  
\- Savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.  
\- Renly m'avait tout raconté..."

Elle savait tout d'eux, dès que son oncle avait un problème avec son amant Lyanna le réconfortait et le conseillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Loras, au fur et à mesure que Lyanna racontait tout, se décomposa au rappel des différents souvenirs et Margaery essayait de le réconforter. A la fin, le Tyrell vint la serrer dans ses bras en lui soufflant un "Merci..." tout doucement.

Et il partit silencieusement pendant que Margaery s'approcha de la princesse. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux poliment en avançant dans les jardins. Alors que le temps se rafraîchissait, les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle marcha rapidement en direction de la chambre de Tyrion, toujours alité après sa blessure pendant la bataille. Il était défiguré, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il disait.

Lyanna ne trouvait pas que c'était vrai, tout comme Shae qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle resterait près de lui. La princesse avait été spectatrice de cette scène et avait été toute chamboulée par leurs déclarations d'amour qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Elle le visita pour voir si son humeur augmentait, mais il était au plus bas depuis que son père était de retour. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver sa place et il était devenu bon dans le jeu du pouvoir.

Et voilà qu'arrivait le vieux père qui diminuait la confiance de Tyrion pour lui-même.

Lyanna essaya de lui remonter le moral pendant au moins une heure puis elle partit sur la demande du Lannister. Attristée, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Assis sur une chaise devant sa coiffeuse se trouvait une tête blonde qu'elle connaissait bien.

" Que fait-tu dans ma chambre, Joffrey ? Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
\- Je suis le roi, c'est mon royaume et mon château, je fais donc ce que je veux.  
\- Peut-être dit-elle en se calant sur l'un des colonnes qui entouraient l'entrée sur son balcon, mais que vient-tu faire dans la chambre de ta sœur chérie ?  
\- Dois-je avoir une bonne raison ?" répondit-il une once d'agitation dans la voix.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, la princesse avait peur mais elle ne lui montra pas. Depuis quelque temps, elle administrait sur lui la méthode du chien; on ne doit pas lui montrer nos peurs ou il s'énervera plus encore.

Cela faisait quelques fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite pour lui monter qui était le patron ici sans que Tyrion ne le sache.

" Tu ne viens pas souvent me visiter, tu préfères tes armes, n'est-ce pas ?demanda-t-elle tout en lui tournant le dos pour mettre le plus distance possible entre eux.  
\- Peut-être que cette fois-ci je viens pour prendre des nouvelles de ma grande sœur..."

Elle se retourna et le toisa de haut en bas.

"Ah bon ? Après presque 17 ans de vie en commun, tu acceptes enfin que je sois plus grande que toi ?  
\- Je l'accepte pour une raison, c'est fini pour toi... murmura-t-il à son oreille. Fini... grand-père n'est pas ce nain alcoolique et il te fera marcher droit...  
\- Tu peux toujours rêver Joffrey, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
\- Tu verras et je serais là à te regarder ramper devant moi lorsqu'il te le commandera..." souffla-t-il plus près encore avec son petit sourire cruel.

Il lui serra les bras tellement forts qu'elle ne les sentaient plus, elle le regarda avec répugnance.

Mais elle le regarda également avec lassitude, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il la menaçait mais elle ne se laissait pas faire et pour chaque coup donné, elle le lui rendait sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il la lâcha vivement et feignit de sortir de la chambre

" Ah au fait, dit-il en se tapant légèrement la tête, j'ai oublié de te dire...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton petit Robb ne viendra jamais te chercher, il s'est trouvé un autre pute et celle-là il l'a épousé... Il ne veux plus jouer avec toi...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça me fait, Robb n'était qu'un ami...  
\- Ne mens pas à ton roi ! Je sais tout de vous deux. "

Elle roula des yeux, s'il savait...

Joffrey la regarda rageusement et la gifla. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle lui mit un coup de pied bien placé entre ses jambes.

Il étouffa un petit cri et tomba à terre. Lyanna le regarda triomphante et lui fit une révérence avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de la menace de son frère. Elle savait qu'elle était imprudente, elle ne devrait pas le menacer ou lui rendre coup pour coup, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir. La Baratheon avait le sang trop chaud pour cela.

Elle s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il ne la poursuivait pas, il tentera autre chose bien plus tard sûrement...

Elle erra dans le Donjon Rouge pendant de longues heures se sentant prise au piège, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et avec qui elle devait être, elle était en proie de gros doute.

Pourquoi était-elle du côté des Stark ? Parce qu'elle était comme son père ? Parce qu'elle détestait son frère ? A cause de Jon ? Ou bien à cause de sa mère ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une simple rébellion d'adolescente et qu'un de ces jours elle retournera du côté Lannister.

En voyant le soleil se coucher, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre, Joffrey devait être parti depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle ferma immédiatement la porte à clef et la condamna avec une chaise. Ensuite, elle alla à gauche de son balcon et descella trois pierres du mur, c'était sa cachette où se trouvait son épée Loyale qu'elle avait caché pour éviter que Joffrey ne lui prenne, personne ne savait qu'elle l'avait.

Il y avait aussi des lettres, beaucoup de Jon avec qui elle écrivait depuis le départ de Winterfell et celles avec son oncle Renly. Il y avait également des papiers de succession de son père pour Accalmie.

Elle sortit la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé le Snow, il lui disait qu'il partait au-delà du Mur et elle n'avait pas pût lui répondre depuis. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la lire avant longtemps mais elle devait lui écrire, raconter  
le cours de sa vie à Port-Réal et ses doutes, si ce qu'elle faisait était bien. Seul lui pouvait l'aider et elle avait besoin de conseils. Elle s'installa alors à son bureau et commença la rédaction d'une longue lettre à laquelle elle apposa son seau et l'envoya en cachette pendant la nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyanna se promenait sur les remparts de la ville lorsqu'une femme rousse vint à sa rencontre.

" Votre altesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Lyanna pensant à une nouvelle noble arrivant à la Capitale.  
\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, répondit-elle en souriant timidement. Et vous n'avez pas à me connaître.  
\- Alors pourquoi venir me parler?"

La femme l'emmena plus loin du garde de la brune, celui dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser et lui fit voir la côte.

En bas se tenait une autre rousse, Sansa avec un petit homme que Lyanna ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Peu après, le petit bouc de Littlefinger apparut à Lyanna.

" Ah..., murmura-t-elle à l'intention de la femme. Je sais à présent qui vous êtes..."

La princesse se retourna vers la femme.

" Que me voulez-vous exactement ?! Agressa Lyanna, sentant une menace de la part de Baelish.  
\- Juste... Juste protégez la, dit-elle en baissant la tête vers la Stark.  
\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, ce n'est pas l'une des prostituées de Baelish qui va me dire quoi faire !  
\- Non, protégez la... de lui." Souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Lyanna resta un moment à fixer le couple un peu plus bas. Littlefinger manipulait tout le monde et Sansa était trop prédisposée à se faire avoir par des hommes fourbes comme lui.

Que lui promettait-il ? Elle se décidera à lui demander mais pour l'heure, on vient lui dire que Margaery Tyrell l'avait invité à dîner. Elle alla donc se préparer. Elle mit pour l'occasion une robe dorée avec des ornements marrons qui représentaient des cerfs, symbole de sa maison.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'elle arriva dans les appartements des Tyrell. Elle sourit au frère et la sœur mais grimaça lorsqu'elle vit deux places en plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne partageait plus ses repas avec son frère et sa mère et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Ils discutèrent beaucoup en attendant le roi et la reine Régente. Ils s'impatientaient légèrement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place au roi et à sa mère. Puis, les deux Tyrell et la Baratheon se levèrent tous les trois, même Lyanna, pour s'incliner ce que cette dernière fit brièvement.

" Votre grâce, murmura Margaery en souriant poliment.  
\- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous... Excusez moi ma dame, d'avoir été si long, le conseil Restreint s'est éternisé." dit galamment Joffrey.

Ils s'installèrent tous, Joffrey regarda bizarrement sa sœur qui se montra gentille avec lui, elle rigola même à sa plaisanterie sur la longueur des réunions. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner la soirée et en avait marre de se disputer éternellement avec ce royal enfant gâté.

Cersei quant à elle, pris directement un verre de vin qu'elle porta à ses lèvres gracieusement. Joffrey regarda la robe de la Tyrell avec intérêt.

" C'est une bien belle robe, ma dame, lui dit-il.  
\- C'est sûr qu'elle lui sied à ravir, mais vous n'avez pas un peu froid ?" argua directement Cersei.

Lyanna se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas échapper un seul bruit, sa mère était de plus en plus frustrée de ne pas arriver à contrôler son fils. Et voilà qu'arrivait cette gourgandine, habillée comme une putain et qui arrivait parfaitement à retenir le roi.

Margaery complimenta à son tour la blonde après lui avoir assuré respectueusement de n'avoir pas si froid que ça.

Voir ce bal d'hypocrite amusa énormément la princesse, elle se serait crue au théâtre. Margaery parlait des nombreuses œuvres de charité qu'elle avait effectuées à Hautjardin mais également de son arrêt dans un orphelinat de la Capitale.

Lyanna la trouva extrêmement douée dans le rôle de la bonne petite lady qui œuvrait pour le bien de tous, mais ni elle, ni Cersei n'étaient dupes. Cependant alors que la reine rageait sur le comportement de la Tyrell, Lyanna était juste subjuguée par son talent d'actrice et l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son frère.

Elle était rassurée de savoir que c'était elle et non Sansa qui allait épouser le roi. Pour tenter de reprendre du grade, Cersei parla de la mésaventure qu'il avaient subi après le départ de Myrcella , ce qui agaça plus Joffrey qu'autre chose. Sa mère le faisait passer pour un peureux devant sa fiancée.

Cersei semblait si lasse aujourd'hui, elle ne répondit que vaguement à son fils en s'excusant. Elle regarda ensuite sa fille qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard noir emplit de haine et de rage, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

La fin du repas se termina dans le silence malgré les petites interventions de Margaery pour essayer de redonner de la vigueur à la conversation. Ce fut un désastre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de lady Olenna Tyrell arrivant à Port-Réal avait rapidement fait le tour de la Cour. On vient prévenir la princesse que la reine aux épines voulait la voir.

Elle soupira en se levant de sa chaise où elle lisait, ses journées se ressemblaient tellement. La brune avait envie de nouveauté, d'aventure et non de réception, de manigances et autres. Mais elle devait se prêter au jeu, car après tout comme le disait sa mère:

" Au jeu des trônes, on gagne ou l'on perd. On ne peut pas se trouver au juste milieu."

Elle arriva alors dans le jardins où des dizaines de copies de Margaery se rassemblaient et discutaient, Lyanna avait déjà la tête qui lui faisait mal en entendant tout ces piaillements peu habituel depuis la mort du roi Robert.

Elle avança au milieu du poulailler et trouva siégeant sur une banale chaise, lady Olenna aussi ennuyée que pouvait l'être Lyanna. Margaery vint la voir aussi amicalement que d'ordinaire et lui présenta sa grand-mère. La princesse s'inclina et embrassa sa main par respect.

" C'est si aimable à vous de m'avoir rendu visite à moi et à ma volière de bécasse !" lâcha-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Lyanna éclata de rire, d'un rire franc que même, elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, ce qui fit sourire la vieille lady.

" Voyons grand-mère, que va penser Lyanna de nous ? Dit la jeune Tyrell en ria sous cape.  
\- Que nous avons de la gouaille et de la répartie, ou du moins quelques unes de la famille..." finit-elle en se levant.

Elle alla vers la patio où une table avait été dressée et héla un jeune valet qui, de peur, parti vite chercher ce que lady Olenna avait demandé.

Lyanna l'aimait bien, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et elle trouvait cela agréable d'enfin parler sans filtre. Elles s'assirent toutes les trois et Olenna commença une discussion futile qui finit de confirmer pourquoi la princesse était présente ici aujourd'hui.

Olenna parlait de son fils et de son mari, qu'elle trouvait sans jugeote et un peu trop confiant sur le fait qu'ils étaient et sont de grands sires.

"Je voudrais que vous me disiez la vérité sur ce royal gamin qu'on appelle roi." ordonna lady Olenna, franchement.

Lyanna esquissa un rire en se levant, les gens étaient vraiment si prévisibles. Sa réaction surprirent les deux Tyrell qui croyaient qu'elle allait partir. Mais non, Lyanna se plaça sur le rebord de la terrasse juste derrière les deux femmes.

" Vous savez, confia-t-elle un peu plus bas, c'était totalement attendu de votre part, mais je m'attendais à moins de mascarade tout de même."

Olenna la regarda interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lorsque Margaery ouvrit la bouche, Lyanna continua.

" Si vous vouliez vraiment savoir ce qu'il en ait de Joffrey, une petite lettre ou une visite dans ma chambre aurait suffit, je vous l'aurais dit.  
\- Êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda lady Olenna.  
\- Plutôt. Cela fait des mois que je suis opposée à lui et que je vis un enfer... mais pour autant je ne me tais pas..."

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où étaient passés ses chiens de gardes Lannister et continua son monologue.

"Je sais, je suis peut-être stupide, c'est sûr mais je n'arrive pas à me taire. J'ai le sang trop chaud et je ne peux laisser un gamin pourri gâté me parler mal."

Les deux Tyrell se regardaient en hochant la tête et Margaery demanda:

" Mais alors, qu'en est-il de lui?  
\- Je suis désolé Margaery mais... c'est un monstre..." finit-elle par lâcher.

Margaery lâcha un soupir de déception et Olenna un "Oh...".

Lyanna retourna à sa première place, cherchant toujours de l'œil les gardes qui la gardait sans les trouver. Cependant un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

"N'annulez pas le mariage, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle.  
\- N'ayez crainte, mon fils s'est décidé à faire de Margaery la reine."

Elle se détendit, Sansa devait être protégée de ce monstre et partir loin d'ici.

"Je vous aime bien ma chère..." dit Olenna après un long moment de réflexion personnelle.

Lyanna haussa les sourcils.

" Ah bon ?  
\- J'aime bien votre façon de parler, nous allons bien nous entendre toutes les trois...  
\- Si vous le dîtes, répondit Lyanna, j'aimerai bien que Margaery m'apprenne un peu la comédie."

Cette dernière la regarda à moitié amusée, à moitié inquiète. Puis, elle discutèrent de tout et de rien lorsqu'elles furent rejointes par Sansa qui pour une fois, respirait la joie de vivre. Elle avait enfin des amies, elle ne se marierait plus à Joffrey. Le temps semblait s'éclaircir pour la jeune Stark.


End file.
